Skating with the Star Wars
by VA-Parky
Summary: Once again, our favorite heroes are forced to assume their undercover personalities while they wait for the ultimate confrontation with the evil Jarrick. SEQUEL to DWTSW & RTTS
1. Prelude to Trouble

**Summary**: Once again, our favorite heroes are forced to assume their undercover personalities while they wait for the ultimate confrontation with the evil Jarrick. The third and final installment of my "Reality" Trilogy; sequel to _Dancing with the Star Wars_ and _Racing Through the Stars_.

**Genre**: Humor, Romance, Action-Adventure

**Disclaimer**: I do not have any claim to Star Wars or Skating With Celebrities (yes, that's a real show, set to debut on Fox sometime this Fall!). This is simply doneas a bit of fun!

**Author's Note**: Well, my friends, we're back! Yay! And first, I must thank you for reading and reviewing those angsty vignettes I can't seem to get out of my system. You are all so good to me!

Secondly, I wanted to let you know that I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the daily posting rate like I have in the past (real life is crazy at the moment), but I will try for every other day or every third day. Thanks for bearing with me!

Now, I hope you'll join me for one last adventure with Liri and Kaide _-and-_ Dake and Tarv. (Cue somewhat exciting music).

_**00000**_

_EIGHT MONTHS AFTER "RACING THROUGH THE STARS" FINALE_

**JEDI TEMPLE - OUTSIDE**

Padme pulled the hood of her cloak a bit closer, effectively concealing her identity from the hoards of Holonet reporters blocking the steps of the Jedi Temple. Her heart leapt in a fresh surge of panic as she heard one of them call out to Obi-wan, who was waiting patiently for her at the top of the melee.

"Master Kenobi!" the young reporter cried. "Is it true that Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, has been gravely injured?"

"Now, my friends," Obi-wan replied calmly. "You know I am not permitted to give you any updates. That duty falls to Masters Windu and Yoda. However, I can tell you that Knight Skywalker is safe and in the hands of our most experienced Jedi healers. Please, let's all move aside so one of our housekeeping maidens can enter."

Discreetly, Obi-wan made a slight motion with his hand and the reporters fell silent, shuffling aside and giving Padme plenty of space to walk. Seizing the opportunity, she ascended the stairs and entered the great hall, keeping her head down demurely. As she passed out of their range of view, she perched on a plush bench, her posture regal and serene...

The exact opposite of what she was feeling inside.

Finally, the ornate doors closed with a resounding thud and Padme stood to face Obi-wan, preparing herself for the possibility of bad news. Her throat closed with anxiety and it took her three tries before a coherent word passed through her lips.

"Obi-wan," she finally managed, swallowing painfully. "Threepio delivered your message. Anakin's been hurt? He's unconscious? What happened?"

"We're not sure, Padme," he replied honestly. "Apparently, there was a malfunction with his speeder - he was returning from Dex's diner when it exploded in mid-air."

Padme put a shaking hand to her mouth, but refrained from commenting as she sensed Obi-wan had more to tell.

"Somehow, he managed to retain control long enough to bail out over a balcony, but he still fell quite a distance. As a precaution, the healers are now in the process of evaluating his injuries." He stroked his newly re-grown beard, falling back into one of his oldest habits.

"Can I see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he assured her. "But we must be discreet. Not many outside the Council know of your relationship with Anakin and it would be best to keep it that way."

"Yes, I understand." The scandal that would erupt if the news got out would be unlike anything the Galaxy had ever seen. Not only would her credibility and Anakin's be left in shreds, the Jedi and the Senate could suffer as well.

She suddenly felt as if she carried the weight of the entire universe on her shoulders.

Resolutely, she straightened her spine and adjusted her hood. With a determined nod to Obi-wan, they began to walk side-by-side, their steps echoing through the magnificent halls.

**_00000_**

She stood outside the simple door and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Obi-wan placed a comforting hand on her back and entered the security code. There was a moment of silence while the numbers were verified and then the door slid open...

...And she saw her Ani - sitting up with a sheepish grin on his face as a droid hovered by his side.

"Anakin!" she gasped. Her hood fell back to her shoulders as she hurried to his side. "You're awake? You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he insisted, casting an amused eye at their disbelieving expression. He gestured to the medic droid that was monitoring his vitals. "You can hear it for yourselves if you'd like. The healers have left their instructions with SR-908 and he was just about to give me their final diagnosis."

The droid turned towards them automatically, its scanners returning to their resting position. The clipped voice intoned, "Knight Skywalker's statement is correct. Despite the serious accident, he sustained surprisingly minor damage. He was very fortunate."

"I prefer to think of it as being very skillful and talented," Anakin retorted, wincing as the droid began to probe the growing bruises on his cheekbone and forehead.

"Anakin, what happened?" Obi-wan asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Did you come under attack?"

"No, Master," he replied quickly. "Nothing like that. It seemed to be a regular malfunction." His expression changed to one of uncertainty. "It's strange though. Artoo and I are very diligent in making sure that speeder is in top condition. I will have to check his internal records."

"Already done," Master Windu replied, entering the room. "Good to see you're awake, Skywalker."

Anakin inclined his head respectfully, wholeheartedly agreeing with the latter part of the Jedi Master's comment.

"The droid's records match your recollections," Mace continued flatly. "Your speeder was in top form."

"A simple accident then, I suppose," Anakin mused. His easy acceptance caused Padme's temper to flare.

"No, this was more than that. I think Jarrick was behind it," she stated, her brown eyes flashing.

"Milady," Obi-wan said soothingly. "We've been over this before. Some of the best Jedi in the Order are hunting that criminal. He wouldn't dare come to Coruscant - he would be discovered immediately."

Padme fell silent, her clenched jaw and chilly stare the only outward sign of her disagreement. The three Jedi looked at each other nervously before Mace finally began to speak.

"Senator, we know you've received a few mysterious holotransmissions." Anakin's eyes grew dark at the reminder, but the Jedi Master ignored him and continued, "I can assure you that we are taking all the necessary precautions. In fact, we have even remained in close contact with our friends in charge of the upcoming season of Holonet shows. If it becomes necessary - Liri, Kaide, Dake and Tarv can be resurrected."

Padme noticed that Anakin and Obi-wan both paled slightly at the thought. She still felt the familiar flutter of worry in the pit of her stomach, but it was soothed somewhat by the fact that they at least had a back-up plan in place. She was tired of feeling like a sitting duck, just waiting for Jarrick to make his move.

Wanting to know more, she inquired, "And what shows do they have on the agenda, Master Windu?"

"Your question is quite timely, Milady. Our contact was supposed to have his assistant send me the final selection about an hour ago." His manner serious, he pulled out his datapad and began to peruse its new contents.

"It appears the selections are not as plentiful as they have been," he admitted, taking in the short list. Then a scowl began to form on his face before deepening into an outright glare. Finally, he shouted, "This is unacceptable!"

Stunned at the outburst, Padme was sure her expression mirrored the ones on her husband's and his former Master's. Pure shock. Before she could open her mouth to question the normally unflappable Jedi, he began to rage.

"A series of dating shows? _Temptation Planet... The Galactic Bachelor... Marry my Mother, the Hutt...?"_ he spat. "We can't participate in any of those!"

"Surely there must be more, Master," Anakin encouraged, swallowing thickly as he thought, _Oh please let there be more._

Taking a deep breath, Mace seemed to calm himself and he continued to skim the remaining shows. With a groan of frustration, he slapped a hand to his forehead and dragged it down his suddenly exhausted face.

"There is only one possibility," he admitted, resigned.

"Oh dear. And what is that, dare I ask?" Obi-wan's blue eyes were blinking rapidly as he awaited the answer. Quoting the text directly, Mace's voice grew higher with each passing word:

"_Skating with the Star Wars _is designed to be a good natured competition – on ice. Over the course of the show, teams will learn skating routines that will challenge the contestants' athletic and artistic ability. Each week, teams will perform in front of a live audience and receive scores from a panel of judges - as well as viewers from across the Galaxy."

There was a moment of horrified silence as four pairs of widened eyes darted around the room. Finally, Obi-wan straightened his cloak and cleared his throat before he began to speak, his voice tentative.

"Master Windu, are you sure _that's_ even a true possibility? Do you remember the, um, incident we had on Ginper? With the iceblades? And the giant collision in the middle of a snowy forest?"

"Of course I remember," he snapped. "Master Yoda brings it up every other day - as well as those unfortunate head-covering mishaps. But what other choice would we have? Would you prefer to be a contestant on _Marry my Mother, the Hutt?"_

"No, Master," he quickly replied, abashed.

"We are Jedi, I'm sure we'd be able to figure it out quickly enough," Mace continued, trying to assure himself. Looking at Padme, he winced slightly before insisting, "Senator, I'm sure you'll be a natural."

"Well, perhaps we will capture Jarrick soon and none of this will be necessary," Anakin offered, trying to ease the frustrated look that was quickly coming across Padme's face. She simply shook her head and began to pace.

"I think we should join the show," she began, ignoring the startled looks that fell across the faces of the three Jedi. "Think about it for just a moment. I am assuming it will be held in one building, similar to _Dancing with the Star Wars?"_ At Mace's nod, she continued, "That means we will be in control of the environment - we can stock the security team with Jedi. You know Jarrick will be aware of their presence, but I'd bet my entire Senate career that he'd show up anyway. He's too arrogant not to. We could end this once and for all - maybe even find out the identity of the Sith Lord."

She finished her impassioned speech and turned to face Mace, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she realized the possibilities. _Freedom from evil… Freedom from fear… Freedom to have a normal life with Anakin…_

"You make a good point," Mace acquiesced reluctantly. "But the Council would prefer to investigate this a bit more fully before we join another show. There needs to be some sort of unshakable evidence of danger. Every time we go before the public in such a manner, we risk our true identities being revealed and the consequences of that are something we would like to avoid."

Padme's disappointment was evident and he felt a stab of guilt pierce his chest. Reluctantly, he promised, "If there is an attack, Milady, I promise the Council will not hesitate to see to our safety." After a long suffering sigh, he muttered, "Even if that means joining _Skating with the Star Wars."_

_**00000**_

Night was falling on Coruscant and Padme stifled a yawn, the day's events taking a toll on her. Taking a break from his conversation with Obi-wan, Anakin squeezed her hand supportively and brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Padme, you should go home and get some sleep," he gently instructed, his own eyes starting to grow heavy.

"As much as I hate to leave, I think you are right," she admitted. Standing slowly, she worked the kinks out of her back and pulled on the dark cloak, settling comfortably into the familiar folds.

"If it's all right with Anakin, it would be my pleasure to escort you home, Milady," Obi-wan offered, glancing at his former apprentice's weary face.

"Yes, Master. I think it might be best if I avoided speeders for at least another day or so," Anakin teased.

Smiling, Padme pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and smoothed the hair from his brow in the loving motion he enjoyed so much. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

Shooting Obi-wan a bemused glance, she followed him through the door and towards the turbolift.

"Thank you for offering to take me home, Obi-wan," she said honestly. "I'm glad to have the company. Things have been a bit… unsettled the past few weeks."

"I know those messages have been disturbing you, Milady," he confessed. "Although they are brief, there is something sinister behind them."

"Yes," was all she could manage. For he was right. Although the datapad transmissions had been ridiculously simple, the fact that they came from Jarrick added a layer of malicious intent to the phrases. A simple "I miss you" was now enough to make her shudder.

The realization left her angry.

The turbolift doors finally swished open and they headed to Obi-wan's speeder, already waiting for them in the open-air section of the hanger. As the Jedi Master made a move to jump in, Padme put a firm hand on his arm and began to tug him backwards fiercely. Confused, he turned towards her and felt his heart stop.

Her datapad was blinking.

_"My darling, please step away"_ it read.

Putting the Force behind his movements, he grabbed Padme and raced across the floor. The power of the explosion knocked them to the ground, expelling the air from their lungs momentarily.

Glancing in disbelief at the smoldering wreckage, Obi-wan could only nod as Padme commented:

"Dake, I hope you're ready to skate."


	2. New Teammate

**Author's Note: **Chapter Two is finally here! **HellishRedDevil** – yes, I'm glad to be back as well and anxious to reveal more about that sinister Jarrick! **Niraha Skywalker** – I'm so happy you're onboard! **Rachel 791** – I'm glad you're enjoying the plot – I'm hoping to keep it light and humorous with a dash of suspense and romance. **Meandmysharpie** – yeah, I surprised myself by choosing skating – I wanted to do a _Survivor_ type thing originally, but I was afraid it would be too similar to RTTS – and this way, they can be on "teams." **Hopeless4Life** – thanks! I was hoping that first chapter would grab your attention. **Anakin's Girl** – Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! **Zan189** – I'm so glad you're here and I loved hearing that I made you laugh! Hope I can continue to do so! _Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! It's good to 'see' you all again!_

_**00000**_

**JEDI TEMPLE - HEALER'S WARD, SAME TIME**

Anakin sat up in bed, his nerves shrieking as they warned him of imminent danger. He exhaled deeply, trying to center himself and concentrate on the Force. Reaching out, he immediately found the bright beacon of his wife and the familiar, comforting presence of his former Master. _They are safe...Thank the Force..._ Smiling to himself, he began to ease back into the plump pillows when another spear of terror shot through his body.

_Padme!_ _Master!_ his mind screamed.

The sudden explosion rocked the Temple, and he gripped the edge of his bed tightly, his knuckles going white. Vials of medication were jarred loose from their position on the open shelves, falling to the floor where they shattered instantly. Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the platform and gingerly lowered himself to the floor. Clad only in sleep pants, he remembered to grab his cloak off its peg by the door and threw it over his shoulders as he entered the dim hallway.

"Skywalker!" he heard Mace Windu's biting voice before the Jedi Master even rounded the corner. "Return to your room! Now!"

"But Master-" he began to protest, but the words died on his lips as a wave of dizziness overcame him and he slumped against the wall, defeated.

"They are safe," Mace promised. Bringing a hand to Anakin's shoulder, he squeezed it supportively before continuing, "Stretch out with your feelings. You will find my statement to be correct."

Perspiring, Anakin did as he was told and closed his eyes, trying to dispel the worry that creased his brow. Tentatively, he reached for Padme, rejoicing as he felt her signature singing to him, strong and secure. Shifting his attention slightly, he received a polite acknowledgement from his Master, who seemed agitated but otherwise unhurt.

_Padme? Obi-wan? You are all right? _he asked silently, needing reassurance.

_We're fine, Ani,_ Padme's voice sounded strained, but otherwise normal.

_Yes, just a couple scratches,_ Obi-wan added tiredly. _We'll join you shortly. It seems that we have some arrangements to make..._

With a start, Anakin's eyes popped open and he found himself gazing at a very unhappy Master Windu.

"Master?" he wondered. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, _Kaide._ We're back."

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS - NEXT DAY**

"The Council is sorry to see you go," Kit Fisto said solemnly, gesturing to the three Jedi before him. "But, we agree with your assessment that going undercover is best. The last attack was too close for our comfort."

"Thank you, Master," they replied simultaneously.

"However, we have noticed that the pairings seem to be uneven," Ki-Adi-Mundi mused. "Knight Skywalker and Senator Amidala make a fitting team, as usual. But Masters Windu and Kenobi do not seem to go together as well - at least, not for this assignment. It is our thought that only one should go."

Obi-wan nodded emphatically and turned to Mace, hoping the competitive Jedi might volunteer automatically out of spite. Unfortunately, he was met with a silent, stoic glare. The implication was so obvious, no words or Force bonds were needed.

_Blast!_

Resigned to his fate, Obi-wan simply sighed and stated, "I shall go."

"Happy I am that you volunteered, Master Kenobi," Yoda insisted, a twinkle entering his usually serious eyes. "Another head covering accident, Master Windu cannot afford."

Obi-wan felt a slight twinge of satisfaction as he sensed Mace's glower, but his attention was returned to the diminutive Jedi Master almost instantly. Leaning forward as if in anticipation, Yoda quietly asked, "Like to work with an old friend, would you?"

Obi-wan tilted his head curiously, as the feeling of unease continued its rapid spread through his entire body. Finally, he nodded and the door to the Council chambers slid open. A cloaked figure entered gracefully, her face hidden by the shadows of her hood. A few tousled strands of blonde hair were the only identifiable features visible.

"Hello, Kenobi..."

Anakin had never seen his Master so stunned. Mildly alarmed, he started to reach for him when he heard Obi-wan choke out a name.

_"Siri."_

**TWO WEEKS LATER - PLANET SOGUR, ATHLETIC ACADEMY OF THE REPUBLIC**

"Kaide and Liri, it is such a pleasure to meet you. My daughter and I are such huge fans of yours," the registration director twittered, waving her two pairs of hands for emphasis.

"Thank you," Padme replied, taken aback by such a tangible display of excitement. Anakin merely smiled, causing the director to flush deeply, all the way to her bobbing antennae. Finally, she regained her composure and resumed her official spiel:

"You have been assigned to Suite 7 and Practice rink B. The droid you sent last week has arrived and has already received the necessary downloads. It will be waiting for you on the ice within the hour. Best of luck!"

Expressing their gratitude, they retrieved their luggage and moved away from the desk, allowing Obi-wan and Siri to step forward to complete the registration process.

"Dake and... Kahla. Oh yes, the new lady love and skating partner?" the director asked. Whispering conspiratorially, she confessed, "I heard all about it on the Holonet gossip report."

Anakin took great delight in watching the many shades of red his Master turned before sputtering, "Yes, that's right."

"Well, welcome, Kahla. You have a good man here," she promised.

"Yes, thank you," Siri grinned, tugging on Obi-wan's arm affectionately. "He's quite a catch. I thank my lucky stars every morning and every night."

"Indeed," she agreed happily. "Now, you two have been assigned to Suite 8 and Practice rink C. Your droid has also arrived and will be waiting for you this afternoon. We look forward to watching your first performance next week!"

"Thank you," Siri and Obi-wan replied simultaneously.

Clasping her hands together, the director eyed the foursome blissfully. "Oh, it is so nice to see you all together again. And with the special addition of Kahla! Oh, if only Tarv were here."

"He'll be along in a few days," Obi-wan said. His tone turned disgruntled as he added, "He has been asked to join the show as a judge."

"How wonderful! Well, the stars have certainly aligned, haven't they?" she chirped excitedly, waving good-bye as the small group turned to go.

"You have no idea," Anakin muttered softly.


	3. A Frosty Encounter

**Author's Note: Hellish Red Devil – **Oh, I'm glad you're happy about Obi-wan having a possible pairing. I'll do my best to keep it from getting too soap opera-ish.** Anakin's Girl **– I've never read anything official about Siri (don't know much about the EU), but I've seen her pop up enough in fan fictions that I _think_ I have a basic idea of what she's like. **Meandmysharpie** – Yes, I have some funny things in mind for our dear Obi-wan and his "mastery" of the ice. **Hopeless4Life** – thanks for your enthusiastic review! Hope you'll like this chapter too!

_**00000**_

**SUITE 7 - ONE HOUR LATER**

Anakin pulled the soft shirt over his head and jammed his feet into a pair of boots, sliding the pair of iceblades into his rucksack. Frantic, he glanced towards the bedroom before hurrying towards the archway that separated their suite from Obi-wan's and Siri's.

"Master!" he whispered hoarsely.

Obi-wan's head popped out from the kitchen, his hands laden with a plateful of fruit and cheese. Raising his eyebrows curiously, he finished chewing and merely asked, "Yes?"

"We should go. Now!" he insisted impatiently.

"What's the hurry? Practice isn't for another twenty minutes. Has something happened?" Instantly, his hand went to his waist where his light saber normally rested. He frowned as he remembered his weapon was now discretely stowed in one of Artoo's many hidden compartments.

"No, nothing has happened - yet," Anakin replied, his eyes darting back to the closed bedroom door.

"Then what's the problem?" Obi-wan asked casually, popping another cube of cheese into his mouth.

"Padme has gone in to change for practice," Anakin explained knowingly. He tilted his head as if his Master should easily be able to follow his line of thinking.

His expression blank, Obi-wan prompted, "And?"

Anakin sighed impatiently before continuing, "And if they've left something for her to wear that is as uncomfortable as last time, she's not going to be happy. And your partner won't be either. Trust me."

His eyes widening, Obi-wan looked at Siri's door, currently closed as she too prepared for their first practice.

"Oh dear."

Pulling on a pair of boots and grabbing his iceblades, Obi-wan was on Anakin's heels as they fled the apartments, seconds before a pair of feminine voices shrieked in anger.

**RINK B - FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Anakin reluctantly pulled on his iceblades, fastening the ties so tight he wondered if he might have cut off circulation. He studied the span of ice looming before him and was suddenly grateful for the plentiful wardrobe the staff had left for him. Designed to contain body heat, the garments varied in style and color – and, as a former resident of a desert planet, that amenity suited him just fine.

Unfortunately, the wardrobe staff hadn't been as kind to Padme or Siri.

Trotting down the stairs, both women were swathed in dark cloaks, their hair pulled back in braids. Each clutched a pair of iceblades in their hands and wore identical murderous expressions. _I was right, _Anakin realized. Then,_ Oh, this is not good._

Despite the warning glance his former Padawan gave him, Obi-wan was the first one to speak:

"That's what you were given to wear for skating? How odd. Full-length cloaks hardly seem conducive for some of the moves we're supposed to learn."

_Well, Master, it was nice knowing you,_ Anakin thought darkly.

"The only move you're going to learn is how to _remove_ a light sab-" Siri began angrily, her eyes flashing at Obi-wan.

"These aren't our practice costumes," Padme interrupted loudly, hoping her new friend would refrain from finishing that descriptive sentence. She had a feeling it was going to be quite... colorful. "We threw these on for warmth."

Looking at each other, the two women nodded at each other reassuringly and let the cloaks fall to the floor.

Dressed in what could only be described as long-sleeved leotards, each had fastened a short skirt around their hips in an attempt to preserve some form of modesty. Brightly colored fabric encircled the lower halves of their legs, the effect functional, but also somewhat humorous.

Anakin bit his tongue so hard he was sure he tasted blood. _Please Force, don't let me smile..._ Sadly, Obi-wan had not learned that trick and burst into a sputtering fit of laughter.

"Oh, I thought I had seen it all, but this is truly something to behold." He wiped a tear from his eye.

Wobbling slightly on the iceblades she had quickly stepped into, Siri made her way towards Obi-wan, shoving a dainty finger into his chest.

"If I hear a word about this to any of our friends back on Coruscant..." she let the threat trail off and pushed past him, gingerly working her way onto the ice. Flailing desperately, she managed to stay upright and slowly proceeded towards the middle of the rink, where their droids were scheduled to meet them any minute.

Turning away, Anakin drank in the sight of his wife as he volunteered, "I think you look beautiful." Kissing her cheek, he saw her try to hide a pleased smile before she gave him a skeptical _"are you kidding"_ look.

"Honestly," he swore, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

Laughing quietly, she kissed him deeply before turning towards the ice. After giving Obi-wan's arm a supportive pat, she stepped onto the slick surface, her arms moving like pinwheels to keep her balance.

"Kahla! Wait for me! I'll catch up with you in just a second," she called. Wobbling severely, she paused for a moment and decided to amend her statement. "Okay, maybe I will be there sometime tomorrow." Siri's answering laugh filled the arena, the sound pure and genuine.

Once Padme had moved out of earshot, Anakin came to stand next to Obi-wan, who was still staring after Siri with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You have a lot to learn about women, Master," Anakin admonished lightly. "It is truly staggering."

"Well, while you were off breaking the Code and gathering all this _knowledge,_ I was busy being a good, law-abiding Jedi," he retorted, dragging a hand through his short hair.

Anakin simply glared and a moment of silence passed before Obi-wan sighed deeply and replied, "I'm sorry, my friend. You know I didn't mean that. It's just... I haven't seen her in so long. We've always teased each other relentlessly - but perhaps things have changed. Perhaps that type of a relationship is not appropriate anymore."

Anakin shook his head slowly, before suggesting, "Or, maybe you merely need to... pick your moments a bit more carefully?"

Obi-wan took several minutes to let Anakin's advice sink in. Finally, he nodded his agreement and clapped a hand across Anakin's shoulders. "I do believe it's time we join the ladies and show them our attire isn't the only good thing on this blasted ice."

Side-by-side, the fearless Jedi stepped through the small gate...

...And promptly landed on their backsides.


	4. The First Practice

**Author's Note:** **meandmysharpie** – Aw, I got the biggest grin when I heard that the last chapter made you laugh. Thanks! And yes, ice skating is very difficult business! I almost broke my elbow in college when I gave it a shot. I still love it though! **HellishRedDevil** – yes, Obi-wan and Siri seem to make a perfect couple. I'm so glad you're enjoying them! There's much more to come, so I hope you'll stay turned! I always enjoy your enthusiastic reviews! **Rachel791** – Siri Tachi is a character from the EU. From what I've gleaned from fan fics (and someone please correct me if I'm wrong), she and Obi-wan were raised in the Jedi Temple at the same time, developing a close, teasing friendship which gradually grew into love. Not wanting to disobey the Code – they didn't act on it. Bittersweet, eh?

_**00000**_

Anakin quickly glanced at the center ice, where Padme and Siri were deeply engrossed in a detailed conversation. His thoughts were joyous as they ran through his head:_ They didn't see! Thank the stars, they didn't see!_

He should have known not to celebrate too prematurely. After all, his Master wasn't one to keep silent when he suffered a pride-damaging injury.

As if on cue, Obi-wan let out a rather pitiful groan as he attempted to struggle to his feet. The sound reverberated through the empty arena like a shot from a blaster, instantly drawing the attention of their female partners. At first, they only stared, a look of concern passing through their eyes and Anakin felt his anxiety begin to ease. But then hysterical peals of laughter filled the air. _Blast!_

"Are we having some trouble gentlemen?" Siri asked, holding her stomach as her giggles subsided.

Obi-wan began to raise his hand in a rather rude gesture, but stopped as he remembered Anakin's advice. Instead, he cleared his throat and fixed an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Yes, it would appear so," he finally managed. Standing, he extended a hand to Anakin who was still scowling deeply.

_Good job, Master. Now they think we're incapable._

_It's all right, Anakin. We've simply eased their nerves... broken the ice, if you will._

_Not the best choice of words, Master, however appropriate._

Grinning, Anakin accepted Obi-wan's offer of assistance and was soon back to a standing position. There was a brief moment of horror as they felt their feet begin to go out from under them again, but they managed to keep their footing this time.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin confessed under his breath.

"Yes, well - judging by the way this mission is going so far, I can see why," Obi-wan acknowledged ruefully. Clumsily, the two began the treacherous journey to their partners' sides, mumbling incoherently under their breath.

Finally, their hard work was rewarded as they reached the center ice. Biting back a smile, Padme stretched her hands towards Anakin, who grasped them gratefully. Sympathetically, she pressed a kiss to his hand and smoothed the hair off his forehead.

"At least you got your first fall out of the way," she offered brightly.

Before he could respond, the steady whirring of motors caught their attention and they turned towards the noise. Threepio and TX-306, their faithful "instructor" droids for this ordeal, were making their grand entrance. They were standing aboard a pair of hoversleds and each raised a metallic hand in greeting.

"You sent _Jarrick's_ housekeeping droid?" Padme hissed in Anakin's ear. "What were you thinking?"

"She's been reprogrammed," he said defensively. "Besides, the Council wanted me to continue my work on her. Think of all that information about Jarrick and the Sith - it's just sitting there, tucked away in her memory files."

"And what about the self destruct feature?" she asked, her brows knitted together in a frown.

"It's been dismantled," he promised. "She poses no threat."

Somewhat satisfied, Padme sighed and waited for the sleds to arrive. _The real work was about to start._

_**00000**_

"My friends, it is so nice to see you," Threepio enthused. Bending at the waist in a slight bow, he spoke to Siri, "Mistress Kahla, I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am so pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Threepio. I've heard a lot about you," Siri responded, the corners of her mouth twitching at the sight of the flustered droid.

"Oh. Well then," Threepio continued, pleased. "As you know, I have been assigned to Master Dake and Mistress Kahla's team. My cohort, TX-306, will be working with Master Kaide and Mistress Liri. Both of us have received extensive downloads and are programmed to train you accordingly."

"Fantastic," Obi-wan muttered, causing Threepio to tilt his head nervously. Unaware of the tension, TX-306 brought her hoversled forward slightly as she took over the explanation:

"Today's main objective: allow contestants to familiar themselves with the ice. Rules: No utilization of partners, no clinging desperately to the wall. Physical technique pointers: Heads up, backs straight, arms relaxed. Iceblade warning: contestants must refrain from leaning forward on the front tip of their blades. Practice time will commence... now."

With that, the two droids retreated to the far end of the rink and looked at them expectantly. Warily, the group split off - heading in four separate directions. Soon, the arena was filled with the sounds of bodies hitting the ice and the muttering of scalding epithets.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Anakin picked himself up of the ice and glared at the graceful forms of his wife and Siri. After a few falls, they had taken to the ice like a Hutt takes to gambling and were currently skating circles around Obi-wan... literally.

"Come on, Dake," Siri cheered. "I know you can do it."

The Jedi Master's legs worked quickly as he tried to keep up, chopping into the ice with ruthless efficiency. Suddenly, his foot seemed to get stuck and he pitched forward onto his face, sliding across the slick surface.

TX-306 sounded weary as she zoomed up on her hoversled for the thirteenth time.

"Master Dake, Master Kaide - you are both in violation of the iceblade warning: leaning into the front of your blades. Reason behind warning: the serrated edge that is carved into the tip of the blade. Technical name: _toe pick._ Purpose: digs into the ice - helpful for jumps and spins, _not_ regular skating maneuvers. Corrective measure: Contestants must center their bodies and carry themselves more upright, which will lead to the desire result - skating as proficiently as Mistress Liri and Kahla."

This time, Anakin helped Obi-wan to his feet and they sent a pair of withering glares at the droid's retreating figure. Threepio caught their expressions and twitched nervously. Leaning over, Obi-wan whispered, "So, the self-destruct feature is really deactivated?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, pushing off with his right leg and struggling to keep his posture steady. Padme clapped gleefully as he swept past her.

"What a pity," Obi-wan answered darkly.


	5. An Invitation

**Author's Note: **Finally! Another chapter – sorry for the delay, real life is crazy at the moment.** Zan189** – I think EU stands for expanded universe; it includes books and the cartoon series and stuff like that. Unfortunately, my only brushes with it are through fan fiction. And don't worry, Mace will turn up soon enough! Thank you for your comments – they are delightful, as always. **Hellish Red Devil** – Hee! I'm so glad you like TX-306! I tried to make her unique. I'm thrilled by your comments on Obi-wan and Siri; I'm having fun with them. Stay tuned! **Hopeless4Life** – Aw, I'm so happy you liked the last chapter – hope you like this one too! **Meandmysharpie** – I hope you are feeling better! Glad I was able to make you laugh at least a little bit! Hope this chapter does the same!

_**00000**_

**PRACTICE RINK, THREE HOURS LATER**

Anakin smiled as he sailed by Padme, relishing his newfound ability to make it from one side of the rink to the other without wiping out completely. Watching the illuminated clock count down the last few seconds of practice, he aimed for the small gate at the far end of the ice, eager to exit. Suddenly, his stomach plummeted as he realized he didn't exactly know how to stop.

_This is not good! _

Scrambling, he began to swing his arms wildly and somehow steered himself away from the gaping exit. With a thud, he rammed his knees into the wall and grasped onto the glass desperately, not caring that he was in clear violation of TX-306's afternoon practice rules.

"Ow!" he spat. _This is more embarrassing than my first light saber training session!_

A loud horn blared through the arena, signaling the end of their practice session. He turned his head at the sound of a pair of skates zipping over and smiled, trying to ease the tension on Padme's anxious face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, coming to a perfect stop.

"I'm fine," he assured her, frowning as another wave of embarrassment washed over him. With the little dignity he had left, he pushed off the wall and this time, managed to make it through the exit gate easily. Pausing outside the opening, he toed off his iceblades and waited for the rest of the group to join him.

Obi-wan wasn't too far behind him. Similarly disgusted, he sank onto the bench next to Anakin and merely put his head in his hands. Although their form had improved significantly, the idea of performing an actual routine in front of countless Galactic viewers was causing the Jedi a tremendous case of heartburn.

Meanwhile, Padme and Siri came skating behind Threepio and TX-306, sharing their thoughts about music for the upcoming program.

"I was thinking something haunting and wistful," Siri was suggesting dreamily and Padme nodded excitedly. Threepio's head jerked as his internal database tried to process what kind of music might capture that. Catching the droid's bewildered expression, Siri explained, "Slow and quiet."

"More like, put-you-to-sleep boring," Obi-wan muttered. Anakin grinned, in full agreement... and then tried to look innocent when he saw Padme shooting him a suspicious look. He was saved, however, as TX-306 began to speak:

"Tomorrow's objective: teams will be separated to begin learning next week's routines. Required elements: synchronized movements, one simultaneous spin, and a backwards footwork segment."

"Backwards?" Anakin sputtered, coming out of this seat. Ignoring his outburst, the former housekeeping droid continued the endless drone of instructions.

"Practice will resume tomorrow at 7:00 AM, Standard Time. Liri and Kaide are to report to Rink B, as assigned. Dake and Kahla, you will report to Rink C. Good evening. Teams dismissed."

"Dismissed?" Obi-wan croaked, looking pained. "Who programmed this droid?"

"Master Windu," Siri replied, her tone cheerful as she threw a dark cloak over her shoulders.

"Figures!" Anakin snorted. Sinking back to the bench, he watched Padme begin to ascend the stairs, her disheveled braid trailing down her back. Siri bounded up behind her and called to the two remaining Jedi:

"Get cleaned up and meet us in the suites in one hour!"

Obi-wan was confused, but intrigued by her excited tone as he wondered, "May I ask why?"

"Because I'm making dinner for everyone tonight, _darling."_

Anakin felt his stomach growl in anticipation. The long, stressful afternoon had left him famished and he hadn't had a home-cooked meal in ages. Suddenly, the assignment was looking up.

"Oh dear," Obi-wan fretted, his face growing pale. "That's... really not necessary."

Anakin wanted to elbow him in the ribs, but knew he couldn't without being noticed so he forced himself to sit still.

Her grin never wavering, Siri replied, "Sure it is! Besides, Liri is going to help me."

At that, Anakin crinkled up his nose. Padme was skilled in a great many things, but cooking was not one of them. On the other hand, Siri was going to be there too so she could put out any sudden fires... Relaxing, he smiled charmingly and ignored the death glare Obi-wan was sending his way.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Kahla," he enthused. "Dinner sounds wonderful. You and Liri are very kind to offer."

With that, the women headed back up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. Anakin turned to Obi-wan, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Master, I must say - I am appalled by your manners," he mocked, having received that very speech countless times.

To his surprise, the normally calm Jedi Master stood and raked a hand through his hair, leaving the short pieces standing up randomly. His clean shaven face was flushed and shone brightly with worry.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked dramatically, starting to pace.

"No," Anakin said slowly. "I simply agreed to a nice dinner. What's wrong with that?"

At that, Obi-wan turned to him and looked hopeful. Relieved, he stated, "Padme must be a wonderful cook."

Quickly, Anakin shook his head, dismayed as his Master once again began to storm around, agitated.

"Oh, we're in for it now," Obi-wan murmured. Glancing back at Anakin, he quietly asked, "Do you know what we used to secretly call Siri's food when she was assigned to kitchen duty back at the Temple?"

At Anakin's blank look, he continued, "Siri's Dreadful Edibles."

"Oh."

"Yes, exactly. Now, do you see what I was trying to do? I was trying to_ save us._ Oh Force!"

_**00000**_

Several floors above them, Siri and Padme put a hand over their mouths to suppress their laughter as they watched the two men agonize over the upcoming meal. Ducking back into the hallway, they hurried towards the suites and entered silently.

"Artoo?" Padme whispered loudly. An answering beep came from the kitchen. Entering the spacious area, they saw an array of food spread out on the silver countertops.

"Oh, it looks delicious!" Siri cried. "Padme, your droid is amazing!"

Patting his domed head, Padme quickly agreed. "He's quite handy - especially in a crisis." With a shiver, she remembered his daring rescue at Jarrick's compound on Plauu.

"Well, anything that involves cooking is a crisis for me," Siri admitted. "Obi-wan always thought he was so smooth teasing me behind my back, but I was on to him. Do you know what nickname he invented for the food I cooked when we were living at the Temple?" As Padme shook her head, she continued, "Siri's Dreadful Edibles. I mean, how unoriginal is that?"

Despite her best efforts to put on her blank politician's face, Padme let out a giggle that soon developed into a full fledged fit of laughter. Siri soon found herself grinning and joined the amusement in spite of the decades-old insult.

"Oh, I haven't laughed so much in years," Siri confessed, wiping a tear from her eye. _Not since I left Obi-wan behind... _She quickly put that thought aside.

"Well, having Obi-wan and Anakin around will do that to a girl," Padme teased.

"They certainly are a great team. Their bond is amazing."

Padme nodded. "They would do anything for each other. Speaking of which, I heard you and Obi-wan have been on a few adventures together. Rumor has it that you were quite a team as well."

A faraway look come into Siri's eyes as the Jedi drifted through her memories. Suddenly, she seemed to get a grip on her emotions as she straightened her shoulders and casually replied, "I suppose. Although, it was more of our Masters going on these journeys and dragging their Padawans with them."

Letting the subject drop, Padme began to move towards the door. "I'd better get cleaned up before Anakin gets up enough nerve to come up here. He'll hog the 'fresher if I don't beat him there. I'll see you in about forty-five minutes?"

"That sounds about right. Remember, not a word to the boys about where the food came from, okay?"

Padme grinned at her new friend as she promised, "My lips are sealed."


	6. Connections

**Author's Note: Hellish Red Devil** – I'm so glad you think I'm doing a good job with Siri. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I'll be back with more soon!

_**00000**_

**SUITE OF KAHLA AND DAKE, THE APPOINTED DINNER HOUR**

Anakin slowly approached the door to the adjoining suite. Stealing a peek, he saw Siri and Padme chatting animatedly, not a trace of smoke to be found. _Thank the Force._ He breathed a sigh of relief before fully entering the apartment.

The sight that greeted him caused his jaw to drop. There was Obi-wan Kenobi, renowned Jedi warrior, dutifully setting the table. _Does someone have a guilty conscience?_ _Dreadful edibles indeed. _

_I heard that, Anakin._

_Oh. Sorry, Master._

Suitably chastised, he turned towards the kitchen and pulled Padme into a crushing hug. Even though it had only been an hour since they parted, he had missed her. The depth and power of his emotions still overwhelmed him at times, but he was learning some control. Jarrick would not be able to manipulate him so easily next time.

Finally, he pulled away and was startled by the look of loneliness and longing in Siri's eyes as she watched them. Catching herself, the Jedi quickly smiled and teased, "No wonder Padme was so willing to help with dinner. If that's the reception I got every time I cooked a meal, I'd open up my own Galactic restaurant!"

Blushing, Padme shook her head in exasperation and returned to the counter for a covered platter. She placed it at the head of the table and stood back to admire her handiwork. Candles glowed on each end of the wooden surface and a glass bowl sat in the very center, brimming with exotic flowers. Four silver plates, covered with domed tops, were placed at each table setting and the steam rose from the edges tantalizingly.

"Shall we?" Siri asked, gesturing to the table.

After everyone was seated, Obi-wan raised his glass with a smile.

"Here's to _Skating with the Star Wars... _and all the bruises that go with it."

Echoing the sentiment with laughter, they drank deeply and eased the covers off their plates. Anakin stared in amazement at the piles of meats, cheeses and vegetables that rimmed his plate in an artful display. Shooting a disbelieving glance at Obi-wan, he noticed the Jedi Master looked just as shocked as he did.

Catching their expressions, Siri burst out laughing.

"Go on," she encouraged. "Try it! You just might be surprised. It's not _dreadful,_ I promise."

At that, Obi-wan frowned. _She knew. _

_Blast!_

**PRACTICE RINK C, NEXT MORNING**

Obi-wan jammed his feet into his iceblades and stepped through the gate, careful to maintain his upright posture as he hurried towards center ice. Turning his feet to the side, he came to a quick stop a few inches from Siri.

"You're late, Kenobi," she murmured.

"Please accept my apologies," he replied earnestly. "I seemed to have misplaced my warming socks. My feet were frozen yesterday and I do not wish to repeat the experience."

Siri whistled innocently and tapped her toe-pick into the ice playfully, drawing his attention to her feet.

"You're wearing them, aren't you?" he asked, incredulous.

Smoothly, she backed away from him and made a sweeping gesture with her hand, indicating the skimpy practice outfit she was wearing. Her point made, Obi-wan admitted, "All right, perhaps you do need them more."

Threepio buzzed forward on his hoversled, a datapad held securely in his metallic hand. He studied it briefly, inputting the routine to memory.

"Mistress Kahla, Master Dake, perhaps we should get started?" he prodded gently. "My programming tells me it would be best to start working through the routine and when we get to a part that introduces a new technique, I will provide a lesson."

"That sounds fine, Threepio," Obi-wan agreed.

"Well then, I believe we should begin," the droid continued. "Mistress Kahla, will you please come around and face Master Dake? Yes, that's right. Now, put your hands in his, keep your chin up, relax your shoulders..."

The droid's voice seemed to die away as Siri found herself looking into the blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for years. She could feel the electricity crackling where their fingers touched and she watched Obi-wan's gaze darken as he too realized what it meant.

_The connection still exists._ _It may be hidden and weakened, but it's there nonetheless._

Resolutely, she ignored the emotions that were starting to stir and reinforced her mind shields. When she returned her gaze to Obi-wan, her eyes were clear and expressionless.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same thing of her heart.

**PRACTICE RINK B, SAME TIME**

"Warning! Unacceptable technique: falling," TX-306 called. "Preferred remedy: _not _falling."

Padme watched Anakin slowly stand, rubbing his elbow painfully.

"I hate that droid," he seethed under his breath. "Does she honestly believe I don't know that I'm not supposed to fall?" For the tenth time in as many minutes, he silently cursed the Jedi Council for sending them on this horrifying assignment.

"Well, you did go a little further this time," Padme insisted, trying desperately to stay positive. However, Anakin saw right through the pretense and his voice was dry when he spoke:

"Oh yes, instead of falling immediately, I waited until a couple seconds later. My improvement is staggering, maybe even one for the Holorecords."

Laughing quietly, she skated towards him and framed his face with her hands, bringing him in for a deep kiss. TX-306 made a chiming sound behind them, signaling their next drill was about to begin. Reluctantly, she broke away to confess, "I really miss Threepio."

Anakin was grinning as he stated, "Me too."

With a renewed sense of energy, they returned to the wall and waited for the instruction to begin. Reaching out, Anakin took Padme's hand and squeezed it appreciatively. _Thank you, my love._ As the buzz sounded, Anakin started to move away but she tightened her grip in response.

"If one falls, the other falls," she stated simply. "We're in this together, all the way. Even the tumbles."

With a smile, he nodded. Determined, they began to skate backwards, hand-in-hand.

And this time, he didn't fall.

**LOCATION UNKNOWN**

"They've done just as you predicted, Milord," the shadow reported, bowing before the shimmering image of his Master. "Kenobi, Skywalker and Amidala are all on Sogur, preparing for the show."

"Good, very good," the voice hissed.

"There is one thing, Master. They've brought another Jedi, a female... Her Force presence is odd and one I find very difficult to draw upon."

He had to suppress a shudder as he sensed the growing anger emanating from his Master. His hands went to his throat, trying to pull away the unseen hands that were gripping him.

"What is another Jedi compared to the power of the Dark side?" his Master spat. "Are you doubting our strength?"

He shook his head emphatically and the pressure eased. "Of course not, my Master," he finally replied, his words hoarse and subdued.

"Continue your reports."

"Yes, my Master."

As the transmission blinked out, Jarrick stood and gathered the mist around him. It was time to send another message to his beloved.

One she wouldn't soon forget.


	7. Drinks and Desires

**Author's Note: Hopeless4Life – **Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! Sorry the updates haven't been as frequent, but real life is out of control!** Hellish Red Devil – **I'm so glad you like how I'm working all the characters in, it's tough when you have a pretty large cast. Thanks for the kudos – it really means a lot!** Meandmysharpie – **I'm so glad you're on the road to recovery! Hooray! I appreciate the review – glad you like TX-306. She's kinda hard to write, but there's a lot of comedic opportunity so she's worth it! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Let me know!

**APARTMENT OF DAKE AND KAHLA, EVENING**

"Oh my," Siri fretted, taking in the scene before her.

There was Obi-wan, continuing to fill Anakin's glass even as it overflowed, the excess liquid forming a bubbly puddle on the elegant table. The Jedi Master dutifully ignored the spill and took another gulp from his tall glass.

"Wouldn't Master Windu be scandalized?" Padme commented lightly, retrieving a towel from the kitchen. Tossing it into the living room, it landed squarely on Anakin and he jumped, completely surprised by its appearance.

"Scandalized doesn't begin to cover it," came Siri's honest response as she plucked the towel off Anakin's shoulder. "If Master Windu were here, those veins would be popping out on his forehead." She shuddered, wiping up the mess. "When that happens, you know it's over."

Padme laughed as Anakin launched into a defense of his attire on _Dancing with the Star Wars. _

"No, Master! I did not choose to have those sparkles on my costumes," he insisted passionately. "The costume droids did that - but I went in there with my light saber and I set them straight. They wouldn't dare try that this time."

Turning away from the escalating argument, Padme shook her head. "See what you've missed by being away the past few years?" she teased wryly. She caught a look of sadness on Siri's face before the Jedi forced a grin and drained the remaining contents of her glass.

"Good thing I'm here now," Siri retorted. Standing up, she shook her head at the two drowsy Jedi. "I think they'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow morning is going to arrive awfully quickly."

Padme nodded and winced as Anakin gestured with the towel, nearly taking out the lamp on the corner table. "Who knew learning how to skate backwards would be such a cause for celebration?"

With a snort of laughter, the two women headed into the living room.

**APARTMENT OF LIRI AND KAIDE, SOMETIME AFTER MIDNIGHT**

_She was standing on a planet of fire, chunks of molten rocks raining down around her pregnant form. Her tear filled eyes drew upward, finally coming to rest on the face of her husband. She took in his appearance: windblown hair, parted lips, straight nose. All were features she had come to know so well. And yet, it wasn't quite the face she recognized. Not really. _

_She started to move towards him, but was halted by the change in his eyes. Once a beautiful blue, they now seared her into silence with a yellow glare. The realization caused something in her to bloom to life, something she never thought she'd feel. Not from her Ani._

_She felt threatened._

_He raised a hand towards her, drawing his fingers together menacingly. She immediately began to choke, her lungs straining for a breath of the acrid air. Bewildered and frightened, she stumbled forward, seeking the location of her executioner.. just as it slammed into her with deadly certainty. _

_Her Ani was doing this. _

_It was him._

_ANI!_

With a gasp, she sat up in bed and pressed a hand to her chest, drinking in gulps of fresh air. Her fingers flew to her throat, massaging the sensitive area as she probed it for damage. Nothing.

_It was just a dream. _

She repeated the mantra in her head until she calmed down. _Just a dream... An unfortunate side effect of the wine._ She swallowed painfully, realizing her ragged breathing had left her parched. Careful not to wake Anakin, she eased out of bed and threw a robe over her shoulders, knotting the ties securely around her mid-section. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Anakin burrow further under the covers, his arm clutching the pillow. _So peaceful, so serene..._

Still shaken, she twirled a curl of mahogany hair in her fingers and let the door slide closed behind her. She headed for the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of water, taking it onto the balcony where she studied the lights in the distance.

"You know, it's not too safe for you to be out here by yourself, Senator," a voice whispered.

Her heart leaping into her throat, Padme turned to find Siri sitting on the adjoining balcony.

"Siri!" she cried softly, sinking onto a bench. "Force! You frightened me!"

"You _should_ be frightened," Siri admonished. "You shouldn't be out here at this late hour, unprotected."

"I know. I just needed some air. Couldn't sleep."

There was a moment of silence while Siri searched Padme's feelings through the Force. There was apprehension there, along with a fierce sense of protectiveness. She was going to have to tread very carefully.

"I was awakened by a disturbance in the Force," Siri offered quietly. "Obi-wan and Anakin would have been here, light sabers blazing, had I not blocked them from it. Of course, it also helped that they had polished off a full bottle of wine."

Padme gave her a wry smile before admitting, "It was a dream." Then, more forceful, "A silly nightmare, nothing more."

"It was clearly powerful if it was enough to send ripples through the Force."

"Aren't all nightmares powerful at first?" she wondered. "It wasn't like the other times - those horrible visions Jarrick sent me. Honest."

Siri still had her suspicions, but understood Padme's reluctance to voice her fear. Whatever had frightened her was something she didn't want to relive. At least not yet.

"I'll let it go this time, Padme, but you have to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"If you get any other weird vibes or dreams, you come straight to me," Siri insisted. "I know you don't want to trouble Anakin, but we can't have you hiding things. We need to know what we're dealing with, okay?"

Closing her eyes, Padme remembered Anakin's brush with the Dark side - how easily he had thrown off the effects of Jarrick's weapon, just by letting his fear for her overcome his senses. No matter what happened, she vowed to never let it come to that ever again.

Still, she couldn't keep it from everyone. That type of deception could prove even more dangerous.

Determinedly, she fixed a firm stare on Siri and promised, "Okay. I will."

"I have your word?" At Padme's nod, she continued. "Well, you'd better get back to sleep. I know Threepio has a big day planned for us tomorrow. I can only imagine what that droid of yours has in store."

"Oh, don't get me started," she replied, putting a hand to her head.

Siri smiled at her friend warmly. "Sleep well."

"Thank you. You too."

**PRACTICE RINK B - NEXT MORNING**

"This morning's objective: learning the couples spin. Please observe," TX-306 ordered, flicking on a step-by-step teaching hologram.

The couple soared across the ice, their movements perfectly timed and choreographed. As they entered a turn, they slowed their speed and the woman looped her leg around her partner's waist, the resulting momentum initiating the spin. Their bodies were pressed together seamlessly and the effect was breathtaking. Just as gracefully, they released each other and skated away.

Anakin made a gruff sound as the image blinked off, earning him an elbow in the side from his wife.

"Behave," she warned, her laughing eyes belying the stern tone of her voice.

"The arena is spinning enough already," he whispered fervently. "I don't want to make it worse."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Padme nonetheless took his hand in hers and began to skate, forcing him to keep up. Side-by-side, they glided around the rink, slowing up slightly as they had been instructed. As the chime echoed through the arena, Padme brought her leg up, locking it around Anakin's waist.

For a brief moment, their bodies moved in a tight circle, the technique perfect in its synchronization. Anakin felt a surge of pride as the world swirled around them. _Beautiful._ Sensing the spin was drawing to a close, Anakin released his grip...

And sent Padme hurtling across the ice, her arms flailing in an attempt to regain balance. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful and collided with TX-306's hoversled, the impact sending her to the ground.

"Error!" TX-306 shrieked. "Critical mistake: slamming Liri into hoversled. Correct action: Skating past hoversled and continuing routine."

"Liri!" Anakin cried, ignoring the agitated droid. "Are you all right?" Extending his hand apologetically, he thought he saw a flash of fear flood her gaze. But when he blinked, she was only looking up at him with a sardonic smile.

"Guess we'd better work on that release," she suggested, accepting his hand and getting to her feet.

A stirring of unrest permeating his heart, Anakin scanned the surrounding area before returning to Padme's side.

**PRACTICE RINK C - SAME TIME**

"Come on, Dake!" Siri trilled, smiling inwardly as Obi-wan cringed.

"Really, Kahla, must you be so loud?" he groaned, massaging his temples.

"Who me?" she asked innocently. Then, more boisterous, "Of course!"

Threepio eased forward, his manner even more nervous than usual. Timidly, he began to speak, "Today we will be continuing the routine. Perhaps we should have you get in your starting position."

Slowly, Siri faced Obi-wan and laced her fingers with his. She felt the familiar warmth sink into her skin and she shivered slightly, caught off guard by the sensation.

"Siri?" Obi-wan whispered, squeezing her hands gently.

Breathless, she replied, "Yes?"

"You could heal me, you know," he prompted. "Ease this headache a little bit."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" she joked, hiding her disappointment.

"Siriiiiiii," he begged, knowing she could never resist his pleas.

"Fine," she relented. "Close your eyes."

Immediately, he obeyed. She used the opportunity to her advantage and studied his face freely, thrilling at the sight of him so unguarded and relaxed. _He's so handsome, so calm. _

_So bloody noble. _

That last thought came through harshly and she pushed it aside, giving herself a stern talking-to. _Get a grip, Siri! What's done is done. He did the right thing, you know that! _

Finally, she let her own eyes close and reached into the Force. Obi-wan's signature shone brightly and she went towards it, wincing sympathetically at the dull pain that consumed him. As she had done so many times before, she bound herself to him, replacing the discomfort with her soothing presence. His relief was immediate and palpable, yet she still hovered, basking in their connection. _Force, I missed him. _She gave one last sigh and withdrew, returning to her senses with a snap.

He was looking at her in surprise and she felt her cheeks flush in awareness. _Oh no._ Clearing her throat, she backed away and dropped his hands as if they burned her.

"Threepio, I think I need a few more minutes to warm up, okay?" she called. Hearing the droid's acknowledgement, she skated away, her movements so quick Obi-wan could feel the breeze brush his cheek.

He glanced down at his hands, startled by how empty they felt.


	8. Preparations

**Author's Note: Hopeless4Life** – Yes, we need some dramatic music! I'm glad you liked it, hope this segment keeps you entertained as well! **Meandmysharpie** – Oh no! I'm so bummed to hear that you're sick again. Hope this chapter brings a smile to your face. Get well soon, okay? **Hellish Red Devil** – As always, your review is incredibly sweet – thank you! I was so nervous about writing Siri, but your comments have made me so glad I gave it a shot. **Anakin's Girl** – your comment is a timely one. AU versus Canon – I'm actually still toying with both ideas as I contemplate the ending of this trilogy. So, we'll see what I come up with! And yes, if you update WOWH, I will be there with bells on. **Bene Gesserach** – Oh, I'm so happy you tracked this story down; I do hope you'll join us. It was a privilege to review your story – I thought it was great! Now, on with the story!

_**00000**_

**FIVE DAYS LATER, LESS THAN THREE HOURS BEFORE FIRST PERFORMANCE**

Anakin and Obi-wan were pacing.

Siri watched them with a small smile, sincerely grateful for the distraction they were providing. By focusing on them, she was able to ignore her own churning stomach. At least for the moment. After all, it was just another assignment - one that happened to be more of a series of appearances really.

Okay, a series of Galaxy-wide appearances... Appearances where they would be wearing iceblades. And outfitted with _sparkly costumes..._

_Force, what had they gotten themselves into?_

She took a few deep breaths.

The last few days of practice had actually gone quite well, she had to admit. The nervous protocol droid had proven to be quite an adept teacher. It was clear that they knew the routine inside and out, and yet... there still seemed to be something missing. It was if their movements were so automatic that they almost appeared droid-like in their execution.

She hadn't comprehended the problem until she caught a few snippets of Anakin and Padme's routine. She had stood just out of sight, her heart aching as she saw the way they looked at each other. The emotional bond that ran between her new friends was so bright it spilled over to their routine, bringing it to life.

_Oh, Obi-wan. You still can't let go, can you? _

"Siri?" Padme's soft voice interrupted her reverie. "Are you ready?"

"What? Oh yes. Sure!" she replied, getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked, confused. "We don't have to be there for another hour."

"No," Padme corrected. "_You_ don't have to be there for another hour. Siri and I have to go now so we can get our hair done." She kissed Anakin on the cheek and gave a long suffering sigh, "The price we must pay for beauty."

Siri waited for the usual sarcastic comment from Obi-wan but he simply studied her, looking uncomfortable. Frowning at his silence, she scooped up her iceblades and followed Padme towards the door.

"Okay, partner," she tossed over her shoulder, praying her voice sounded natural. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"I'll be there," Obi-wan offered, turning red. With another uncertain look, Siri escaped through the door.

**BACKSTAGE, PREPARATION AREA, ONE HOUR LATER**

"Holy-" Siri cut off the rest of her expression, realizing it wasn't entirely appropriate. She caught another glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Wow, these droids sure do know what they're doing!"

Like Padme, her eyes had been rimmed with dark pencil for a seductive effect. However, while Padme's droid tended to go with bolder colors to match the Senator's dark hair and eyes, Siri's artist had chosen a pretty pink shade for her lips and cheeks. Somehow, the droid had even managed to put curls in her hair, pinning it up so it fell in a cascade of gold around her face.

She didn't even look like herself.

_Although, I suppose that's the idea, _she realized.

Leaning over to Padme, Siri confessed, "I feel like a decoration."

"You'll get used to it," Padme assured her, laughing. "This is nothing compared to some of the face paint I've had to wear over the years."

Siri's retort was cut off as Obi-wan and Anakin entered the room.

"Liri! You look beautiful!" Anakin exclaimed, striding towards Padme. Grasping her hands, he twirled her around happily and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly feeling very shy, Siri glanced at her feet before sensing Obi-wan's gaze. Looking up, she was startled by the wistfulness she saw there and her heart swelled hopefully.

Clearing his throat, Obi-wan dug a booted toe into the ground. "Kahla, you look really... nice."

Frowning, Siri strode towards him and quietly hissed, _"Nice?_ We're supposed to be in a relationship, you know!"

Putting a gentle hand on her hip, he added, "You're truly breathtaking."

Fighting the sting of tears, Siri forced a grin and whispered, "That's better."

Padme sighed, sensing the Jedi's disappointment as only another woman could. Giving Anakin's hand a final squeeze, she released him and strode forward, resting a hand on the small of Siri's back. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse us, we have to find our skimpy costumes."

The tension eased, Obi-wan let out a genuine chuckle and nodded his head in understanding.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Padme hurried Siri towards the dressing room.

**ONE HOUR LATER, OUTSIDE DRESSING CHAMBERS**

"Where are they?" Siri fumed, fidgeting with her new bracelet. She blew out a frustrated breath, aware that her nerves had returned in full force.

"They'll be here," Padme insisted, tightening the thin straps of her costume. The deep blue dress swirled around her knees as she moved, the fabric's movement elegant and romantic. Padme had been surprised to find that she was quite pleased with the effect. The costume was much less revealing than she had feared.

Siri's, on the other hand, was fairly racy. One of her shoulders was bare, the other arm encased in a sheer purple sleeve that looped around her finger, keeping it in place. The matching bodice was fitted snugly and the skirt hung to her knee on one side and to her upper thigh on the other.

Siri had not been pleased upon first viewing, to say the least.

_"Is anyone out there, Liri?" she had asked, her voice terse. _

_Glancing around, Padme saw the surrounding area was empty. "No, it's just us."_

_"Good." Seconds later, a finely knit cloak flew through the air, disappearing into Siri's chamber. Moments later, the Jedi emerged, the garment fastened up to her chin, effectively hiding her seductive costume. "This cloak is not coming off until I have to step on that blasted ice."_

Smiling at the memory, Padme quietly offered her help with the offending jewelry. With a couple deft flicks of her fingers, she expertly fastened the bracelet onto Siri's wrist and settled it into place.

"Thank you," came the grateful response.

"You're welcome. Now, try to relax. You and Dake are going to be fine, I promise."

Siri opened her mouth to respond but her words lodged in her throat as she sensed a commotion coming from somewhere behind them. Exchanging confused looks, Padme and Siri turned, their bodies tensed to defend themselves if necessary.

It wasn't.

Obi-wan and Anakin slowly crept into the room, clad in their performance attire. Both were frowning, both were nervous... Both had a smattering of sparkles on their purple and blue hemline, respectively.

Clapping a hand to her mouth, Padme bit her tongue in an attempt to keep her laughter from spilling forth. She chanced a glance at Siri and noted the woman merely looked stunned at the sight of The Chosen One and his legendary Master dressed in such showy garb.

"I've seen it all now," Siri teased, her face brightening as she realized she wasn't the only one displeased with the clothing choice.

Joining in on the fun, Padme whispered, "I guess they left their light sabers at home, huh? Couldn't threaten those costume droids without them, hmmm?"

Anakin glared at her before commencing a desperate attempt to pry off the offending beads. Catching on to his plan, Obi-wan did the same after shooting a confused look at Siri's ample cloak.

"Unintentional revenge is the sweetest kind," Siri sighed happily.

"Who said it was unintentional?" a familiar voice boomed. Startled, the group glanced up into the face of a smirking Mace Windu.

"Master!" Obi-wan and Anakin cried. "What are you doing here?" Siri merely looked mortified and tried to make herself invisible.

"I'm a judge, remember?" he prompted. "I have to attend a pre-show meeting to learn about my contractual duties. I just wanted to wish you well before the big performance... and I wanted to see whether the men liked their costumes."

"You did this?" Anakin wondered, pained at the thought.

"Well, let's just say I had TX-306 give some tips to the costume droids. See you after the show." With that, the Jedi Master grinned and gave a slight wave, disappearing through the door.

They all stared after him, mouths hanging open in disbelief. Before they could find their voices, the loudspeaker squawked to life:

"Would all performers please report to the Backstage area? Repeat: all performers to the Backstage area."

Resigned, Anakin shrugged, "This is where the fun begins."


	9. Place Your Bets

**Author's Note: Anakin's Girl** – Hee! Yeah, I just had to work that line in! I'm glad you're enjoying Obi-wan and Siri. Thanks for the review! **Hopeless4Life** – oh, I think Padme and Siri would be quite a team, don't you? Hope you like this update too! **Meandmysharpie** – Aw, I'm glad you like Mace; it's fun to tweak his character a little. I'm glad that ginseng did the job for you! I'll keep that in mind next time I get sick. **Hellish Red Devil** – I know! Can you just imagine those big bad Jedi in skating costumes? Oh, the image is something that never fails to make me smile! Thanks again to you all – you're keeping me inspired!

**MOMENTS BEFORE PREMIER EPISODE OF SKATING WITH THE STAR WARS**

Padme looked at the long line of contestants as they stood side-by-side, waiting for the grand introduction. They were from all walks of life - a true variety of species, personalities and talents. Yet they all had one thing in common.

They were all "ready-to-faint-any-moment" nervous.

She shifted her gaze to focus on Siri and Obi-wan as they stood a few yards away. Looking slightly uncomfortable, they were trading admiring glances when they thought no one else was looking. Although they seemed determined to deny their feelings, Padme noticed they were standing so close together that Siri's cloak blended with Obi-wan's costume, causing them to look like one body with two heads.

The effect would be comical if it wasn't so incredibly sweet.

Padme sighed happily, deeply certain her friends would acknowledge their feelings in no time. Bringing her lips to Anakin's ear, she whispered, "They really are a good match, aren't they?"

Wrinkling his nose in confusion, Anakin asked, "Who?"

"Siri and Obi-wan," she replied, exasperated.

"Well, they were partners for a long time," Anakin offered, ignoring her implications. "When I first came to the Temple, the stories about them were already becoming the stuff of legends."

"I think they're more than teammates," she insisted firmly.

Anakin looked horrified at the thought. "Obi-wan and Siri? No, my love - I really don't think so. My former Master practically sleeps with the Code tucked under his pillow."

Padme gave him a disdainful look. "Well, I know the feelings are there. Just you wait and see."

He fixed a cocky grin on his face. "I'll bet you nothing comes of it. If it does, I will wear one of my skating costumes the next time I am summoned to the Council chambers."

"All right, I'll take that bet," Padme replied quickly, her eyes flashing.

"And what will I get if I win?" he asked nonchalantly.

"If you win, I will wear one of _my_ costumes to the next Senate session," Padme replied, her eyes flashing.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Leaning over, they sealed their pact with a kiss, only pulling apart when Obi-wan started making exaggerating gagging noises. Anakin started to glare at him, but the sight of his Master dressed in a dark purple tunic and pants was too good to pass up and he settled on a mocking grin instead.

"Sure glad I didn't get stuck with purple," Anakin said, just loud enough for Obi-wan to hear. With an exaggerated motion of his arm, he pretended to inspect the dark blue color of his own costume.

Padme was glad when the "On-Air" signal blinked on, certain that the nerves were about to spill over in a rather unattractive way. She would have hated to see their cover blown over a few unwise comments about a Jedi Master's color choice. Suddenly, the show's theme music blasted through the arena.

It was time.

"Welcome, dear friends, to the very first episode of _Skating with the Star Wars!"_ the announcer trilled, his voice brimming with enthusiasm. "Our brave contestants are ready to show you their finest moves on ice as they battle for the championship. Let's meet them, shall we?"

The line started to move forward as the producer waved them over to the rink's entrance. Padme glanced over her shoulder and saw Siri clutching her cloak around her tightly. She halfway wondered if the Jedi was going to be able to part with it.

"Makala and Poya, hailing from Ryloth!"

"Ravie and Bowermi, joining us from Adari!"

"Yirn and Aspa, representing Mirial!"

Padme and Anakin stood side by side, their feet poised over the ice as they waited for their cue. Glancing around the stands, they were shocked to find the Performance Arena packed to capacity.

"Liri and Kaide, residents of the Outer Rim!"

Padme gratefully slipped her hand into Anakin's as they skated to the center ice, taking their place beside the other contestants. The crowd was on its feet, waving and clapping excitedly. Padme felt her face turn red as she took in the adoration. In truth, it was humbling and yet... soothing. To have so many people rooting for you, well - as a politician she didn't get that too much.

The announcer waited patiently for the noise to subside. After another wave of cheering, it finally did.

Resignation permeated the loud voice as it proceeded to the next couple. Padme grinned as she realized Obi-wan and Siri were about to be announced. Sure enough, the booming voice declared: "Also coming from the Outer Rim, Dake and Kahla!"

Her eyes went straight to the end of the rink where Siri tossed aside her cloak, entering the ice with a look of fierce determination on her face. A few yards in, she turned to find Obi-wan still standing there, staring at her in amazement.

Nudging Anakin, she murmured, "I want you to wear the outfit with the most sparkles. Master Windu will be most pleased." His response was a frown and a colorful curse word.

Finally, Obi-wan seemed to regain his senses and skated to Siri, joining their hands firmly. A happy buzz went through the crowd as they got their first look at the woman who had captured "Dake's" heart. Oblivious to the attention, they smiled at each other shyly, their shoulder visibly relaxing.

It was going to be an interesting night.

**FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Padme couldn't help but grin as she felt the familiar warmth of the spotlight on her skin. Her back to Anakin, she could feel his breath on her neck and the sensation brought a tingling thrill of anticipation. _I love you, Anakin. _ He squeezed her hand as his reply echoed through her mind: _I love you too._

The audience was silent as the first chords of music echoed through the building. TX-306 had chosen a soft, romantic tune and the melody brought a haunting aspect to their routine.

Padme pushed off, her dress fluttering around her gracefully. She kept her head high, her feet moving in perfect unison with Anakin's as he came up beside her. As they approached the wall, she dug in her blades and moved in a graceful arc to the right while Anakin cut to the left. Paying close attention to the beat of the music, her feet slashed across the ice, conquering the complicated footwork.

The half-circle nearly complete, she returned to center ice and met up with Anakin. Gently, he wrapped his hands around her body and she hooked her leg around his waist. For a brief moment, they twirled and their world narrowed, consisting only of each other. _Nothing will part us, my love_. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he brought them to a stop just as the music reached its crescendo, earning them a burst of applause.

The heat between them was palpable as they brought their hands up between them, palm-to-palm. Pushing with all her might, she gave a teasing grin as they parted, working through the second required aspect of the routine, but this time the difficult backwards skating proved effortless.

Their Bond flowed between them so strongly, she was able to pinpoint Anakin's exact position in the rink. And so, as the music drew to a close, she was right beside him as they threw their arms up with a flourish.

The crowd was on its feet.

Padme turned to Anakin just as he swept her into a hug, thrilled that their first performance was over. Remembering skating etiquette, he reluctantly released her and they gave a pair of sweeping bows, startled by the amount of flowers and gifts that were being tossed on the ice. Making their way to the waiting area, Padme caught a glimpse of Obi-wan and Siri, bickering.

_Uh oh…_

"I haven't decided which outfit I want you to wear yet," Anakin teased, following her gaze. "I'm sure I'll have a favorite before too long."

_Blast!_

**ENTRANCE TO RINK, SAME TIME**

"I did not have any hand in designing this costume," Siri insisted. "Do you really think I would choose something like _this?"_

"Well, you have always liked making a statement," Obi-wan implied sharply.

"And what do you mean by that?" she wondered, hurt.

"Nothing."

"You know what, Obi-wan Kenobi?" she hissed under her breath. "You're… You're just… Mean."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I am not," he sputtered. "I am simply concerned. This show is being broadcasted across the Galaxy and I don't like-"

"You don't like what?" she prompted, anger causing her face to flush.

"I don't like people gawking at you, all right? It's… impolite."

Siri felt her heart pound at his admission. Hiding a grin, she forced her face into a blank expression before taking his hand in hers.

"I appreciate your gallantry," she replied honestly. "But I can take care of myself."

_Yes, I know that better than anyone. Yet I can't help wanting to take care of you too, _he thought. But the announcer called for them to take the ice and any further conversation was halted as they were urged forward. The crowd, already excited by "Liri and Kaide's" performance, continued their cheering as they spotted their other favorite contestants entering the rink.

The trek from the entrance to center ice seemed to take forever, but finally they reached their destination. Facing each other, their hands were linked tightly as the spotlight came to rest on them.

"Show me what you've got, Kenobi," Siri whispered. She squeezed his hands supportively and the gesture sent his heart to his throat. For a moment, he studied her - the elaborate hair, the stage make-up and the crazy costume. _She had done all this for _him. The realization was so overwhelming he fell silent, so _grateful _she was simply there. With him… for him.

_We'll be fine,_ he promised silently. _ No matter what, we will be fine. I promise, Siri. _

"I know," she replied and his eyes snapped to hers in shock.

_Their connection had been renewed._

And the music started.


	10. A Precocious Performance

**Author's Note:** **Hopeless4Life** – here's the update! Sorry it wasn't sooner – life is totally crazy these days! **Hellish Red Devil** – hope you like Dake and Kahla's long-awaited performance. It was fun (but also difficult) to write. As always, thanks for your encouraging review! **Meandmysharpie** – yes, the mental imagery in this reality show trilogy is one of my favorite things about it! Hee! It makes me smile even as I write it! **Everyone:** Hope you all like this next chapter. I tried to put a blend of suspense and humor into it. Enjoy!

_**00000**_

Siri gave Obi-wan's hands a sharp tug, trying to bring him out of his startled trance. The first chords of their music selection had started and if they didn't move soon, they were going to be out of step.

_Come on, Kenobi... Focus... _

She sighed in relief as his eyes suddenly cleared and he began to skate, his movements precise and on track. She followed along, responding to his apologetic smile with one of her own as the music began to intensify.

They entered the first required element with a playful stop that sent a spray of ice towards the first row audience. Grinning teasingly, they glided backwards and their legs worked in tandem as they executed the sweeping footwork. Remembering what was coming next, Siri began to tense as they approached the difficult spin.

_I don't know if I can do this. Force, what was I thinking?_

_Relax, Siri. I've got you._

His promise was all the reassurance she needed.

She moved to the side slightly and Obi-wan stepped behind her, maintaining his grip with her one hand while letting his other hand rest on her hip. Extending her leg gracefully, she leaned into him and he sent them into a reverse spin, matching the seductive beat of the music.

_Perfect._

He reluctantly released her and she let the momentum carry her in a wide arc, chiding herself for already missing the feel of him beside her. Afraid to explore those thoughts further, she concentrated on the moves ahead and worked through the solo portion of the routine anxiously. Finally, she made the final turn and returned to center ice... and to Obi-wan.

Her heart leapt as she saw him approaching from the opposite direction, having just finished the same segment. Even though she hadn't seen any of it, she _knew_ they were in sync - and from the way he was grinning at her, he knew it too.

The audience began to roar its approval as she once again entered the safe haven of his arms... and as the final note died away, he lowered her into a perfect Bend, his lips coming to rest mere inches from her throat.

Breathless, their eyes met and she could feel her stomach turning cartwheels. Her eyes fell shut, preparing for the exquisite sensation of his lips on hers-

"That music is really effective," he joked, looking uncomfortable as he studied the crowd.

Certain the hurt was reflected in her gaze, she began to struggle to regain her footing, but he only tightened his hold.

"Easy," he complained, looking at her with a mild hint of annoyance. "Your blades are going to cut me in half if you don't stop flailing around."

"Let me up," she growled. "I want to get off this ice and into my regular clothes."

_And away from you before I humiliate myself even more._

She was grateful that her mind shields were once again in place, so her words went unheard. Finally, he set her back on her feet but wouldn't release her hand even as they took a quick bow.

She kept her smile frozen in place while the crowd continued their cheers. Exiting the ice, she pulled her hand free and hurried towards the waiting area where Padme was holding her cloak.

"Thank you," she murmured, jamming her arms into the sleeves.

"You two did really well," Padme offered encouragingly. "It was a beautiful performance."

"Thank you," Siri replied, grateful. A wistful smile came to her lips as she saw Obi-wan and Anakin laughing, clearly relieved that the night was almost over. She wished she could share their enthusiasm, but part of her _ached_ to return to the ice, to the connection that bonded them so tightly.

_Deal with it, Siri, _she chided herself._ You're a Jedi for crying out loud. Remember the "no attachments" rule? _

Releasing her emotions to the Force, she turned back to Padme and chirped, "So, Liri - what do you say? Want to make dinner again?"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Siri threw off the covers, her bare feet landing on the floor with a _thump._ She put her head in her hands, her blond hair forming a curtain around her face. She took a few moments to send out calming waves through the Force, not wanting to alarm Obi-wan or Anakin.

Exhaling a shaky breath, she stood and slowly drew on a robe, trying to ignore her shaking hands. Despite her attempt to block the dream from her memory, images and voices still seemed to float through her mind.

_A shadow whispering, not knowing he is heard._

_"You mean nothing to him."_

_White-hot pain. Someone was screaming._

_"They must be fractured, splintered apart. They are too dangerous when they are together."_

_"He pities you, surely you realize that?"_

_Silence. A ragged cry._

_"Obi-wan?"_

She shook her head, trying to make sense of the jumble, but to no avail. Needing to clear her mind, she stepped onto the balcony and let the cool air wash over her flushed skin.

"Bad dream?" came a soft voice.

Siri jumped and her hand automatically went to her waist for her light saber, but came up empty. Catching sight of Padme's worried face peering at her from the other balcony, she sighed and slowly relaxed.

"You're lucky I'm unarmed, Senator."

"Sorry for startling you," Padme replied. "I know how it feels."

Siri couldn't help but smile at her friend's statement. "Yes, I suppose you do."

"What was your dream about?"

"Boy, you go right for the throat, don't you?" Siri asked, stalling.

"Hey, what do you expect? I am a politician," Padme suggested with a laugh.

"Good point."

There was a soothing silence while the two women studied each other sympathetically. Finally, Padme broke the silence, twisting her braid around her fingers.

"My dream was about Anakin. At least, it _looked_ like Anakin," she mused. "We were standing on a fiery planet, lava raining down around us. In my dream, I was pregnant so it definitely wasn't the smartest place to be anyway."

Siri made a gesture with her hands, encouraging her to continue.

"At first, Anakin wouldn't meet my eyes, but finally he did and what I saw in him filled me with terror. There was such hatred there - and a sense of betrayal. It was so overwhelming his eyes were yellow in color."

Alarm filled Siri as she realized what Padme was describing - a Sith Lord.

"He choked me, Siri," she whispered shakily. "There I was, carrying his child and pleading for him to return to us and he _stole_ the air from my lungs. I thank the Force every day that I woke up and it was only a dream. I know Anakin would _never_ do something like that - not my Ani. But if he ever did, I really don't think I would survive."

"Good thing it was only a dream then," Siri managed. Padme nodded and looked at her expectantly. "Oh, all right. You really are persistent, aren't you? Yes, yes - it has to do with being a politician. I get it."

The Jedi took a deep breath, trying to bring the horrible images back to the forefront of her mind. "I didn't have a bad dream, not exactly. It was more like... random sequences. I don't even know if they are connected or not."

Hesitantly, she described them to Padme, pausing every now and then to clarify. When she finished, she still didn't know what to make of them, but at least she felt better now that they were out in the open.

"Do you think it was a vision?" Padme wondered. "I can speak from experience - Jarrick loves nothing more than a good mind game."

"I don't know. It didn't really feel like that, exactly. I don't think I was supposed to 'see' what I did."

"Perhaps that is a good thing?"

"Perhaps," Siri acquiesced. _At least if that was the case, they'd be one step ahead._

"You'll tell me if anything else out of the ordinary happens?"

"Yes, Senator, I promise. And the same goes for you."

"Agreed."

**PRACTICE RINK B - NEXT MORNING**

"We're late," Siri groaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "My _darling_ partner is never going to let me hear the end of this."

Padme simply gave an ear splitting yawn in response as they clambered down the last few steps. Neither woman had slept much the night before, choosing to stay up into the wee hours to discuss the 'visions' and what they might symbolize. It seemed that they were now paying for the indiscretion.

Finally, they reached the main floor and Padme sank onto the nearest bench to pull on her iceblades. She was just about to yawn again when she was interrupted by a nudge from Siri. Glancing up, all thoughts of further sleep were dashed from her mind as she saw what was happening on the ice.

Obi-wan and Anakin had apparently raided the supply closet and were now having a duel with the long foam bumpers. Normally used as cushioning on the unforgiving walls, the objects were a far cry from a light saber, but the Jedi brandished them skillfully - except for the occasional wipe-out when they'd forget they were on a slick surface.

Delighted, the two women watched the battle, wincing as Obi-wan landed a particularly embarrassing blow on the top of Anakin's head and the younger Jedi retaliated in kind. But judging by the grins on their faces, they were having the time of their lives.

"Come on," Siri prompted, handing over a purple bumper and keeping a green one for herself. "We can take them."

With an excited cry, the two women rushed the ice and joined the fray gleefully.

**OBSERVATION AREA - SAME TIME**

"Working, your plan is, Master Windu," Yoda murmured. "Happy I am to see the four of them together."

"The disturbance in the Force is growing," Mace replied thoughtfully. "We won't be able to block them from it forever. Master Tachi is already suspicious."

"Ready, they will be when the time comes," Yoda insisted.

"I hope you're right." Turning back to the glass wall, the two Jedi watched the happy couples below them. "They are our only hope."


	11. Lift N Tuck

**Author's Note**: Happy Friday, all! Thank goodness, huh? **Anakin's Girl** – Aw, I'm glad you liked the Obi-wan / Siri part. I'm surprised by how much fun I am having writing those two crazy kids! **Hopeless4Life** – It wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger, was it? I must confess, I'm leaving you with a small one again, but it's not too bad, I promise! **Meandmysharpie** – Hee! Yes, Mace Windu's plans are always full of flaws, aren't they? We'll have to see how this one goes, hmmm? **Hellish Red Devil** – Aw, I have a soft spot in my heart for Obi-wan, so I'm thrilled that you think I'm doing all right by him. And I have some Jarrick in this chapter, just for you! Hope you all have a great weekend! I'll be back as soon as I can with more!

_**00000**_

"Shut me down," Threepio fretted.

Padme knew they were quite a sight as they faced the center ice obediently, their chests still heaving from exertion. Discretely, she tried to work her hair back into a braid, but had a sinking feeling that she wasn't having much success as Siri was still grinning at her.

_Curse Anakin and his impeccable swordsmanship!_

He had taken to bopping her on the head at an angle so it dislodged her hairstyle a few strands at a time. Although she had landed a few hits initially, her hair had quickly obscured her vision and Anakin used it to his advantage, tickling her until she was breathless with laughter.

She _had_ gotten a bit of revenge - although it was admittedly accidental. In her final attempt to scramble to her feet, she had grabbed hold of his tunic for stability and had inadvertently torn off a long thin strip. It was now hanging down the middle of his back looking like some kind of tail. _If only the Jedi Council could see The Chosen One now!_ She suppressed her mirth and returned her attention to the droids.

"Congratulations to all of you on a wonderful performance last night! I was truly pleased with the results. However, this week's requirements do differ significantly," Threepio warned. "My programming tells me this routine will have a much faster pace, including a dramatic lift as the key element. The overall effect should be entertaining and vividly fun."

TX-306 urged the hoversled forward. "Today's objective: Begin learning the lift. Technique needed: Solid hold, good balance, upper body strength."

To emphasize the point, a holovid was projected onto the ice, and in slow motion it outlined the correct method for lifts. Padme watched Siri pale as the transparent man lifted the woman into the air and held her above his head, his hands mere inches from her backside.

As the image blinked off, TX-306 resumed her instruction, "First step: Stand behind your partner, hands on her waist. Second step: Lift up and shift the grip accordingly."

"Shift _your_ grip accordingly, Kenobi, and I'm going to stab you with my skate," Siri hissed. Obi-wan looked mortified and didn't reply.

TX-306 continued, ignoring the threatening glares the two Jedi were sending its way, "Important reminder: maintain balance. Critical error: dropping your partner. Possible result: serious injury or death."

"Well, that's helpful," Anakin said darkly. "There's nothing like a possible death to brighten up the morning."

Putting a gentle hand on his arm, Padme promised, "We'll be fine." Then, trying to soothe Obi-wan and Siri, who were looking more and more agitated by the moment, she suggested, "Let's just try the lifting part for now."

Moments later, Anakin stood behind her and lightly grasped her hips. She placed her hands on his and bent her knees slightly. "Now!" she called, leaping with all her might.

Effortlessly, Anakin hoisted her into the air and she locked her elbows, keeping her body in a straight line. For a long moment, she held the position until he lowered her to the ground.

"Well done!" Obi-wan applauded.

"Yeah, you guys - that was great," Siri echoed, relaxing slightly.

"Thanks," Padme replied.

Anakin smiled at the compliment and eyed Obi-wan's nervous face. Innocently, he prompted, "your turn!"

_**00000**_

_Blast you, Anakin!_

Obi-wan frowned at his former apprentice, but got into position, resting his hands at Siri's side. He had to fight the urge to pull away as the electricity immediately began to course through his arms.

_Why does she affect me like this? _And even more depressing:_ How does she not sense it too?_

He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless as their program drew to a close the previous night. In fact, he had been leaning down to do just that when he caught sight of Master Windu's face. _I cannot believe I had actually forgotten all about him... _In shock, he had reeled slightly and the moment had been lost.

His heart pounded as he realized he was actually grateful for "Tarv's" disapproving presence. _He saved me some deep embarrassment._ For the second he pulled away, Siri had made her feelings known about being in his arms.

It was not a place she liked to be.

"Hellooo! Seriously, what is wrong with your attention span these days?" Siri's aggravated voice brought him back to reality.

As conflicting emotions warred within him, he sent her through the air and into the actual lift position, perpendicular to the ground. Effortlessly, he held her steady, his hands growing warm from the lengthy contact. He tilted his head back and smiled as he took in the sight of her. She looked bewildered but happy, her face framed by a wild mess of golden blond hair. He could have stayed like that all day, just watching her fly.

But after another moment, her eyes met his and she whispered, "You can let me down now, Obi-wan."

Startled, he lowered her quicker than he anticipated and she went down in a heap. Anakin and Padme winced as her body met the hard surface with a bone jarring_ thump._

_I'm in for it now,_ he realized glumly. The apologies were already on his lips as he skated forward and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and he retreated a few steps, grateful she wasn't hurt but certain she was furious with him.

However, her eyes were sparkling as she turned towards him and got back to her feet. Checking the ties on her iceblades, she lightly commented, "Need to work on our landing, I think."

Staring at each other shyly, they grinned.

**LOCATION UNKNOWN - SAME TIME**

Jarrick paced the luxurious room, watching the replay of the previous night's competition. He didn't need to see it again - he already knew every piece of footwork, every spin... every smirk. The three Jedi and the Senator, playing the happy family for all the Universe to see.

How bloody infuriating.

His Master's words began to run through his head: _Yes, yesss... Use those dark feelings. Let them flow through you and be the source of your power. _Instantly, the mist responded, thinning the air with the acrid aura of hatred. He used it, let it dredge the deep recesses of his mind, bringing his deepest thoughts to the surface.

It was obvious. He was being taunted, just as he had been that fateful day.

_"He is not fit to be a Jedi."_

How dare they! He was one of the most powerful Force users to ever set foot in the Galaxy! Hadn't he proved that by imprisoning three of the strongest Jedi in history? He and_ he_ _alone_ had created the weapon that brought them to their knees! And still they doubted...

He always knew he had been chosen. Before he could remember, an unknown voice had been telling him, whispering of his importance. He believed it started the day he was born...

_The same day as Anakin Skywalker._

What possessed the Jedi to believe Skywalker was the Chosen One? Why, the idea was laughable. Why would an entity as all-knowing as the Force place its fate in the hands of a _slave?_ When he, the son of a _King,_ already had the status and grandeur that such a role would require?

"Fools!" he hissed, sending a pyramid of wine glasses to the floor, shattering them instantly. The noise was startling, enough to bring his new housekeeping droid flying around the corner, sensors flashing.

But he barely noticed, recalling the mist to his side as his breathing returned to normal.

"So uncivilized," he murmured at the mess, straightening the sleeves of his elegant tunic. He returned his attention to the Holoprojector, snarling as he saw Skywalker beaming at the crowd. "The Jedi have certainly misplaced their faith, that much is clear."

He could use it to his advantage and strike them down when the time was right.

Then they would see. Then they would _know._

"Soon," he whispered, once again restarting the video feed. "I will get everything I deserve. And so will they."


	12. A Little Advice

**Author's Note: **Hope you all had a great weekend! We're back with an update!** Hopeless4Life** – Aw, was the cliffie all that bad? Sorry about that! Hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for sticking with me! **Hellish Red Devil** – Aw, what a nice compliment to hear how much you like Jarrick and TX-306! I am honored! And thanks for stopping in to all my other stories – you are such a source of encouragement! **Meandmysharpie** – Yes, I must agree with you, there is nothing better than a well placed bit of sarcasm! Thanks for always having the ability to make me smile with your comments! **To all** – hope you like the update! Please let me know if you have a moment! I love hearing from my wonderful readers!

_**00000**_

**SAME DAY, MID-AFTERNOON**

"Ouch!" Padme cried, rubbing her elbow as she glared at Anakin accusingly.

"Critical error: dropping partner!" TX-306 screamed from across the rink. "Remedy: returning partner to the ice in an upright position."

The stationary lifts had actually been going well - so well in fact, that the droids had suggested they try them while actually _skating._ Feeling confident, everyone had quickly agreed... and the practice had gone downhill from there.

"I _know_ the remedy, TX-306! Force, this is impossible!" Anakin cried in frustration as he dug into the ice with his toe pick.

"Patience, my former apprentice," Obi-wan soothed.

"Oh stuff it," Siri snapped. She was currently stretched out on the ice, resting her knee on the cold surface in an attempt to keep the bruising to a minimum. She has undergone a particularly spectacular fall moments earlier and her pride still stung.

"Well that was uncalled for," Obi-wan sniffed.

"So was dumping me on the ice," she retorted, wincing as she tried to stand.

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose," he sputtered innocently.

"Yeah, we're doing the best we can," Anakin chimed in, rushing to defend his former Master. "The men clearly have the more difficult jobs here."

"What?" Padme cried.

Turning to Padme, his tone was gentle. "Well, love, it's just that we have to actually lift you _and_ maintain your balance-"

"And we have to contort our bodies into various positions while sailing through the air!" Padme pointed out.

"All the while trusting you not to let us break our necks," Siri chirped sarcastically. "A job neither of you have been performing very well, I might add."

"Hey now-" Anakin interrupted, pointing a finger at the two women as they faced him shoulder-to-shoulder. "That's… That's not…" At a loss, he turned to Obi-wan.

"That's not very team-oriented behavior," the Jedi Master offered, nodding at Anakin understandingly.

Padme and Siri's biting reply was cut off as Threepio rushed over in his hoversled, his audio sensors warning him of raised voices.

"Oh dear," he fussed. "It seems everyone has gotten a bit overexcited. Perhaps we should take a bit of a break and regroup after a short rest?" His suggestion was met with four nods and the droid's posture relaxed slightly. "Very well, we will plan to meet back here in one hour's time."

The two droids immediately exited the rink, Threepio muttering something about desperately needing an extended recharge. As the hum of the hoversled motors died away, the Arena was filled with an awkward silence.

Always the diplomat, Padme was the first to speak.

"I suppose disagreements can be expected in our situation, but it's not something I enjoy. We're facing a monumental task and you know I'm not talking about the lift element we're supposed to be learning today."

She let the insinuation hang in the air and their gazes came to rest on her face. Satisfied she had their attention, she continued, "We can't allow ourselves to lose sight of why we're here. Remember Master Yoda advice - we're supposed be_ strengthening_ our bonds, not frittering them away over a blasted routine. Let's all take a deep breath and release these frustrations to the Force, shall we?"

"Wow," Siri breathed, impressed. "You're good."

"Well, it comes from-"

"Being a politician," Siri finished, grinning broadly. "Yeah, I seem to have heard that before."

"Are you saying I talk too much about my career?" Padme asked, pretending to assume an air of arrogance.

"Oh no," Siri pretended to stammer. Putting a hand to her heart, she insisted, "After all, I would be much too frightened to tease a Senator."

"Somehow I don't think there's much that frightens you, Master Tachi," Anakin offered, coming to stand by his wife. He ran his fingers over her bruised elbow apologetically and received a reassuring smile in response.

"Well, now that you mention it, Anakin... There _was_ that one time she fell into a nest of Gundarks," Obi-wan prompted lightly.

"Don't you dare tell them that story!" Siri screeched. Then, she calmed as she quietly stated, "I guess I could always tell them about the last time we met up on Coruscant…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I? Just try me, Kenobi!"

Soon, all frustration was forgotten as they left the ice in search of some hot tea and cringe-worthy stories.

**LATE EVENING - SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Padme curled herself around Anakin's body, resting her head on his chest. For a long moment, she reveled in the simple joy of listening to the beat of his heart.

These were the times she liked best - when she was simply a wife, completely in love with her husband and relishing the thought of a life together. There was no plotting, no danger - just the two of them, cocooned safely in each other's arms.

She vowed they would have many such moments - a lifetime of them - when this confrontation with Jarrick was over.

She couldn't say she was looking forward to the final battle, of course. The thought of it was nerve wracking and kept her constantly on edge. But at least it would be over... Because if she was certain of one thing, it was this:

T_here would be no other chance. _

_Winner takes all._

"Padme?" came Anakin's voice, rough with sleep.

"Hmm?" she replied, trying to pretend she had just been awakened.

"Stop fretting and get some rest," he instructed, opening his eyes a small crack to peek at her through his lashes.

"I'm not fretting," she lied, wrinkling her nose in dismay at his accuracy.

"Yes, you are," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "I can feel the little barbs through the Force. Please, try to relax, you need your rest."

She nodded her head, the motion causing her soft curls to spill over his arm. With another shuddering breath, she allowed her eyes to close and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Gingerly, Anakin eased himself free from her embrace and crept out of the room.

**TWO HOURS LATER, MAIN LIVING AREA**

"What in the name of the Force are you doing?" a voice asked, sounding annoyed.

Anakin jumped, sending the tool he had been holding through the air, narrowly missing the voice's owner.

"Master!" he gasped. Then, in a more casual voice, he replied, "How nice to see you. To answer your question, I'm working on my assignment."

"At this hour?"

Rubbing his neck gingerly, Anakin nodded and took the tool Obi-wan handed him. "Thanks. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I was up," he reported regretfully. Then, his tone softened as he said, "You know, when Master Windu suggested you try to break into TX-306's memory bank, I don't think he expected you to do so in the middle of the night."

Anakin continued to work, his eyes never leaving the task before him even as he replied, "I know, but I... I just felt like I needed to work on this tonight."

"Because of Padme?"

The young Jedi paused, his work momentarily forgotten. Fighting back a wave of emotion, he admitted, "Yes."

Obi-wan stayed silent. He knew his former apprentice; he would explain what he was feeling once he worked it out for himself.

He didn't have to wait long.

"She senses that it's coming, Master," he whispered brokenly. "My moment as The Chosen One. She's trying to take some of the burden that's mine alone to carry and I can't let her do it. I can't."

Obi-wan took a moment to digest the impassioned statement. He knew he needed to tread carefully.

"Anakin," he finally began. "You do realize that you have been given a gift? The Force has seen fit to unite you with Padme, in all aspects of your life. Have you ever dared to think that perhaps she is _meant_ to help you?"

A look of hope began to mingle with the fear that was so plainly evident on the young Jedi's expression, but Obi-wan sensed it wasn't enough. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"The dear Senator is one of the strongest women I have ever known. You don't have to do this by yourself. She'll help you, I'll help you - and you couldn't keep Siri away if you tried! We all have faith in you, Anakin. You won't let us down."

Through the Force, he felt a wave of peace wash over his former apprentice and he sighed, happy he had gotten through to him. Intending to return to his suite, he had taken a few steps before he was halted by a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Master. For everything."

Smiling, he replied, "It's Obi-wan now, Anakin."

"Yes, Master."

Shaking his head at his former Padawan's stubbornness, Obi-wan started to leave the room, but not before Anakin called:

"I'm not the only one connected to my partner, Obi-wan."

The hiss of the door as it slid shut behind him was the only verbal reply the Jedi Master could muster.


	13. Carry A Tune

**Author's Note: **Hey all, hope you enjoy this next update! I'm sorry I don't have time for individual replies – real life is crazy at the moment. I hope to make up for it in the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**00000**_

**APARTMENT OF DAKE AND KAHLA, NEXT MORNING**

Sleepily, Siri peeled the outer layer from the fruit she was preparing to eat for her morning meal. She sent a puzzled look towards Obi-wan's closed door, shocked that he appeared still to be sleeping. She _never_ managed to wake up before him, much to her aggravation. It was something she was going to have to tease him about mercilessly for the rest of the day.

Smiling to herself, she chewed thoughtfully and stretched her groaning muscles. Yesterday had been full of ups and downs - literally and figuratively. She could sense an argument was brewing and was glad when it finally erupted. Between the warnings she was getting from the Force and the tension between herself and Obi-wan, she just wanted to let off a little steam.

Still though, she was glad when Padme spoke up and put a quick end to it. The Senator may be small in stature, but she more than made up for it in courage and wisdom. She was a perfect balance to Anakin Skywalker, that much was clear. Without her, she had a sinking feeling that The Chosen One's path might not be as defined as it was now. She hoped it was a theory she never had an opportunity to prove.

Wiping her hands on a small towel, she carried the remains of her fruit to the kitchen and put it in the disposal. Artoo greeted her happily as he patrolled the suite, ensuring the security measures were working properly. Glancing up, she saw the time on the chronometer and realized they were going to be late for practice if they didn't hurry. She grabbed her iceblades and banged a fist on Obi-wan's door.

"Kenobi! Are you up? We're going to be late to practice and you know how Threepio gets when that happens!"

No answer. She tamped down the flare of worry that wanted to spiral through her stomach.

"You'd better be decent!" she called again, trying to keep her voice light. "Ready or not, here I come."

She palmed the main control and the door slid open quietly... revealing an empty room. In the middle of the neatly-made bed was a note, written in Obi-wan's flawless penmanship.

_"My dear Kahla, I have already gone to the rink. Don't be late - you know how Threepio gets!"_ she read, crumpling up the note in her hand. Just then, the alarm chimed - she was late.

"Blast him!" she cried, racing out the door. Within seconds, she was hurrying down the stairs, her iceblades bouncing off the back of her cloak rather painfully. She skipped the last few stairs and landed on the main floor as gracefully as possible. Moving into a swift jog, she waved to Anakin and Padme as she passed their rink, heading for the one nestled behind it.

Sure enough, there was her partner, lazily skating figure eights around Threepio while they waited for her arrival. Tossing her cloak on the bench, she jammed her feet into the skates and rushed onto the ice, puposefully coming to a hard stop before the Jedi and blasting him with a shower of ice.

"Sorry I'm late. I _thought_ I was waiting for someone," she said darkly.

Obi-wan looked up innocently as he brushed the ice chips from his legs. "Didn't you get my note?"

"Sure. But not until two minutes ago when I went looking for you."

"Oh, so you went into my bedroom?" he teased, grinning.

Shooting him a look, she didn't answer.

"Well, I'm sure it will make you feel better to know that I came here early for a good cause," Obi-wan promised. Then, with a flourish, he announced, "I've just given Threepio our music selection!"

"Oh no," she whined. "It's going to be that shrill, screaming stuff you like, isn't it?"

"No," he replied, frowning. "Besides, Holo-opera wouldn't go with this week's theme. It's much too dramatic."

"More like painful," she muttered.

Ignoring her statement, he gestured towards Threepio, who raised some sort of a hand-held remote. Punching in a code, the droid aimed it at the sound system and the lights began to blink on and off. Within seconds, a familiar beat filled the air.

_Oh, for the love of-_

"Remember this?" Obi-wan asked, delighted even as a flush began to spread across his cheeks.

"How could I forget?" Siri replied, her annoyance evaporating in an instant.

_The bar was hot and Siri felt her jumpsuit begin to stick to her uncomfortably. Blasted undercover assignments. She could see that Obi-wan wasn't faring much better as he had just mopped his brow for the sixth time. _

_"I don't think he's coming," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear._

_He didn't reply for a moment and they simply looked at each other, lost in thought. Finally, someone bumped into their table and the spell was broken._

_"He's here," Obi-wan insisted. "He just hasn't presented me with my signal yet."_

_"Yes, but he also said he wouldn't come forward until he was sure we weren't Jedi," Siri pointed out. "Given that we're the only people in the entire bar who look decidedly uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure he's wondering about that."_

_"What else do you want me to do? Jedi don't dance," he sputtered, looking terrified._

_"Well, perhaps tonight we shouldn't be Jedi," Siri said flatly. "You want to get this guy or not?"_

_At his nod, she stood up and pulled him into the teeming mass of bodies. Instantly, they were flattened against each other and Obi-wan circled his arms around her waist protectively. As they began to sway to the beat, Siri closed her eyes and sighed happily. _

_She could feel his breath on her neck, his soft hair on her cheek... The anticipation bolted through her body, the sensation electric. She never wanted this moment to end - for at last, they could just be Obi-wan and Siri. There was no guilt, no Code, no disapproving Masters looking on. Just the two of them._

_Her voice husky, she pulled away and breathed, "Not bad."_

_"I suppose not," he replied, his eyes meeting hers hungrily. "Siri, I think we have a lot to discuss-"_

_"I know," she acknowledged, looking at the ground shyly._

_Suddenly, he was wrenched away by a pair of beefy hands and she stumbled back, stifling a cry of surprise. A large man was pressing the voice amplifier into Obi-wan's hand and imploring him to lead the patrons in the last chorus of the pulsing song. _

_Realization dawned in Siri's eyes as she realized they had just met their contact. And Obi-wan was going to have to sing to verify his identity before he could obtain the necessary information. She was suddenly VERY glad she had offered to accompany her favorite Jedi..._

"Oh, you were terrible," she chuckled, snapping back to the present. Her heart still pounded from the memory of their dance, of the promising conversation that never happened. _No, Siri, don't go there. Not now._

"Was I that horrible?" he wondered, hurt. "I mean, everyone cheered."

"It was free wine night," Siri pointed out. "It didn't take much to impress the crowd."

"Have it your way," he sighed, his eyes twinkling. "Personally, I think I may have missed my calling."

As Siri laughed, Obi-wan took her hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. In a quiet voice, he said, "I wanted to find a way to thank you for coming here with me and doing this ridiculous show - even if it means Anakin finding out his Master is a terrible singer."

"Kenobi, it's fine-" she began.

"I know, I know. You never back down from your duty, but this is above and beyond. You've always been so understanding."

_Especially that night, when you needed me to be more understanding than I've ever been,_ she finished silently. Resolutely, she pushed those thoughts away. She would deal with them later, in the privacy of her own room. _ Where no one would see her reliving the day her heart shattered._

Finally, she replied, "What can I say - I'm a really great girl. It's about time you noticed what the rest of the Galaxy already knew!" As he shook his head in amusement, she changed the subject, "Are we ready?"

"Sure," he agreed. Turning to the golden droid, he continued, "I just hope Threepio can come up with something good enough to go along with our song."

"If it doesn't, we have to trade him in for TX-306," Siri added mischievously.

"That beastly droid?" Threepio cried. "Goodness gracious me!"

**PRACTICE RINK B **

Feeling the air whip through her hair, Padme kicked her feet out as she had been instructed, easily conquering the playful footwork. She sensed Anakin's approach and angled her body to the side, stretching her arms to reach for him. Their fingertips grazed each other, but the contact was not enough to gain a good hold. Flying past him, she flailed for a moment before she lost her balance and went sliding across the ice. TX-306 immediately began issuing error warnings, but out of habit, they tuned her out.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked, hurrying towards her.

"Sure," she replied, standing up and immediately finding herself in her husband's warm embrace. Giving him a fierce squeeze, she leaned back and smiled broadly, letting him know she was telling the truth.

"Ready to try again?" he asked, brushing a stray curl from her cheek.

"Well, you know what they say: the thirteenth time's the charm."

"Current delay unacceptable, retry must commence immediately," TX-306 commanded, moving forward on her hoversled to ensure their attention.

"All right, all right," Anakin griped. "We're going."

Satisfied, the droid started towards the far end of the rink and Padme followed, mentally reviewing the first part of the routine. She got into position, prepared to start the quick skating segment at TX-306's signal.

It never came.

Anakin sighed in annoyance, "Blasted malfunctioning droid! Love, can you reset her system, please? There's a switch, right in the middle of her back."

Skating over, Padme reached around the tall droid, finally finding the button in question. Easily, she pulled it down and the droid jerked back to life, her eyes glowing brightly. However, instead of chiming to announce the start of the drill, a holovid began to play.

_"Has he arrived?" Jarrick inquired, sitting comfortably in an overstuffed chair, a glass of wine in his hand._

_"Yes, sir," a monotone voice replied. _TX-306's, Padme realized.

_"Wonderful," he mused. "I shall go to him."_

_"Not necessary, my friend. I have come to you first," a voice hissed. A hooded figure entered the picture, cleverly keeping his face hidden from the droid. _

_Jarrick immediately fell to his knees respectfully. "Master, it is good to see you again. I have been honing my skills in your absence, as you requested. I believe you will be most pleased." _

_"Good... Good," the figure commented gleefully. "Our time is drawing near. Soon, we will have unlimited power."_

_"And I will prove myself the true Chosen One." A look of utter evil flashed across Jarrick's face, just as the image blinked off._

Padme's eyes met Anakin's, his confusion mirroring hers. Just then, a wildly popular cantina song broke out, the deafening sound coming from Obi-wan and Siri's rink.

Shaking her head, she wondered, _could this day get any stranger?_


	14. Messages

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Happy Friday! **Hopeless4Life** - Hey there! I'm glad you liked it; hope you enjoy this update as well! **Hellish Red Devil** - Hee! Well, TX-306 certainly keeps things interesting! More to come on that Obi-wan / Siri flashback in upcoming chapters, as well as Jarrick background info... Stay tuned! **Meandmysharpie** - a good kick in the butt, huh? Well, there is something of the sort coming down the road a little ways. :-) **Anakin's Girl** - Yeah, that's going to throw our Ani for a loop and hang in the back of his mind. (Cue suspenseful music). Thanks for stopping by! **To all** - Thanks for reading; hope it's keeping you entertained! Have a great weekend! Mine will be crazy, but I hope to update on Monday!

_**00000**_

Anakin lunged towards the droid, desperately punching buttons as he tried to bring up the rest of the Holovid. After several long moments passed with no result, Padme put a hand on his arm and sent him a soothing wave of love through their Bond.

He immediately stilled, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. She watched him, concerned as he processed the images they had just seen. With a muffled curse, he looked at her.

"What did Jarrick mean by that?" he asked hoarsely.

"I don't know," Padme replied, trying to sound dismissive. She didn't like the haunted look that had come over Anakin's face. "He's insane, Ani - driven over the edge by evil. His words don't have any truth to them, surely you know that?"

"He sees things more clearly than I can, Padme; things like the future," he acknowledged fearfully.

She shook her head emphatically, refusing to believe that someone as twisted as Jarrick could possibly be The Chosen One. There was no doubt in her mind - there _was_ something special about Anakin. His mere presence spoke of greatness and destiny - two things that could not be faked.

"I need to see Obi-wan," he suddenly decided, rushing towards the exit. He had already kicked off his iceblades and was halfway to the far rink by the time she made it off the ice.

Sinking onto one of the benches, she heard her new datapad chirp and she rummaged in her cloak, trying to find the elusive object. Finally, her fingers closed around it and she pulled it free, expecting a note from Masters Windu or Yoda about the meeting scheduled to follow their next performance.

But the message that appeared on her screen was something else entirely.

_"We will be reunited soon. I have Chosen you..."_

Numb, she stared at the words until they started to blur. With a few flicks of her finger, she deleted the message and stuffed it under the cloak.

_How had he found her? _When Master Windu had given her the new datapad last week, he had assured her that it was completely untraceable.

_It was as if Jarrick could sense her..._

Suppressing the chill that was working its way down her back, she stood and began to walk in the direction her husband had gone, her steps growing faster and faster with each passing second. When she finally arrived at the entrance to Rink C, she was nearly sprinting.

"Whoa!" Siri cried, grabbing her elbow and bringing her to a sudden stop.

Catching her breath, Padme gasped, "Where's Anakin?"

"Off with Obi-wan," she replied. "He said something about a Holovid?"

Siri's eyes grew wide as she listened to Padme's description of the scene. As her words died away, she noticed the Senator shaking violently and she grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Padme replied, snuggling into the thick folds. "I left mine back there and I can't quite seem to get warm..."

"And?" the Jedi prompted, tilting her head expectantly.

"And what?"

"And what else is bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's just the Holovid," came the unconvincing reply.

Siri sang, "You promised, Padme..." She let the implication hang out there ominously, knowing it would drive her friend wild.

Sure enough, Padme sighed in resignation and murmured, "You are annoyingly perceptive."

"So I've been told. Now, out with it," she commanded. She crossed her arms and gave her a toned down version of what Obi-wan always called the "Tell me Now" face.

The mere act of remembering made Padme want to retch, but she did so anyway. "I checked my datapad before I came over here. There was a message on it. I thought it was from Master Windu or Yoda, but it wasn't. It was from Jarrick."

"What did it say?" Siri began to pace, feelings of anxiety welling up within her.

"He said we would be reunited soon - he had Chosen me."

"Well I'm sure that gave you the warm fuzzies."

Despite her worry, Siri's biting disregard for their unseen enemy had Padme laughing quietly as she replied, "Not quite."

"We've got to tell Obi-wan and Anakin," Siri insisted, starting towards the front rink. "This is getting too close for comfort now that there's been contact."

"No!" Padme cried, grasping the Jedi's arm tightly. "Please. He's upset enough over the Holovid; this will just make him more paranoid about my safety."

"He's going to be more paranoid if he thinks we're keeping something from him."

"I know," she replied, biting her lip guiltily. "But please, Siri. It was just a message, nothing specific was even mentioned! He doesn't need to know, at least not yet. Let's give him some time to work through this Chosen One nonsense with Jarrick. It's critical."

Siri blew out a breath, torn. She had learned that when you tried to keep secrets, it usually only made things worse. However, she had also learned that Anakin was overwhelmingly protective of his wife. Any further fear for her safety might be a distraction from which he couldn't recover.

And she knew he needed his wits about him for the upcoming battle. They all did.

"Fine," she agreed. "But this is it. Anything else and we spill everything, got it?"

"Got it. Thank you, Siri."

Side-by-side, they started towards the suites, practice forgotten for the time being.

**SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE - ONE HOUR LATER**

Padme watched Threepio enter the room, delicately balancing two steaming cups of tea, one of which he quickly handed off to Siri.

"Your droids continue to amaze me," Siri insisted, impressed by the display of impeccable manners.

"Thank you; we're very lucky to have them," she said, smiling at the droid warmly as she accepted her tea. Closing her eyes in bliss, Padme took a long sip before taking a spot on the softly carpeted floor.

"You're former royalty and you're sitting on the floor?" Siri cracked, nearly spitting out her mouthful of tea.

Padme rolled her eyes and flipped her braid behind her shoulder. Lightly, she explained, "It detracts from the seriousness of the situation. I do this when I'm stressed."

"How odd."

"Not really if you think about it," she replied. "I've never had to negotiate a peace treaty or plotted a military strike while seated like this - but I've played games, watched Holo-dramas and eaten a picnic lunch. It's relaxing - you should try it sometime."

Just then, the door slid open and Obi-wan and Anakin entered the chamber, looking unsettled but none the worse for wear. Artoo rolled in behind them, guiding the silent TX-306 droid with his mechanical arm.

"I must say, I rather like this new side of TX-306," Threepio proclaimed, returning with a tray of crackers and cheese. Catching sight of his maker's glare, he set the food down quickly and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Padme asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Anakin stated flatly. Angry, he looked like he wanted to throttle the deactivated droid, but simply turned away, his back to the group. Padme tried to soothe him again, but as she explored their Bond, she felt him blocking her.

"Don't do this," she demanded.

"Don't do what?" he exploded. "I'm not doing anything! That's the problem! I'm just sitting here, skating around in sparkles."

Uncomfortable, Siri quickly sank to the floor, desperately hoping Padme's advice was right. _Nope, still tense. Well, actually perhaps it _is_ the slightest bit better... _

"Anakin," Obi-wan said. "The Council has sent us here for a reason."

"I know," he admitted reluctantly. "We need to strengthen our bonds. But Master, how is that going to help us defeat the Dark side? We should be out there looking for him, not waiting for his move."

"You must trust the Force, Anakin," Siri piped up, looking at Obi-wan tentatively from her spot on the floor. He nodded his encouragement and she stood, clearing her throat. "I heard what Padme did on Plauu. If that wasn't an example of the Light defeating the Dark, then I don't know what is. I believe in us - in all of us. In fact, I feel sorry for this Jarrick character. He doesn't know what he's getting into."

During Siri's impassioned speech, Padme had come to Anakin's side and wrapped her arms around him. Initially, she felt his heart thumping wildly but as Siri's reassurances began to sink in, it began to calm.

"Thank you," he finally managed, swallowing thickly. "All of you."

_Thank you for always believing in me when I can't._ The words may have gone unspoken but the intent was clear.

Four pairs of eyes met, determined and strong.

**LATE AFTERNOON - PRACTICE RINK B**

"So Artoo is our choreography droid now?" Padme asked, grinning at the tanky droid as he arrived in the hoversled.

"Just until I can finish the tests on TX-306," Anakin replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Ferroooooooooo!" Artoo whistled, bobbing up and down.

Threepio moved forward to interpret, "He has finished the download and will be presenting you with visual instructions. As such, it appears my services will not be necessary."

Catching sight of Obi-wan and Siri as they returned to their rink, Anakin said loudly, "That's good because you need to get back to the other rink. Our friends are going to need all the help they can get."

"Oh dear," Threepio fretted, spotting the rude looks Obi-wan and Siri were sending their way.

Artoo beeped steadily.

"I will most certainly do my job well," the golden droid sniffed. His entire body jerked as he caught Artoo's response as he glided away. "What do you mean I'm going down? Come back here you blasted hunk of metal!"


	15. Round Two

**Author's Note: **Oh, you are going to have to bear with me. I'm going to be out of town for a week with no access to the internet so the next update will be delayed. I've tried to make this chapter extra long for your reading pleasure so I hope that makes up for it. I'll be back soon, I promise! **Hopeless4Life** - Cool! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter - this one is quite a mix. Let me know what you think. **Hellish Red Devil** - Hope you were serious when you said you wanted some more Obi-wan / Siri! Read on:-) **Meandmysharpie** - Aw, yeah - I love to write the droids. They are hysterical! **To all** - See you next week! Enjoy!

**_00000_**

**NINETY MINUTES BEFORE SECOND PERFORMANCE**

"Um, Liri?" Siri called anxiously.

"Yes?" came the whispered reply.

"Is your costume fairly, well... tacky?"

"I don't know," Padme replied, frustrated. "I can't see past the feathers."

"You have feathers? Then I'll take that as a yes," Siri giggled. "If it makes you feel any better, I am buried in fringe."

The women emerged from the dressing room simultaneously, catching sight of one another immediately. Their mouths dropped open in shock before they were overcome by a fit of laughter.

Holding her stomach, Padme gasped, "I think Master Windu has it in for us."

"Well, I have it on good authority that we will get some revenge tonight," Siri whispered conspiratorially.

"Really?"

"Just wait and see," she insisted, her tone light yet mysterious.

Padme looked thoughtful for a moment, before her face dissolved into a grin as she realized, "If our costumes are this outrageous, imagine what the men will look like."

Siri beamed as she said, "Indeed."

**THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE START OF SHOW**

"Were they distributed as planned?" Obi-wan hissed under his breath.

"Yes, Master. Of course," Anakin responded dutifully even as he thought, _Do you really think I would miss an opportunity like this?_

"Well done," the Jedi Master chirped. "Now we just have to find our costumes and track down our wayward partners."

"That's not too bad."

Little did he know how those four words would come to haunt him.

**MOMENTS BEFORE "ON AIR" CUE**

"Where are they?" Siri groaned. Standing on her tip toes, she bobbed up and down, causing the beaded fringe of her costume to clink together.

"They'll be here! Now relax - you're rattling," Padme teased, taking in the crazy costume. The Jedi was clad in a bright red dress that skimmed her mid-thigh. Ribbons of tiny beads adorned every inch and caught even the slightest bit of light. She hoped Obi-wan's costume came with a pair of solar glasses, because he was going to need them.

"Well, I may be noisy, but you're stirring up everyone's allergies," Siri retorted, swatting away a stray feather.

Padme frowned, knowing she also looked absurd. Her costume was more subdued in color - a mild green - but made up for it with whimsical feathers that trimmed the bodice and hemline. The slightest breeze made the feathers sway and billow as if they were a living thing - she could only imagine what they would look like when she was skating.

Letting out a deep breath, she vowed, _I shall make a speech to the Senate about the inappropriateness of teasing a stern Jedi Master. _

Perhaps that would spare them further torture.

Just then, her attention was caught by the sound of two pairs of feet pounding the durasteel floor. She caught a glimpse of their harried partners as they stopped in the shadows, crouching down to attend to their iceblades. The task completed, they finally entered the well lit ante room.

"Oh..." was all Padme could say.

While not as outrageous as the women's costumes, they were still very... vivid. Anakin's fit him well as usual, the material soft and pliable. However, he had not escaped the droid's wrath completely - the hemline of his tunic was punctuated with tiny feathers - and judging by the look on her husband's face, he seemed to be wishing for the reappearance of sparkles.

"I know," Anakin spat bitterly, trying to pry off the ridiculous adornments.

"I wasn't going to say a thing," she insisted, her mouth twitching. _But that is definitely the costume you're going to wear to the next Jedi Council summons._

_You wouldn't do that to me! Padme..._

Anakin's pleas fell on deaf ears as she heard the sound of someone choking. Worried, she whirled around, her eyes landing on a hysterical Siri. She followed the woman's gaze and found a flustered Obi-wan studiously ignoring her existence. The tunic matched Siri's dress perfectly, but he had at least managed to wrangle some black pants from the droids.

"You look like you're on fire," Siri cried gleefully.

_Oh dear, she's right,_ Padme realized. The brilliant color was emphasizing the reddish tint of Obi-wan's hair, and - coupled with the blush that was spreading across his cheeks - the effect _was_ rather striking.

Thankfully, the On-Air signal chose that moment to blink on with a flash.

"Good evening!" the announcer's voice suddenly boomed. "It is my sincere pleasure to welcome you to Round Two of _Skating with the Star Wars. _Tonight, our daring duos will be performing completely new routines, learned only in the past few days. This week, the theme is 'Energy' and we can guarantee they will have you tapping your feet and dancing in your seats. Let's give them a warm welcome, shall we?"

In a group, the teams all made their way to center ice, startled by the rousing cheers that threatened to temporarily damage their hearing. Padme's gaze went right to the judges' partition and immediately spotted a smirking Mace Windu, clad comfortably in a dark brown and cream colored ensemble. She felt her ire begin to pique.

"Relax, love," Anakin soothed. "All will be revealed in due time."

Padme looked at him sharply, but was distracted by the announcer's voice as it turned playful.

"We have a special gift for the audience members in attendance tonight. Please, check under your seats for your very own piece of Holo-memorabilia."

Laughter began to build through the Arena and Padme strained her eyes to see what was causing such amusement.

Whatever it was, it was very pink...

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called. "It's your very own headcovering, as seen on Tarv during last season's _Racing with the Stars! _You'll be the epitome of style in your very own version, embroidered with those now-famous catch phrases - _You're not being very efficient, I am not impressed with your map reading skills_... and the all-time favorite: _I'm not bald, I'm just aerodyamic._ Okay, so we made that one up, but whatever the situation, we hope you enjoy our gift to you!" The crowd cheered, enthusiastically expressing their gratitude. "Now, we'll be back with the first performance of the night after these commercials. Stay tuned!"

The spotlight dimmed and Padme forced herself to move towards the exit, her eyes streaming with tears of laughter.

"Well done, my former Padawan," Obi-wan cheered, clapping Anakin on the back.

"Did you see his face?" he chuckled ruefully. "We are so doomed next week."

"Maybe he'll call a truce," Siri suggested, glancing down at her wild costume apprehensively. The other three just looked at her until she winced, resigned to the situation.

They stepped off the ice and came face-to-face with a glowering Mace Windu.

"Your suite, tonight. 1100 hours," he barked before spinning on his heel and disappearing through the far door.

"Uh oh," Obi-wan murmured.

**FORTY MINUTES LATER - CENTER ICE**

"And now, our fourth team of the night, Dake and Kahla!"

The audience erupted in excitement, their pink caps giving them the appearance of a waving sea of candy. Obi-wan watched Mace survey the crowd, his expression turning sour as he took in the sight.

Slowly, he started to step onto the ice and was just about to push off when he realized his partner was not with him. Calling to her through their Bond, he held out a hand and seconds later, soft fingers tangled with his own. He glanced at their joined hands, immediately feeling the electric tingle run up his arm and spread through his body.

"Are you ready?" he managed to whisper, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Not really. But I'll be good enough," she responded airily, giving him a winsome smile that banished his remaining anxiety.

They made their way to the center ice and turned away from each other, their backs the only features making contact. As the spotlight came to rest on them, he noticed the warmth of Siri's skin through his thin tunic and sighed. _How utterly delightful..._ Distracted by the sensation, he nearly missed the first notes as they began to soar through the air.

_Blast! That was my cue!_

Startled, he spun to face Siri and recovered quickly, instinctively falling into step. Drawing his gaze to her face, she gave him a playful wink.

_Sorry about that, _he admitted.

To his surprise, there was no teasing retort - just a rush of warm affection through their mysterious connection.

A sudden feeling of elation flowed through him and he attacked the intricate steps with vigor, matching the pace of the building music. Immediately, Siri followed and their blades flashed side by side, mirror images of each other. As the first chorus came to a close with its trademark flourish, they retreated to opposite ends of the rink.

Yet he could sense every move she made.

Entering the sweeping turn, his feet moved in a step-over pattern, the technique increasing his speed. Catching a glimpse of red near the center ice, he passed Siri once, twice, and then on the third pass, he caught her by the waist and lifted her above his head in one fluid motion. She arched her back slightly, her arms and legs perfectly poised.

_Force, how I love her._

He felt the shock through the toes of his feet. The realization left him numb and confused, so he handled the stressful situation as he always did... he raised his mind shields and simply kept moving.

He managed to make it through the remainder of the routine, sinking to the ice dramatically just as the music blasted its final, jubilant note. As always, his posture was perfectly in tune with Siri's, down to the angle of their arms.

The crowd was ecstatic, but the Jedi Master was anything but.

_I need to get out of here. I need to meditate or... do something - anything - to sort this out._

His horrified ruminations were interrupted by a glowing Siri, "Well done, Kenobi. That was... well, it was..."

"Good enough," he finished shortly.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "Good enough."

His heart sank as he watched her stalk off the ice, never looking back.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Padme felt the wind rush through her hair as the feathers tickled the skin of her neck. She eased into a backwards skating pattern and felt Anakin move behind her, his hands on her hips. Their bodies moved as one, legs sliding from side to side and front to back.

"Ready?" he teased, his breath warming her ear.

Already knowing her response, he lifted her above his head and locked his arms, holding her in position. She let her head fall back, her body forming a graceful arch high above the ice. After a long moment, Anakin returned her to the ground and she completed the move with a quick spin.

_Perfect..._

The moment she stopped, Anakin slid in front of her and she wrapped a leg around his waist, turning away slightly as the song ended.

"You were beautiful," he promised, pressing a soft kiss to her nose. She hugged him tightly, beaming at the sight of the pink-capped crowd as they leapt to their feet and screamed their approval.

Taking a quick set of bows, they started off the ice and headed for the waiting area. Padme's good mood was lessened by the sight of Siri staring blankly out the window, her skin pale against the harsh red fabric. Obi-wan was nowhere to be found.

"I'll find him," Anakin offered. With another squeeze of his hand, he disappeared through the doorway.

Padme sighed, watching Siri work her way through anger, despair and frustration. Straightening her shoulders, she walked over to the Jedi and planted two feet firmly in front of her.

"What happened with you two?" she asked gently.

The silence stretched out for so long, Padme began to wonder if Siri had even heard her. But finally, she heard the soft reply: "I don't know. I mean, I thought the routine went well, don't you?"

"It was perfect, but I'm not talking about tonight."

Siri turned innocent eyes on her new friend. "What do you mean?"

"As you once said to me - out with it."

The Jedi smiled weakly, hearing her own words as they came back to haunt her.

"It was a long time ago," she began.

_Siri raced around her sparse quarters, tidying up as quickly as she could. She really wanted to leave it in the best shape possible and hoped the next tenant would be half as happy here as she had been. Her stomach jumped with every passing moment, realizing she was about to embark on a journey that would change her life forever._

_She was going to leave with Obi-wan tonight. They were finally going to be together. _

_Her excitement built as she packed her meager belongings, carefully arranging them in her rucksack. She was only bringing a few things - her tunics, some travel pants, a scuffed pair of boots. It should be just enough to get her through a few weeks - they would have their own place soon and she would get different things then. _

_She laughed to herself as she pulled out the final thing she intended to bring - a Holo-recording of what had jokingly become known as "their" song - the one Obi-wan sang that night in the bar. The night they finally confessed their feelings for each other._

_The door chime made her jump as she tied her rucksack shut and ran for the door. Bidding it to open, she saw Master Windu standing in the doorframe and she gasped in surprise._

_"Expecting someone else?" he asked mildly._

_"N- no, of course not," she stammered. She couldn't tell him about leaving the Order - not yet, not without Obi-wan. She had made a promise and she didn't intend to break it. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Please, Master Windu - what can I do for you?"_

_"I was just making my rounds, Tachi, and thought I would see how you were doing since your Master is away. You're packing?" he wondered, spotting the small leather bag._

_She made a noncommittal sound and he frowned._

_"Oh, I see. Didn't you hear? The assignment only required two Jedi. Master Jinn and his Padawan have already left for Naboo. It is not necessary for you to accompany them on this mission."_

_Siri felt like someone had slapped her across the face. "What?" she breathed._

_"They're gone," he repeated. "We don't expect them to return for quite some time."_

_"Oh," she managed. "Well, I'm sure they will be victorious. May the Force be with them."_

_He studied her for another long moment, but she met his gaze evenly. Finally, he commanded, "Get some rest, Padawan."_

_"Yes, Master. Good evening."_

_As the door slid shut, her steady composure dissolved and she sank to the floor. _

"I don't know when they returned," she finished, smiling sadly. "I stayed away after that, only returning to the Temple when I knew Obi-wan was away on missions."

"Then how did you end up here with us?" Padme wondered sympathetically.

"Master Yoda told me Obi-wan was in danger," she replied simply. "That was all I needed to know."

**LOCATION UNKNOWN - SAME TIME**

"They are growing splintered, Master," the shadow reported, sinking to his knees before the hologram. "Just as you have foreseen."

"Good, very good," came the evil response.

"I shall continue thy bidding as you instructed," he promised, keeping his head lowered respectfully.

"Do not fail me," the voice demanded.

With a flash of light, the image disappeared and Jarrick blanched, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in fear.


	16. Out in the Open

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back – I missed you guys! Hope you're ready for an update! It's a pretty even balance of serious and fun. Please let me know what you think!** Padme's Sister – **Welcome! I'm so glad you're here and even happier that you are enjoying the story! Please continue to let me know what you think whenever you have a moment! **Hellish Red Devil** – I'm glad you're continuing to enjoy the Obi-wan / Siri interaction. I am having a great time writing them and although this is primarily an Anakin/Padme story, I wanted to give them some 'screen time' as well. Oh - and you thought Mace was annoyed before…? **Meandmysharpie** – Thanks for the good wishes for my trip. My time away was nice, but it's always good to come home! Glad you liked the pink cap thing – I actually smiled while I was writing that part, so I'm happy to hear others thought it was funny too! And there's a bit of butt kicking by Obi-wan in this chappie, just for you. **Hopeless4Life** – Sorry I couldn't update sooner – real life is really busy this time of year. Thanks for being so patient – hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_**00000**_

**BASEMENT - SAME TIME**

"I know you're in here, Master," Anakin announced, entering the dark room.

"Blast," Obi-wan muttered quietly.

Anakin ignored him and moved further into the cavernous space, finally spotting the elder Jedi in the far corner. He moved towards him as he confessed, "I was getting worried."

"Worried?" Obi-wan echoed faintly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Of course," Anakin replied, coming to stand in front of his mentor. "It's not like you to just disappear like that, Master."

"I uh, just needed some fresh air," Obi-wan insisted absently.

Anakin frowned as he noted the uncomfortably damp surroundings. _This was certainly not the best place to come for that,_ he thought. However, he was a bit more tactful as he asked, "Then why did you choose to go to the lower level storage room?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan snapped, dragging a hand through his hair. "I just did."

Anakin's eyes grew wide, unaccustomed to seeing his Master so agitated. It was usually the other way around, with Obi-wan being the one to do the calming.

Finally, he suggested, "Perhaps we should get back to the waiting area. The end of the show is drawing near and we have to be there for the final bow. Master Windu will be even angrier than he already is if we're not accounted for."

"I suppose," Obi-wan admitted, but his tone indicated he would rather do anything else.

Sudden understanding dawned in Anakin's brain and he began to smile knowingly. "Let me guess," he announced. "Your foul mood has something to do with a certain female Jedi."

"You could say that," Obi-wan replied, his accompanying laugh dry and bitter.

"What's wrong, Master?" Anakin wondered. "Siri truly cares about you, surely you aren't concerned about that?"

"You think so?" A look of hopefulness spread across the Jedi Master's face at the possibility.

"I do," Anakin assured him. Wisely, he failed to add: _At least that's what Padme tells me._

Obi-wan looked pleased for a moment, but then he started to pace. "But we are Jedi!" he exploded. "I can't just turn my back on the Code like that. It wouldn't be right. It wasn't right all those years ago and it isn't right now."

"But, sometimes we must trust in the Force-" Anakin began.

"No. I'm not like you, Anakin," Obi-wan interrupted. His voice was harsh with restrained anguish. "I can't just give up what I've devoted my whole life to without a second thought."

Stung, Anakin averted his eyes. "I didn't marry Padme on a whim, Master. She's everything to me."

Obi-wan turned away for a moment, marshalling his thoughts. Through the Force, he could feel Anakin's deep affection and concern mingled with a searing sense of hurt and the sensation brought him back to his senses. Letting out a deep breath, Obi-wan acknowledged, "I know, my friend. I know. Forgive me."

Anakin nodded, hearing the sincerity in his Master's words.

"I just wonder sometimes what it might have been like," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Anakin forced the words through a throat that was suddenly tight with emotion.

"If I'd had a different life. One with Siri," he explained. He clenched his fists and Anakin could feel him working up his nerve to tell the entire story.

Finally, he did.

"I was supposed to leave with her - we had it all planned out. Finally, we were going to be together - no rules, no Code. It would be just the two of us, living the life we never realized we wanted – at least, until we met each other. I was actually on my way to her quarters when Master Qui-gon stopped me. He said we were leaving on a vital mission, one that would change the face of the Galaxy forever. I'd never seen him so serious, so deeply reliant on my full participation."

Obi-wan faced the small, dirty window, lost in memories.

"At first I made excuses, each one more drastic than the last. But my perceptive Master saw through each and every one of them. Getting desperate, I was just about to blurt out the truth when he said something that stopped me in my tracks. _'It is your destiny, Padawan. If you do not accompany me, you turn your back on the Force and I do not believe the Galaxy will survive it.'_ What do you say to that?"

Mute, Anakin just shook his head, at a complete loss.

"My blasted sense of duty was just as ingrained back then as it is now and so I went. I didn't even have a chance to say good-bye to Siri or to explain why I was leaving. I simply headed straight for the ship and sat in the co-pilot's chair, watching the Temple fade away. When I finally returned, she was gone, of course. I didn't see her again until that day in the Council chambers, when she agreed to join us on this assignment."

Anakin blinked, trying to digest all that his Master was telling him. With a sinking feeling, he asked, "Where did you go on your mission?"

"To Naboo... and then to Tatooine where I met a rather rambunctious young boy," he teased.

"Oh, Master," Anakin began. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't you say it," Obi-wan interrupted. Once again, his eyes were fierce and troubled. "I will never regret being your Master. It has been one of the greatest honors of my life and as Qui-gon said, it was what I was meant to do."

"Yes, but if you hadn't come-"

"Then I wouldn't have met the best friend and greatest Jedi I have ever known," Obi-wan finished quietly.

Anakin hung his head, deeply humbled by the faith his Master had in him. _I only hope I live up to it._

Obi-wan frowned, hearing the young Jedi's thoughts echo through their Bond.

"Every time you doubt yourself, you insult those of us that believe in you," he said sternly. Then, smiling a bit, he teased, "And in my opinion, we have pretty good taste. If we think you are The Chosen One, then that should be good enough for you."

Anakin accepted the hand Obi-wan extended and clasped it firmly. "I won't let you down, Master. Any of you. I promise."

"I know, my former Padawan. I know."

"Now, Master... about Siri," Anakin wheedled.

"Not now, Anakin."

**WAITING AREA - TEN MINUTES LATER**

As he stepped through the doorway to the waiting area, Obi-wan wasn't quite sure what he was walking into. He knew he had not handled the evening well thus far, leaving Siri hurt and disappointed, feeling as if he had rejected her once more.

And so, as his eyes scanned the room for his Jedi partner, he didn't know what he'd find. But for all the scenarios he had considered, he certainly didn't expect this.

Siri was laughing. Full fledged, doubled over, gasping-for-breath laughing.

At first, the sight was enough to bring a smile to his face. But his expression quickly turned into a grimace as she turned her bright eyes on him.

"You fell into a nest of gundarks? And they ripped a giant hole in the back of your pants before Anakin could rescue you?" she squealed. "Oh, why do I always miss all the good stuff?"

He turned his glare on Padme, who was suddenly very interested in tightening the laces on her iceblades.

"You told her about that?" he mumbled to Anakin who was trying to make himself invisible.

"What?" he asked, pretending like he didn't hear. Obi-wan intensified his gaze and Anakin wilted. "Well, um... There is a chance I may have mentioned it at supper one night."

Despite the mortification that was making itself known though his reddened cheeks, Obi-wan found himself chuckling and the deep tones merged with Siri's.

The sound was beautiful.

**SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE - 1100 HOURS**

"You're sure this is Master Windu's favorite?" Padme asked, fussing with the tray of cheeses and gourmet desserts.

"Yes, I checked Artoo's records thoroughly," Anakin promised. "This will take the fight right out of him."

"I don't think anything could take the fight out of Master Windu," Siri commented morosely. "I might as well accept it. My next costume is going to be so bright, it's actually going to _blind_ the audience, just you watch."

"Maybe it could have little lights that blink on and off," Padme added mischievously.

Siri used the Force and threw a pillow at her. "Don't you dare even make the suggestion!" she warned.

"You used the Force! Everyone knows that's cheating!" Padme said, grasping the offending pillow in her fist. With lightening-quick speed, she hurled it across the room, knocking the water goblet right out of Siri's hand.

"Hey!" the Jedi cried indignantly, even as she used the Force to bring more pillows to her side. "You've asked for it now!"

"Oooh, pillow fight," Anakin enthused, nudging Obi-wan with his elbow. He noticed that even the normally stoic Jedi seemed _very_ intrigued by the idea.

Exchanging a knowing glance, the two women eyed each other, communicating silently. Nodding imperceptibly, they leapt into the air and brought the pillows down, bonking the two unsuspecting men on the head. Feathers flew everywhere, covering the elegant sofa and plush carpet with their whispery softness.

Padme laughed uproariously as the small battle turned into a full fledged war. Furniture was shoved aside, plants were tipped over, and Threepio was nearly decapitated... much to Artoo's delight.

Catching sight of Anakin bearing down on her with a fistful of ice, Padme reached behind her and felt something soft and squishy. Grabbing as much as she could, she flung it in Anakin's direction, watching as it splattered across his face. He growled playfully and continued to advance, so she launched another handful of the substance in desperation.

It didn't stop him.

"Anakin! No!" she shrieked as he wrapped his arms around her, forcing the chilly ice down the back of her tunic.

She twisted and turned, trying to get to it and managed to bump into Obi-wan, who tumbled face first into a damp pile of potting soil. Siri laughed triumphantly and then went back to trying to pull off the pair of sparkly leggings Obi-wan had knotted around her forehead.

**HALLWAY OUTSIDE SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Mace Windu paused as he heard the sounds of a struggle going on inside the spacious suite.

"Anakin! No!" Padme's voice sounded strained and distressed.

He pulled out his light saber, activating it with a simple flick of his thumb. He relaxed slightly as the familiar hum of the weapon filled his ears, illuminating the narrow corridor.

His steps silent, he strode towards the door controls and quickly keyed in the security code. As it slid open with a hiss, he burst inside, ready to do battle.


	17. Crash Pads

**Author's Note**: Hey there! I have a rather lengthy chapter for you this weekend. Hope you enjoy! **Eriks Leading Lady** – Welcome! Oh, it's so good to have you back with us! I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying the story – thanks for the encouragement! **Hopeless4Life** – Aw, you always say the nicest things – I'm so grateful! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! **Hellish Red Devil** – I'm relieved to hear you say that you think I'm blending everything okay. It's been difficult since there are so many 'main' characters so your compliments really mean a lot! **Elmthesmartiepants** – Hee! Your name cracks me up! I'm so excited that you've dropped in for the story – and as an author, it's wonderful to hear that you're enjoying it because I've had a ball writing this crazy trilogy! **Padme's Sister** – I'm so glad that you are enjoying Obi-wan and Siri. I'm surprised by how much fun I'm having writing them! Thanks for the nice comments! **Meandmysharpie** – Ha! Food fights, eh? I used to have them with my sister when we were little. But then I started having to do my own laundry, so… Yeah, I stopped. Too lazy, you know! **To all** – Thanks for reading!

_**00000**_

Mace held his saber aloft, ready to strike down any potential enemy. His steps were swift and efficient as he moved further into the suite, his every nerve focused on the main living area. The struggle still waged on and seemed to be one of the most intense battles he'd ever heard.

And yet, something about it was out of place. The Force was not warning him of danger or any potential threat, but then again, the Dark side clouded everything - perhaps the Sith had found a way to block him...? Master Yoda had warned him that it was a possibility.

He tilted his head as a new sound reached his ears.

_Was that... laughter?_ he wondered, thoroughly confused. Shaking his head at the outrageous thought, he continued to keep his senses alert as he neared the source of all the noise. He tried to reach Obi-wan through the Force but the Jedi was too deeply engaged in battle to heed his call. With a deep breath, he leapt into the room and nearly dropped his weapon in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed, deactivating his light saber before he was tempted to use it.

He watched in mild satisfaction as the foursome froze, the rigidity of their spines underscoring their guilt. As they turned and their gazes met him fully, his mouth dropped open at the sight.

Obi-wan Kenobi's face was covered in brownish black dirt - some of it even matting itself in small clumps in the front part of his hair. Siri Tachi was wearing some sort of a sequined garment around her head, her hair poofing out above it in a wild snarl of tangles. Senator Amidala was squirming in a rather undignified manner, wiping her hands on the side of Anakin's tunic. And Skywalker was splattered with some sort of yellow creamy substance-

"Anakin," Mace barked sharply. "Is that what I think it is?"

Anakin swiped a finger across his face, gathering a large glob on the tip of his finger and waved it enticingly.

"Yes, Master," he grinned. "Sweetcake topping. Freshly prepared, just thirty minutes ago."

Mace felt his stomach growl in anticipation, but then annoyance began to bubble up. "And you just threw it at each other?" he hissed, horrified at the thought.

"Well, not exactly," Anakin back-peddled. Turning, he pointed at his wife. "Senator Amidala is the one who actually threw it. I simply _caught_ it, so to speak."

Padme turned and shot him a glare. _Thanks, my love._

Anakin cringed at the sarcasm in his wife's silent communication. _I am going to hear about this later._ He tried to offer her an apologetic smile, but she stepped past him, wearing what he liked to call her "diplomatic face."

"I'm deeply sorry for the mess, Master Windu," she said earnestly. "We've just been under a bit of pressure and well, we acted badly. As you can see, we did plan for some nice refreshments for your visit and if you'll give us a few minutes to tidy up, I'll be sure to bring out something a bit more... intact."

Mace snorted his acceptance and strode onto the balcony, where he could let out his amusement in private. He had never seen such an air of camaraderie and purpose. Where one had a weakness, the others made up for it and then some.

_Yes, the plan was working._

There were certainly some ups and downs and it wasn't going in the dignified manner they had figured, but it was working nonetheless.

_Master Yoda will be most pleased,_ he mused. _Most pleased, indeed._

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Suitably cleaned up, the three Jedi and lone Senator sat around the glossy brown table, sipping cups of hot tea. Obi-wan swiped a hand across his cheek, hoping he had gotten all the dirt off his face. Siri had hogged the 'fresher, attempting to flatten her hair, so he had been forced to clean up without the benefit of a mirror. He was embarrassed enough, he didn't need to have the evidence of their earlier transgression smeared across his face as a physical reminder.

They all sat up a little straighter as Mace Windu finally made his reappearance.

"Good evening," he greeted them, a scowl still wrinkling his forehead. Without waiting for their response, he made a bee-line for the new platter of sweetcakes, popping one in his mouth quickly. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and then made quite a show of licking his fingers daintily. Sensing their eyes on him, he quickly shoved his hands in his cloak and began to pace.

"We have discovered some important information on Jarrick," he stated. Catching the relief that flooded their faces, he hastened to add, "Not his location, but a bit of background, which could prove very helpful. It is always good to know your enemies."

Anakin reached for Padme's hand and grasped it tightly as the Jedi Master continued to speak.

"It seems he is from the planet Eiaros, a tiny planet well out of the long gaze of the Republic. It has been ruled by the same royal family since recorded history began. It looks like our Jarrick was the not-so-secret son of the King and a servant girl."

"Oh dear," Obi-wan murmured, already pitying the poor woman.

"The villagers were reluctant to speak of Jarrick - or, as they call him, "The Unnatural One." However, we did find out that his mother died shortly after his birth, which surely came as a relief to the King. He was quick to deny any relation to the odd child, sending him to the mining colony on Rewoid, which is where I found him. From there, the trail grows cold - he apparently disappeared shortly after we left."

"Can we speak with the royal family?" Anakin piped up, hopeful.

"Unfortunately, no," Mace replied solemnly. "They are all dead, supposedly of natural causes. But the villagers say it was as it they were smothered by an unseen hand."

**NINETY MINUTES LATER**

Siri stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. She had been lying in the same position for the past half-hour, and although her eyes felt heavy, they wouldn't stay closed.

She had too much to think about.

Her thoughts were scattered as they touched on the day's events. There was a myriad of emotions in her recollection - joy, love, frustration, heartbreak. And now, _hope._

Obi-wan had been unfailingly sweet all evening, placing a supportive hand on the small of her back, refilling her tea cup before it was empty. And when she had entered her bedroom, there was an extra blanket waiting for her, placed there by her favorite Jedi after he saw her shiver while bidding good-night to Master Windu.

_Why can't we get it right? _

She sighed, closing her eyes against the pain that buffered her heart. As a tear made its way down her cheek, she finally allowed herself an escape... sleep.

**MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Padme shifted in under the blankets, slowly becoming aware of the cool breeze that was swirling around her body. Lazily, she sat up and rubbed her face, trying to shake off the last stubborn remnants of sleep.

Blinking rapidly, she tried to acclimate herself to the oppressive darkness of the room. Finally, her vision adjusted enough to allow her to see the cracked window.

_Blast Anakin and his love of cool air._ She rolled her eyes, reluctant to leave the warmth of their bed.

Growing up in the heat of Tatooine, her husband still adored sleeping with the windows open on cool nights, relishing the kiss of the air on his skin. _Some day he's going to catch his death, _she thought, goose bumps breaking out on her arms.

Yawning widely, she slid her legs over the side of the bed and quickly padded to the far wall. Reaching for the window, she felt an invisible pair of hands clasp her wrists tightly. Startled, her eyes flew upward and locked onto a pair of blood red eyes.

She sank to the floor as everything went dark.

_**00000**_

"PADME!" Anakin cried, shaking her shoulders.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open and she saw Anakin hovering above her, his face tightened with worry. His light saber was in his palm, the blue blade humming steadily. Her head twisted to the side, searching for any trace of Jarrick.

"Where is he?" she mumbled.

"Who?" he asked. He loosened his grip on her upper arms.

"Jarrick," she explained wildly. "He was here, just a minute ago. I saw him."

"What?"

"At the window. You had left it open again and when I went to close it - he was there."

"I've been awake, love," he insisted. "You haven't moved from our bed and it is too cold tonight to open the window - even for me."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door and Anakin raised a hand, opening it with the Force. Obi-wan and Siri were there, cloaks pulled on hastily, hair standing askew.

"We sensed a disturbance in the Force," Obi-wan said. "Padme, are you all right?"

Embarrassed, Padme put a hand to her forehead. "Just a bad dream, I'm afraid. I guess Master Windu's talk about Jarrick affected me more than I realized."

"That's understandable," Siri soothed. "After all, he held you captive and invaded your mind - it's no wonder you're a bit sensitive to the subject."

Still unsettled, Padme nodded.

**NEXT MORNING, PRACTICE RINK B**

"Good morning," Threepio called, trying to edge his hoversled ahead of Artoo's. "I trust you all had a restful evening."

"It was interesting, to say the least," Obi-wan replied lightly.

"Oh dear," Threepio fretted. He knew interesting always involved some sort of danger. He was a protocol droid, why did he keep getting sent on these dangerous assignments?

Growing tired of the delay, Artoo pushed past him and tossed four garments onto the ice.

"What are these?" Padme wondered, inspecting the dark fabric. It had two leg holes and was constructed of stretchy fabric. Yet the sides and back appeared to be stuffed generously with some sort of soft foam.

"These are called crash pads. They are to be worn over the bottom-half of your skating attire during practice this week," Threepio replied, still looking nervous.

"Why?" Anakin asked wryly.

"The routine we will be learning has a jump element, which is difficult to learn. My programming suggests there is a high probability of painful tumbles before one can learn the proper technique."

"Oh, I see. These will protect us from getting even more bruises," Siri deduced, looking at the new addition curiously. "What a pity - I was rather enjoying the new shade my skin was taking. Purple and blue have proven to be a very exotic combination, you know. Just ask Master Secura."

Padme laughed and followed Siri to the benches where they could pull on the crash pads without well, crashing. She had a feeling that the devices were going to prove to be quite beneficial even while being extremely unflattering.

"There's always a catch, isn't there?" Siri noted, squirming into the form-fitting garment. "Just when you get used to wearing these ridiculous outfits, they find a way to make it even worse."

"They just like to keep us on our toes," Padme replied, smoothing her hands over her well-padded hips. She looked to the ice where Obi-wan and Anakin were arguing about whether to wear the odd looking equipment.

Siri caught her bemused look and commented, "I bet you two are so close, there's nothing that could throw you off balance, is there?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Padme said lightly, returning to the ice. "But watch this!" Putting a hand to her mouth, she called, "Kaide!"

Anakin turned, raising his eyebrows as he took in the lumpy crash pads she was now wearing.

Impishly, Padme continued, "Be honest now...

Do these make me look fat?"


	18. Toe Loops

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I have another update for you today! Hope you enjoy it! **Hellish Red Devil** – I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying the story so much! It's always such a nice feeling to hear someone say that! Thanks for joining me on this crazy adventure! **Hopeless4Life** – Ha! Glad you liked that last line – I figured it was enough to drive fear into most any man – even Anakin Skywalker! **Padme's Sister** – Yep, Padme definitely knows how to make her husband squirm, doesn't she? Thanks for the sweet review! **Meandmysharpie** – Ha! Your review cracked me up, as always! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you get a kick out of Ani's response. **Erik's leadinglady** – Read on to find out what our dear Anakin has to say. He's a creative guy, I'll give him that! **All** – Thanks for stopping in – you make all the hard work worthwhile!

_**00000**_

Anakin froze, stark apprehension clouding his handsome face.

_There is no right way to answer this question,_ he thought worriedly. If he said yes, then he was insulting her. If he said no, then he was being dishonest.

Force help him, he was_ trapped._

He didn't need to reach out to Obi-wan through their Bond to know he was grinning like a madman somewhere over his left shoulder. Scowling, he realized he _had_ to figure out a way out of this.

Then, inspiration struck.

In one easy motion, he pulled on his own crash pads. Triumphantly, he finally responded, "No more than I do, my dear."

Padme looked at Siri and rolled her eyes. The Jedi simply shook her head in amusement as they rejoined the group on center ice.

"That was a close call," Padme murmured teasingly, coming to a stop beside her frazzled husband.

"It didn't faze me a bit," Anakin lied, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

Obi-wan, meanwhile, was pulling on his own gear and trying desperately not to slip and fall. Catching sight of his struggle, Siri loaned him a steady shoulder to lean on, and he accepted it gratefully.

Once the group was attired correctly and ready to begin practice, Threepio began to explain the move they were about to learn.

"The jump you will be performing is called a toe loop," he outlined. "To complete the element correctly, contestants must dig their toe pick into the ice, push themselves into the air and complete an entire rotation before landing on the outside of their blade. A smooth, one-footed landing is the key to a top score."

"A toe loop, huh?" Obi-wan asked, amused. "Oh, this is going to be easy."

Taking his cue, Artoo quickly flashed up a series of step-by-step holovids. Anakin knew his eyes were growing wider and wider with each passing image and he could see that his Master was regretting his overly confident statement - and it was not something Siri was going to let him forget anytime soon either.

Swallowing his dread, he turned to Padme and she immediately met his gaze, forcing a bright smile.

"We can do this. I know it. But still... do you think I can make my crash pads even thicker?" she wondered.

The tension broken, everyone began to laugh.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Padme dug in her blade and leapt with all her might. For a glorious moment, she sailed through the air, her arms tucked to her chest, hair fanned out behind her dramatically. The feeling passed all-to-quickly as she felt her skate make sudden contact with the unforgiving ground. Valiantly, she tried to adjust her balance accordingly, but... down she went.

Biting back a curse, she landed hard on her backside, feeling the bite of the cold ice even through the protective padding. Exhausted, she sat there for a moment in an attempt to regain the tattered remnants of her dignity.

_At least I'm not the only one having trouble,_ she mused, watching Siri and Obi-wan tumble to the ground, still beautifully in sync even in disaster. _When are they going to realize they are made for each other? _she wondered, surprised at her sudden sentimentality. _Blasted Jedi Code..._

Her husband's loving presence shook her from her reverie.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she insisted. She climbed back to her feet and took a deep breath. "I just can't manage the landing, no matter how hard I try."

"It will take some time." His tone was reassuring, but chagrined for even he was finding it difficult to gain purchase on the slick surface after a jump.

Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council would never let him hear the end of it if he fell flat on his face in the middle of the routine. He could already hear the diminutive Jedi Master:

_Wipe out, a Jedi does not. Stick the landing, you must._

Determined to avoid embarrassment at all cost, he gave Padme a kiss of encouragement before skating off to tackle the difficult business of staying upright...

**EARLY EVENING **

"Ow, ow, ow," Siri complained, slowly making her way into the suite.

"My entire body hurts," Padme added as she flopped onto the sofa. "Even my hair hurts."

"How can your hair hurt?" Obi-wan asked. Siri answered on Padme's behalf by giving his ginger-colored locks a good yank. "Ouch! By the Force, Siri! That was uncalled for!"

"Well, you asked," she replied sweetly, batting her eyes demurely.

Obi-wan smoothed his hair back into place, frowning at his partner even as a smile threatened to break through. He was finding it harder and harder to suppress his emotions. His connection to Siri was growing stronger with each passing day and now she was almost a constant presence in his thoughts.

What was most unnerving was the fact that they still had several weeks to go. He honestly didn't know how he was going to handle it. The assignment was getting far more complicated than he ever could have imagined.

But silently, he admitted, _I wouldn't trade it for anything._

As if she could sense his addled thoughts through his mind shields, Siri winked at him and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. Powerless to refuse her, he moved to the sofa and felt another piece of his resolve crumble.

_Well, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just relax and enjoy the evening meal with her,_ he reasoned. _And the one after that... and the one after that... and perhaps every evening meal for the rest of our lives._

Letting out a soft groan, he ignored the confused look Siri shot his way.

_Nice going, Kenobi,_ he berated himself. _Make it even more obvious._

Thankfully, Anakin's legendary appetite spared him from any further agony as he was called into the kitchen to join his former apprentice in fixing something for dinner.

**SHORTLY BEFORE MIDNIGHT, SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Padme tucked her feet under her and watched Anakin tinker with the TX-306 droid, his determination to get it up and running almost palpable. Unfortunately, he had only succeeded in burning himself on a hot fragment of metal and inventing some new and rather descriptive curse words.

"Sorry," he growled after another round of scalding language.

She shook her head and tossed him a clean cloth so he could wipe the grease from his cheek. "You really should get to bed," she finally prompted. "I know you're exhausted and we have to practice early tomorrow morning..."

"No, I still have a couple more hours here, but you go on ahead," he insisted absently.

"Anakin-" she started to plead, but her argument was interrupted as he leapt up with his fists clenched.

"We're running out of time!" he shouted. "This droid probably has all the answers we need to defeat Jarrick and I can't get a blasted thing out of it. This is my responsibility and I won't fail." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't."

Saying nothing, Padme watched her husband's display of temper with mounting concern. He always put so much pressure on himself - it was one of his greatest weaknesses. And yet, no matter how much she tried to share some of the burden, he refused to allow it.

_It must be awfully difficult to carry the weight of the Galaxy on your shoulders,_ she mused.

Mumbling an apology, he tried to snip a few of the loose wires, but the cutter blades were dull and useless. His fury mounting once more, he threw the tools aside and tore out the wires with his bare hands...

...and another holo-recording began to play.


	19. Revelations

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Unfortunately, as soon as I finish with this post, I'm getting ready to head out of town. Thankfully, it's only for a few days so I'll be back early next week. **Hopeless4Life** - Here's an update for you! I'll be back with more as soon as I can, I promise! **Padme's Sister** - There is definitely something lurking around the corner, just biding it's time... (Cue evil author's laughter). Thanks for the review! **Erik's leadinglady** - That is definitely the longest review I've ever received and one of the funniest! I loved it:-) Thanks for the laughs and for taking the time to write it! And I will never forget the light saber threat! Hee! But I promise to never leave you hanging for months at a time, so hopefully you never have to use it! **Hellish Red Devil** - Aw, I'm glad you liked that line. I think Padme would really be concerned about the pressure Anakin puts on himself. And you liked Obi-wan and Siri's spats before? Then I think you're going to love this one! ;-) **Meandmysharpie** - Nope, no couch for Anakin! He's on the ball, this time around! If only he would have had some of that foresight in ROTS, huh:-) To all - Thanks for reading! See you next week!

_**00000**_

Falling back on a deeply ingrained habit, Anakin called silently for Obi-wan, just as the scene began to play out.

_The room was dark, a carved chair and dying fire the only discernable features. Suddenly, a flickering blue light filled the room, illuminating a kneeling Jarrick. _

Disappointment filled Anakin as he realized TX-306's view port did not capture the image of the person on the other end of the transmission.

_"Have you completed your assignment?" a voice seethed._

_"Yes, Master," he replied calmly. "The royal family is dead, destroyed in the manner you instructed."_

_"Good. Very good. Can you feel your powers growing?"_

_Jarrick paused for a moment before answering. "Yes, Milord."_

_The hologram fell silent for a moment, disapproving. "I sense confusion in you, young Jarrick."_

_He shook his head emphatically. "No, Master. I have not strayed from the course."_

_"Your so-called family was a necessary casualty," the harsh voice reminded him. "Do not forget how they mistreated you, sending you away to that pit. You were a young boy, an innocent. They deserved to die."_

_"Yes, Master," Jarrick responded. His eyes began to glow red, any trace of regret now erased from his mind._

_"It is almost time to put my plan into place. Finally, you will have revenge and I will have unlimited power. The Galaxy shall be mine!" The words echoed through the room, the reverberations causing the furniture to wobble._

Anakin sensed Obi-wan standing beside him and drew comfort from his soothing presence. He turned his attention back to the recording.

_"It will be done, my lord." Jarrick's words were spoken with reverence and admiration. "And what of the Jedi?"_

_"They will be dealt with. They will not stand in our way - not even Anakin Skywalker will be able to stop us." An evil chuckle rang through the shadows. "In fact, he will have more of a hand in it than he realizes."_

Anakin felt his stomach turn to ice as the image blinked off.

_What did that mean? _he wondered desperately._ How could I possibly play a part in the destruction of the Jedi? _

Sensing his tumultuous thoughts, Padme placed a warm hand on his back. He turned, so grateful she was there. This entire situation was getting more worrisome by the day and he wanted to keep her close.

"I'm all right," he assured her. Then, he turned to Obi-wan and Siri, his words infused with confidence, as he repeated, "I'm all right."

Obi-wan stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder supportively. "Anakin, you must tell me everything you saw before we came in."

"Nothing too revealing, Master," he warned. "But I sense there's something familiar about that voice..."

"I better put on some tea," Siri offered knowingly.

It was going to be another late night.

**NEXT DAY - MID-AFTERNOON**

Padme frowned in concentration as she watched Artoo project the Holo-vid onto the ice. Due to TX-360's continued malfunction, the little astro droid was serving as their choreographer and had taken to explaining the various steps of their routine through holographic technology.

In the meantime, Threepio had returned Siri and Obi-wan to their own rink, muttering something about the "gruesome little droid trying to steal the spotlight." She grinned at the memory, but quickly returned to the task at hand.

"Okay, so we skate side-by-side and then go into a sweeping turn, gliding on one leg," Anakin summarized. "From there, we split up and do the cross over skating thing to gain speed-"

"And that's where the simultaneous toe loops come in," Padme finished.

"Exactly. Piece of cake," Anakin insisted with false bravado.

Artoo beeped to let them know that they should commence training. After checking to make sure her crash pads were in place, Padme faced Anakin and locked her arms with his. Seconds later, they were sailing across the ice and for that moment in time, she forgot all the politics, all the plotting. She was just a wife in love with her husband...

_...who was a pretty big klutz,_ she determined, as Anakin stumbled and took her down with him.

"I'm sorry, Padme," he whispered, looking heartbroken. "I just can't concentrate."

For a long while, she studied him, her expression unreadable. He began to feel even more upset, certain she was aggravated.

Much to his surprise, she began to laugh.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Your crash pads," she gasped, tears running down her cheeks. "Look!"

He turned sideways and saw that the seam had split along the backside of the unwieldy garment and thousands of tiny foam beads had spilled onto the ice. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and eventually grew into a full fledged grin.

"What a mess!" he cried, chuckling heartily. "Well, look on the bright side - at least I got my figure back."

"You sure know how to keep things interesting, Skywalker," Padme teased.

"You bet I do. I married you, didn't I?" he replied. Easily, he dodged the swat she aimed his way and managed to use her momentum to pull her into his arms. Hugging her close, he whispered his thanks to the Force that she had been brought into his life.

**EARLY EVENING - PRACTICE RINK C**

"And that just about does it for today, I think," Threepio stated, horrified by the angry looks Obi-wan and Siri were directing towards him.

His choreography programming reminded him that it had not been a good day. Both Jedi were finding the toe loops very difficult and insisted upon practicing them every spare moment. As a result, they were only about 20 percent finished with their routine which - according to his schedule - was very far behind where they should be.

"I shall see the two of you tomorrow," he promised. And then, he zoomed out of there, desperate for the warm safety of the charging chambers.

"Nice going, Kenobi," Siri spat, once the droid was out of range. "Your glowering scared Threepio to death."

"Me?" he replied, shocked. "I'm not the one that threatened to detach his leg and put it... somewhere else."

"That's because you are just too bloody polite to say what you are really thinking! So as a result, the rest of us just have to sit around and make guesses about your true feelings!"

"Is that right?" Obi-wan retorted sarcastically.

"You bet the Force that's right!"

"Well, if you think you know me so well, then tell me what I mean by this!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss.


	20. Divergent Paths

**Author's Note**: Hey all! I'm back! Thanks for being so patient – I was hoping to have this up yesterday, but I was struck with a major case of writer's block. I think I've overcome it – now I just have to hope you agree! **Erik's Leadinglady** – Oh no! Two whole chapters of randomness gone forever? Aw, I'm sorry to hear that you went to all that trouble for nothing. But thanks for the kind words about the last chapter! I'm very grateful and look forward to hearing more of your thoughts! **Meandmysharpie** – You, my friend, are hilarious! Hee! But you've gotta admit, it would take Obi-wan a long time to work up enough nerve to make the first move. He is like, Captain of the Jedi Code! But yes, he finally got his butt in gear! Yay! But now what? Stay tuned! **Hellish Red Devil** – Aw, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I'm happy it surprised you. Thanks for the comments about Jarrick – since he is my only OC, he holds a special place in my heart, as evil as he is. I'm glad you like how I'm revealing stuff – I'm trying so hard to give hints without giving it all away. **Padme's Sister** – Yes, Obi-wan had reached his breaking point in the last chapter. He was frustrated and for once, he threw the Code out the window! Here's the update you so nicely requested – sorry it took awhile. Stupid writer's block!

_**00000**_

For a long moment, Siri Tachi's world was perfect.

It was as if they had never been apart. His arms still fit perfectly around her shoulders; his hair was still long enough for her fingers to twine; his lips were still soft and inviting. Everything was as it should be - as it was _supposed_ to have been.

She could have stayed that way forever.

But much to her dismay, the rink lights started to dim, signaling the end of the afternoon's practice session - and the imminent arrival of Anakin and Padme. Reluctantly, she pulled away and brought her gaze to Obi-wan's.

"Wow," she breathed. "That's how you make a statement without saying a word, I guess."

Her heart sank as she felt Obi-wan loosen his embrace and start to back away. _Here we go again._ She nearly jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her chin.

"I'm not walking away this time," he promised, reading her thoughts. "But… You must sense..." His voice trailed off uncertainly, even as his eyes begged her to understand. "We shouldn't."

Shaking her head numbly, she started to walk away. And that's when he took her hand.

The contact caused her skin to tingle and the warmth of their bond spread through her arm, across her shoulders and down to the other hand. She could feel it in her toes, in her knees and most of all... in her heart. The sensation was something so beautiful, it couldn't be explained.

But underneath it all, there was something out of place that left her feeling... hunted. She closed her eyes and dove deeper, determined to identify the source.

Their Force signatures were becoming entangled, blurring seamlessly into one entity. _Just like Anakin and Padme, _she realized with a start. But there was something lurking on the edges... a darkness waiting to descend at the right moment, hoping to use the powerful connection to its advantage.

Jarrick.

She sighed, knowing Obi-wan was right. It would be devastating for such a powerful enemy to have control over such a connection between two Jedi... Padme's experience was dangerous enough - and the Senator wasn't even a trained wielder of the Force.

_We're never going to catch a break,_ she admitted sadly. There was no way they could willingly place such a lethal weapon in the hands of a madman.

Pushing her regrets aside, she forced a smile and replied, "I sense it too."

Then she did something that was harder than anything she'd ever done... she let go of his hand and stepped away.

"Want to have dinner?"

He smiled sadly, but nodded. "Okay."

**ONE HOUR LATER, SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Padme chewed thoughtfully as she watched the muted interaction of Obi-wan and Siri. Neither seemed particularly hungry, despite their claims otherwise. In fact, she believed Siri had been pushing that same cube of cheese around for the past fifteen minutes. She stole a glance at her husband and noticed that he was pretending to be oblivious - a fact that was confirmed as he began to speak.

"So, how was your practice today?" Anakin asked. "Good?"

"Dreadful," Obi-wan answered, his tone clipped and unhappy. "We can't seem to land those toe loops."

Siri smiled dutifully, but Padme noticed the sentiment didn't quite meet her eyes. She frowned, silently vowing to corner her friend later and find out exactly what was going on.

She knew _something_ had happened this afternoon. While she and Anakin had been teasing each other, there had been a ripple in the Force. Ani had felt it more acutely, but she was familiar enough with their Bond to recognize it as something important. For a brief instant, it was as if they were all tied together, bound tightly in a net of friendship and love. But then, just as quickly as it had come, it had dissolved, leaving her to wonder if she had actually felt it at all.

She bit her lip as she watched Siri begin to clear the table.

**LATE NIGHT, SUITE OF DAKE AND KAHLA**

Siri moaned fretfully in her sleep, trapped in a haze of darkness and fear.

_"Temporary bond... never happen..."_

_"Not... foreseen..."_

_"Too strict... Code... Our advantage..."_

_"Revenge... powerful..."_

_"Destroy... Galaxy... Watching..."_

_"Soon..."_

She sat up, sweat leaving a fine sheen on her face and soaking her nightclothes. She took a deep breath and ran a shaking hand through her hair, trying to dislodge some of the tangles. Out of habit, she sent a soothing wave through the Force, blocking Obi-wan and Anakin from her distress.

She wasn't surprised when she found Padme waiting for her on the balcony. She had sensed the Senator studying her all evening and knew a conversation was brewing.

"I figured you'd come," Padme said quietly, holding out a mug of tea.

Siri accepted the offering and sipped the soothing liquid, willing her heart to return to its normal rhythm. Padme waited patiently, certain the Jedi would speak when she was ready. She didn't have to wait long.

"It was another dream. I overheard them again, plotting and planning," she explained. Briefly, she recounted the disjointed conversation, goose bumps trailing down her arms as she recalled the harsh voices.

"It's odd that it would happen after your connection with Obi-wan," Padme noted mildly.

Siri tightened her grip on the handle of the warm beverage, trying to keep her face a mask of serenity. "Whatever do you mean?" she finally managed.

"I felt it, Siri. Earlier this afternoon. Something happened between you and Master Kenobi."

"Yeah, we had a big fight. I even threatened to tear off Threepio's leg and stuff it-"

"No, there was something more. A shared moment or something."

_It was a shared moment, all right,_ Siri thought sarcastically. But she kept her mouth shut and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on," Padme pleaded, exasperated. "This is no time to be shy. What is if it's the key to this whole mystery and we missed it because you were being bashful?"

Rolling her eyes, Siri explained what had happened, complete with the feeling of foreboding that came with the deepened connection. When she was finished, she looked at Padme, expecting to see sympathy coloring the young Senator's gaze. Instead, she saw massive confusion.

"What is it?" Siri finally asked. The words came out sharp and biting and she winced.

"I just don't quite understand," Padme commented, taking no offense to Siri's brusque manner. "That wasn't the sense Anakin and I got at all."

"What do you mean?" Now it was Siri's turn to be confused.

"Well to us, it felt like all the pieces were falling into place..." She paused, searching for the right words. "It was as if we had been given another ally in the fight against the dark side - one that could not possibly be defeated."

"So, which is it then?" Siri wondered, anguished. "Are we supposed to welcome this attachment or fight it?"

Padme put a soft hand on the Jedi's arm, trying to offer silent support. "You'll make the right decision, Siri," she insisted. "I know you will."

**THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE THIRD PERFORMANCE, WAITING AREA**

Siri clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to work through the nerves that were making her knees weak. Needless to say, the past few days been pretty rough and most of the fault was her own. Torn between wanting to embrace her Jedi partner and sending him far away, she knew she had been especially contrary and awkward. And now, here they were - preparing to go out before an enormous live audience without having completed a single successful toe loop - and it was all her fault. If only she could relax and concentrate…

_Master Windu, you are about to have the sweetest revenge possible, because I am going to make a fool out of myself, _she admitted.

At least her costume looked nice. A deep blue, it was long-sleeved with a fluffy skirt that actually came to her knees - a vast improvement, in her opinion. The bodice was embroidered with a spiraling vine pattern that sparkled in the light. Keeping with the theme, her hair had been pulled into a twist, but a few tendrils had already escaped and she hoped they wouldn't stab her in the eye.

_If I'm going to look like an idiot, I don't want my eyes watering while I do so,_ she resolved.

"Are you ready?"

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and Siri jumped, immediately searching the surrounding area for danger. When she landed on the familiar Force signature of Master Windu, she relaxed and he materialized out of the shadows.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"It's all right," she insisted. "I should have been paying attention."

He studied her from across the room. "You look tired."

_Thanks a lot, Master. That's just what I want to hear._

"I haven't been sleeping well. It turns out this assignment is fairly stressful." She hoped her voice sounded light and nonchalant, but she had a sinking feeling it didn't.

"I sense you are conflicted about something, young Tachi."

_Oh great! Now Master Windu suspects something. _She wanted to groan and stomp her feet in frustration._ Could this situation get any worse?_

Pushing down the rising sense of panic, she simply replied, "You do?"

"I do. You must trust in the will of the Force. It will not mislead you." He gave her a knowing look as he spoke.

She blew out a deep breath. "How do I know the difference before the Force's will and my fears?"

"When you're calm of heart and mind, listen closely. You will know."

Siri watched the Jedi Master exit the room, his steps as silent as his entrance. She frowned, aggravated with the mysterious advice.

_He is as confusing as Master Yoda_, she fumed.

Any further puzzling was halted as Obi-wan entered the room, looking dashing in his dark blue costume. He held out a hand and smiled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of her. "Ready?"

**LOCATION UKNOWN – SAME TIME**

Jarrick leaned into the wide array of soft pillows, a glass of red wine in his hand. Absently, he straightened the silken blanket that lay across his lap and stared into the cracking flames of the elaborate fire pit.

The time was drawing near. Everything was going according to plan, just as his Master had predicted. There would be no failure; his circle of revenge would finally be complete and his power unmatched.

The Jedi would pay for abandoning him on that cursed planet. His abilities would be displayed for all to see and he would get the recognition his Master said he deserved. Yes, the Jedi would rue the day they left him behind, deeming him unfit for their pitiful Order.

He sighed and plucked at the blanket.

_There had been one small glitch_, he admitted. That female Jedi had proved to be quite bothersome, flaring up an old connection his Master had thought irreparable. Thankfully, all was not lost. Further reflection brought the realization that it could even prove useful, if manipulated correctly – for once she was destroyed, the grief would rend Kenobi helpless.

That left Skywalker. Jarrick smirked as he imagined how the pathetic Jedi would become a Galaxy-wide laughingstock, exposed as nothing more than an elaborate fraud…

And then, at last, he could claim his rightful place as The Chosen One. If only his Mother were alive to see it, everything would be set right…

The wine glass shattered and he looked down at his hands in surprise. They were covered in red wine and he blanched, noticing its resemblance to blood.


	21. Flips and Flops

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Happy Thursday. Yeah, it just doesn't have the same ring to it as Happy Friday, does it? Hope you enjoy the latest update! I'll be back soon with more - most likely early next week.** Meandmysharpie –** I know! 20 chapters! Can you believe it? It's gone by so fast! Hee – his Mommy! Yes, if only Jarrick's problems could be so easily cured! **Elmthesmartypants** – Hi there! I'm so glad you liked it – hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **Erik's Leadinglady** – Loved your reasoning about who could die and who couldn't. So funny! And there's that light saber threat again! Awesome! Your posts are hysterical, and I am so glad for them. One of your lines of thinking is also very accurate, but I can't let you know which one, of course… Wink, wink! Stay tuned! **Hellish Red Devil** – I'm so glad that came Jarrick came across the way b/c that was exactly my intention. He was totally mishandled from the day he was born and he's just so angry and lost about it. We'll just have to wait and see how those emotions come into play in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for your consistently insightful comments. They are fantastic! **Padme's Sister** – Great insight about the Senator there! Very accurate! ;-) And as for Obi-wan and Siri's toe loops? Read on to find out! Thanks again, all!

**_00000_**

**ONE HOUR LATER - MAIN RINK**

Siri felt the warmth of the spotlight on her face and blushed as she recalled the similar heat of Obi-wan's lips on hers. _Those few moments had been amazing..._ She sighed, trying to push the memory away. It would do no good to dwell on it now. They had a routine to skate and she needed to concentrate.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long as the first notes of their musical selection filled the air. It was a fairly light, upbeat score and she had come to enjoy it immensely over the past week. But now, she found she wanted nothing more than to stuff her ears full of medi-gauze. She was willing to try anything, just as long as it stifled the emotions the song evoked.

_They were silly emotions anyway. _

Hope. Triumph. Faith.

"Siri," Obi-wan whispered urgently.

She snapped back to the present and realized she was about to miss her cue. Bringing her arms above her head, she pushed off and sailed across the ice, knowing Obi-wan was shadowing her. She held her hand out to him and he took it without hesitation, the gesture so familiar it made her insides ache. His soft touch gave her a sense of calm and she let out a deep breath, giving herself over to the performance.

She just wanted to be with him, as Siri – not as a Jedi. Even if it was only for a short time.

The routine was breathtaking and the audience stayed silent, mesmerized by the emotions that were being expressed through every precise movement. Her hands whispered across his face, his legs brushed against hers. Their bodies fit together perfectly, her hands easily circled his narrow waist, his arms found the hollows just above below her shoulders. The sight was beautiful.

And for the two Jedi, the arena dropped away, ceasing to exist. For those long moments, each was only aware of the other, their eyes locked tightly, the message clear...

They belonged to each other.

Siri closed her eyes as they parted, but she still sensed Obi-wan's every breath, his every movement. She bit her lip unconsciously, sensing the moment had come.

As if she had done it all her life, she leapt with all her might, tucking her arms to her chest tightly. A feeling of weightlessness surrounded her as she twirled through the air... and landed perfectly on her feet a moment later.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of raging applause and immediately her gaze found Obi-wan. He was beaming and beckoned her towards him. She went willingly, barely noticing the fading music. She reached for him and he swept her into his arms, bringing them to a stop just as the final note faded away.

**RINKSIDE - SAME TIME**

"Oh no. I don't believe it," Anakin grumbled.

Padme looked up, momentarily forgetting her aggravation at her costume. "What is it?"

"I just might lose our bet. I might as well face it; I'll be wearing feathers and sparkles to my next blasted Jedi Council summoning."

She peeked over his shoulder, catching the adoring looks Siri and Obi-wan were giving each other as they started off the ice. She started to smile, but her delight quickly faded as their faces changed to masks of impassivity and polite courtesy.

"No, it looks like I might be on the losing end," she noted wryly.

He followed her gaze and was only mildly surprised to see the strict expression on his Master's face. He was Obi-wan, after all - one of the strictest Jedi in all the land.

"Aw, it'll be okay," he said soothingly. "Your fellow Senators are going to love your new look. They will think you're making some sort of fashion statement."

"I only do that with my hair," she replied curtly.

Anakin laughed, picking her up and twirling her around. He loved it when she got grumpy. It was so cute.

"It's not cute," she insisted, reading his mind. _Oops._ He sometimes forgot she could do that.

Easily, he set her down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair had been left loose with the exception of two braids that crossed over her crown, acting as a headband.

He knew she wasn't pleased with this week's costume. It was fairly simple over all - black in color, long gauzy sleeves, elegantly scooped neckline. Everything met her approval - except for the skirt. Very short and split along the sides, it was simply cut for maximum maneuverability. He didn't see the problem whatsoever and promptly told her so.

"Oh, I'm sure there will be those who like it," Padme jeered. "Mainly men."

Suddenly, Anakin realized he _hated_ that blasted costume.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Padme cut across the ice, Anakin a few inches away. Their hands were linked tightly, their feet moving in perfect synchrony. They settled into the routine easily, as one would don a familiar cloak.

The music built and they split apart, even while their minds stayed connected. _We can do this… Here we go…_ Simultaneously, they took a deep breath... and executed two perfect toe loops.

_Glad that's out of the way, _Padme thought, deeply relieved.

_Me too,_ Anakin answered.

The backwards skating came naturally now and they used it to gain some speed. They turned the corner sharply and once again came face-to-face. Linking hands, they let the momentum carry them into a series of small flip jumps, rotating around each other at each pass.

The crowd cheered wildly at the playful twist.

Padme grinned, thoroughly enjoying herself. They so rarely got a chance to just be together in this way – carefree and silly. She relished it, even forgetting about her skimpy costume... temporarily.

Unfortunately, the routine started to draw to a close and she sank to the cold surface, wrapping her arms around Anakin's waist as he knelt. The music concluded with a sharp note, just as Anakin threw his arms up in the final pose.

"Well done, my love!" he beamed.

Padme got to her feet, waving happily to the crowd. Her lungs drank in the chilly air and she knew her cheeks were flushed from the exertion. It didn't matter though. She still felt as if she could skate a million more routines.

As long as she had her husband by her side.

**LATE EVENING - SUITE OF DAKE AND KAHLA**

"Enter!" Obi-wan called, sensing Master Windu's presence even before he could activate the intercom.

The door slid open and Master Windu quickly strode into the large room, moving aside for another visitor.

"M- Master Yoda!" Siri choked. Her gaze froze on the small Jedi Master, certain he was there to reprimand them. Padme moved to stand beside her, silently offering support. Anakin did the same with Obi-wan.

"A good evening it is," Yoda commented. "Skated two lovely routines, you did."

"Thank you," they all replied quietly.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Padme was the first to speak.

"What can we do for you, Master Windu... Master Yoda?"

"We've come to warn you of a disturbance in the Force," Mace explained. "There's been a very troubling turn."

"Descending, the darkness is," Yoda began. "Much care we must take. Coming, the trial is - but ready, we are not."

Anakin felt himself bristle at the lack of confidence that was being shown. Surely, the Council must believe they would defeat Jarrick. Hadn't they done everything that had been asked of them? Obi-wan and Siri were even clinging desperately to the Code, in spite of the feelings that had been rekindled due to this assignment. _What more could they do?_

Mace's head swiveled towards him, sensing the frustration rising in the young Jedi.

"Patience, Skywalker," he barked. "The four of you are heading down the right path. We have no doubt of that. Your journey is not complete yet, however."

"Yes, Master." Anakin lowered his head apologetically.

"Cruel deception is what Jarrick will use," Yoda warned. "Breaking apart the four of you will be his goal."

"You must not let him succeed," Mace instructed. "No matter how things look, remember the truth. Always think back to your time here, to the connections that have been made."

With that, the two Jedi Masters exited the apartment, leaving behind three confused Jedi and one bewildered Senator.


	22. Spirals and Secrets

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Sorry for the delay, but I am getting ready to go out of town for the holiday, so my free time has been nonexistent. Hope you enjoy the chapter – I'll be back early next week with more! **Padme's Sister** – You have me intrigued about this story idea! Thanks for the sweet review! As for whether I'm going to include Anakin's dreams… I'm not sure yet. Stay tuned! **Hellish Red Devil** – Thanks for the kind comments on their performances. That is definitely the hardest part to write, so I'm glad you enjoy it! Makes it all worthwhile! And don't worry, there's plenty more Jarrick to come. **Erik's Leading lady** – Another hysterical review! Hee! I've never heard that Sponge Bob song, but I bet my nephews have! It sounds really cute! And yes, I always want to know about my reviewers – you guys keep me going and I adore you all! I'm so happy you've stuck with me through this entire saga! **Meandmysharpie** – Hey! I thought I was being nice by not leaving you with a cliffhanger over the weekend:-P Unfortunately, my evil side is back… (Cue menacing laughter.) Thanks for the sweet review! **Hopeless4Life** – Sorry this chapter wasn't posted as fast as normal, but hopefully you'll think it was worth the wait. **Elmthesmartypants** – Thanks for dropping in – hope you like this chapter as well! **ALL** – Happy Thanksgiving! I know it's a cliché, but it's the truth: I am _so_ grateful to all of you for your overwhelming support! Hugs all around!

**

* * *

NEXT MORNING, SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Padme yawned as she piled her hair atop her head. It was hard to believe it was already time to learn another routine. They had just finished mastering the last one!

"Curse Jarrick and his relentless obsession!" she growled, combing out a tangle. "He thinks the dark side is powerful? Well, he hasn't seen anything yet. Oh yes, if I get my hands on him, I'm going to tear him a-"

"Whoa," a voice chirped, sounding amused by the unusual display of temper.

Padme whirled, startled, but the room was empty. She had thought she was alone - Anakin was still sleeping, the droids were shut down from the night before...

Finally, the voice's owner entered the room fully, wearing a great big grin along with her familiar cloak.

"Siri!" Padme cried, resisting the urge to throw her hairbrush at her friend.

"Gotcha," Siri noted.

"You're cruel for a Jedi, you know that?" Padme went back to securing her hair with pins.

"Perhaps, but I bet I can get you to change your mind on that." Casually, she dangled a large bag in front of the aggravated Senator, who immediately noticed something dark spilling out of the top.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Something we've been wanting since the day we got here..."

Titling the bag on its side, Siri allowed the contents to fall to the floor.

"Pants!" Padme exclaimed, holding one of the garments to her chest and hugging it tightly. "Oh, where did you get these?"

"Let's just say I got the best of a costume droid."

"You are amazing!" Padme was already heading for the 'fresher, eager to change out of the ridiculous practice skirt and leg warmers.

Moments later, she made her way back into the living room, heaving a sigh of relief. _Finally, a return to normalcy. Well, sort of. _

"You do realize..." Padme began, smiling teasingly. "Anakin and Obi-wan will be very disappointed in our wardrobe change."

Siri turned bright red before refuting the statement. "Oh no... I think Master Kenobi will be very relieved, actually."

"What makes you think that?"

"It will just... make things easier."

Padme frowned, sensing her friend's confusion over the situation. She knew Master Windu had visited Siri before the performance, promising she would know the right answer when the time was right. Judging by the look on the Jedi's face, that moment had not come yet.

**MID-MORNING, PRACTICE RINK C**

_TX-306 was back._

Padme didn't know whether to feel excited or disheartened by the unexpected turn of events. On one hand, it could be really good news. Perhaps TX-306's resurgence meant Anakin was closer to unlocking the droid's secrets. At this point, she thought any sort of background information on Jarrick would be helpful to their cause. But on the other hand...

It meant TX-306 was back.

_Ughhh,_ she moaned quietly. Nonetheless, she took her place next to Anakin and waited for the dry instructions she knew were about to be issued.

"Today's objective: master the death spiral."

"Isn't that what we're trying to avoid?" Padme whispered, earning her a chuckle from Anakin.

The droid ignored their lighthearted banter and cued a holovid, projecting it against the far wall. Padme felt her stomach sink as she watched the experts execute the demonstration.

In one fluid motion, the man clasped his partner's hand and began to spin. Steadily, he began to lower his arm, and with it, his partner. Propelled by his momentum, her entire body moved parallel to the ice, the back of her head nearly striking the slick surface. After a long moment of the dizzying display, the man brought his arm back up and the woman easily regained her footing.

TX-306 backed away in the hoversled and watched them expectantly. Shrugging her shoulders in resignation, Padme gave Anakin her hand and waited for him to move. Before he could do so, Siri's voice floated through the air.

"If you drop me and I die, I'm going to come back as a ghost - just so I can haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Padme couldn't make out Obi-wan's reply, but it didn't sound too promising.

"So, it sounds like things are going well in the Kenobi-Tachi rink," Anakin murmured sarcastically.

"Harmonious, as always," she replied. Yet she found that her teasing answer had a ring of truth to it – for there had been a sense of joy in Siri's tone. As odd as it was, the Jedi plainly felt most at home when she was torturing her frazzled partner. Padme nodded, pleased with herself.

Her thoughts were halted as Anakin suddenly began to spin and she found herself hurtling in a somewhat circular pattern. He tried to lower her to the ground, but she fought against it.

As a result, they both ended up sailing across the ice on their backsides.

"Ow," she cried when they finally came to a stop. "Give me some notice next time!"

"But you nodded!" he protested.

"What?"

"Just then, you nodded like you were ready to give it a try."

"I wasn't nodding at you," she insisted.

"Then what were you nodding at?" he wondered, confused.

"I was just nodding... at myself."

"At yourself?"

"Yes, I was agreeing with a thought I had."

"So, you had a thought and then immediately agreed with _yourself_ over the thought that _you_ had in the first place."

Padme frowned, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. Reluctantly, she admitted, "Yes."

Before Anakin could tease her any further, TX-306 zipped over in the hoversled and listed all the things that had been wrong with their last attempt. Suitably chastised, they returned to the starting position and waited for the cue to start. This time, they were ready.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Anakin sighed as he entered the security code to the suite he shared with Padme. There was no getting around it. He was exhausted.

It had been another long day of practice, topped off with a strenuous round of saber sparring with Obi-wan. The training came at his own suggestion, in the hopes it would dissipate some of the feelings of anxiety that were hanging over him.

But it hadn't.

He tried to acknowledge the positives. At least he and Padme had finally mastered the death spiral. Unfortunately, the moves that came after it weren't going very well.

Padme consistently emerged from the spin disoriented and - more often than not - would go sailing off in the wrong direction. The first few times it happened, he had joked about the bad habit... but he quickly learned to keep his mouth shut after she suddenly burst into tears, claiming she was going to get them eliminated. Now he simply responded with a hug and a promise that she would get it right when it mattered.

He could hear her joyous laughter coming from the other suite and he smiled.

She was certainly in better spirits today. She had even volunteered to help Siri fix something for dinner. He only hoped they were planning to use Artoo again. Yes, he had discovered their secret but saw to reason to spoil their fun - after all, he was reaping the benefits, wasn't he? No more "Dreadful Inedibles." Laughing to himself, he headed for the 'fresher.

Thirty minutes later, he had showered and was feeling decidedly better. He sniffed the air appreciatively, catching a delightful aroma that set his mouth to watering. He started towards the other suite, but paused when he heard the discussion coming from within.

"No, I can't tell him," Padme insisted. "He has enough on his mind. This will only add to his worry."

"He'll manage," Siri whispered. She set another plate on the table. "He needs to know. We're a team, remember? And he's the Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force. What if this is a key to all that?"

Padme was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. When she spoke again, her words were firm and left no room for argument. "I will deal with this in my own way. I will _not_ be controlled by Jarrick's manipulations. I just need some time, all right?"

Siri's lips thinned, but she shrugged. "Just remember that I was the voice of reason."

Anakin's heart was racing as he left the suite, his steps silent and quick. Blindly, he stepped into the turbolift, pressing a button - any button - just as long as it got him away from here. He needed to think, needed to discover the truth.

Why was Padme keeping secrets from him?

Was she ill? Had something happened with Jarrick?

He probed her thoughts, but she was blocking him. Her rebuke was gentle and loving, but it stung nonetheless.

He swallowed painfully, balling his hands into fists.

**LOCATION UKNOWN - SAME TIME**

Jarrick kneeled before the transparent image, the cold stone floor biting into his knees. He welcomed it, savoring the discomfort and letting it flow through him slowly.

"The time has come," his Master hissed. "Begin your preparations for your journey to Sogur. Cloak your movements; there can be no room for error."

"It will be done, my lord," he replied quietly.

An eerie chuckle filled the room, sending a chill down his spine.

"Our victory is nearing... Soon, all will be revealed…"


	23. Borderline

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I'm back from a great Thanksgiving holiday – I hope yours was fantastic as well. **Padme's Sister** – Hey there! Thanks for the sweet review and for the email. I'm so touched that you would take the time to do that. I will try to work some of your ideas in, if possible! **Meandmysharpie** – Hee!That's really what it's called, I promise! _The Death Spiral_ – not the most romantic name ever, is it? As soon as I heard about it, I knew I had to work it into the story! **Hellish Red Devil** – Yeah, Anakin needs to chill, but when has he ever done what he's supposed to? Glad you like the way I end chapters – because that means you're really going to like this one! ;-) **Elmthesmartypants** – I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! **Hopeless4Life** – You are always so encouraging – your enthusiasm is contagious! **Eriks Leadinglady** – Yay! Movie reviews! I was hoping to catch the new _Harry Potter_ this weekend, but things were so crazy I never got a chance. I also want to see _Walk the Line_, but I will probably have to wait until it comes out on video, as busy as I've been these days! Thanks again! **ALL** – Believe it or not, we are moving towards 'The End.' Never fear! There are still several more chapters, but I am starting to set up for the grand finale! Hard to believe, huh? Enjoy!

* * *

Padme felt a whisper brush across her mind and she smiled as she recognized Anakin's familiar presence. Gently, she turned him away and silently admonished him for being so sneaky. 

_We'll talk later. Have patience, my love._

The lighthearted response she was expecting never came. In its place, she caught an icy blast of reproach before he abruptly severed their connection. Without it, she felt as if she had been set free on a surging sea, no tether in sight. She floated for a moment in that state, lost and hurt.

Her legs suddenly gave way and she sank into a chair, confusion marring her delicate features.

"What is it?" Siri asked sharply. She started towards her, worrying causing her skin to flush. "Are you feeling okay? Do you think it's the-"

"No," Padme interrupted. She looked around to make sure Obi-wan wasn't in earshot. "I'm fine." Her voice softened. "I'm sorry. Thank you for your concern. I do appreciate it."

Siri touched her shoulder gently and asked, "So, what is it then?"

Padme tugged at the hem of her tunic, worrying the soft fabric between her fingers. "It's Anakin. He's... upset with me. For the first time since Jarrick's weapon was destroyed on Plauu, I can't feel him."

Siri looked alarmed. "Do you think Jarrick has activated another weapon?"

"No," Padme assured her. She gave a rueful laugh. "No, this time, Anakin has broken our connection by choice."

"Why would he do that? He was fine when you left him before his sparring session with Obi-wan."

"I don't know," Padme confessed. Then, sudden realization hit. "Unless... Do you think he overheard us?"

Siri cringed and closed her eyes in dismay. She had to admit, it was the only thing that made sense.

Padme cursed under her breath, but then a feeling of anger began to spread through her. The adrenaline steadied her legs and she stood, prowling the elegant suite.

"Why would he doubt me?" she cried. "I've never given him cause to think I was doing anything but what was best for us."

"I know," Siri soothed. "But this is a pretty big secret, Padme. I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled that I heard it before he did."

"But that's only because you came in when the droid was giving me the results."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that," she reminded her.

Padme stomped her foot in frustration. "I just wanted the timing to be a bit better. This is something that's going to have far reaching implications. What's so wrong with me wanting to take stock of the situation first?"

"Nothing," Siri admitted. She sat back, knowing Padme wasn't hearing a word she said.

"I mean, I just don't think there's anything wrong with a woman wanting to pick the right time and place to tell her husband he's going to be a father."

The sound of shattering glass broke into Padme's rant and she looked up to see a pale Obi-wan Kenobi.

"There's going to be another Skywalker?" he choked. "Force help us all!"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Padme sipped her water, watching the color slowly return to the Jedi Master's face. Siri was sitting next to him, rubbing his back gently.

"Anakin doesn't know?" Obi-wan asked, his words strained and uneasy.

Padme shook her head and explained everything the unexplained symptoms, the medic droid's surprising diagnosis, Siri's unfortunate timing... Obi-wan listened to the entire saga, frowning when he heard of Anakin's withdrawal only moments before. That didn't sound like his former Padawan – and certainly not when it came to his beloved wife. He scrubbed a hand over his face, missing the comforting feeling of his beard under his fingertips.

"If this news reaches Jarrick..." he mused worriedly.

"The results could be disastrous," Padme finished, putting a hand protectively over her mid-section. She rocked forward, the motion causing her braid to spill over her right shoulder. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to keep this from Anakin. I don't. But our baby will not become a pawn in this twisted game of Jarrick's. I can't let that happen."

Siri shook her head and Obi-wan could feel the ire seeping out of her in waves.

"We'll do whatever you need, Padme," she promised sharply. "We will keep you and your child safe. You have our word."

Padme nodded, tears springing to her eyes. Sniffling quietly, she said, "Anakin can't know about this. Not until this ordeal is over. Please, I beg you."

"But Padme-" Obi-wan began.

"No," she interrupted. "I'd rather have him angry at me and alive, than for him to be sympathetic and dead. He has enough to deal with and I won't be responsible for adding to it. You know I'm right, Master Kenobi. This news could give Jarrick a terrible advantage over Anakin."

Obi-wan flinched as he heard his friend call him by his formal title, but nodded his understanding.

"Very well, Milady. I will abide by your wishes for the time being," he replied tightly.

**MIDNIGHT - SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Padme relaxed as she heard the quiet hiss of the main door as it opened and then slid shut. She recognized Anakin's light footsteps as they padded across the plush carpeting before hesitating outside their bedroom door. She knew he was debating about whether to enter, wondering if she was furious with him.

She bit her lip, tentatively embracing their bond to gauge his reaction.

Relief flooded her heart as she felt him open up to her, letting his regret for his earlier behavior flood through their restored connection. She sat up in bed, her arms open as he rushed towards her.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, smoothing her hair. "I don't know what came over me this evening."

"It's all right," she whispered, guilt spiraling through her heart. "You've been under a lot of pressure. I just don't want to add to it. You know that, right?"

"I know," he replied.

"Promise me you'll remember that, Ani."

Anakin pulled away and studied her eyes, which were shadowed with worry and doubt. He smiled lightly and planted a soft kiss on her nose.

"I promise."

Padme felt like she was about to burst with the desire to share her excitement over their impending parenthood. But there were too many risks. So, she swallowed the emotion and met his earnest gaze with a sincere, "I love you."

His smile fell away, but quickly righted itself as he replied, "I love you too, angel."

Exhausted from the emotional toll the day had taken on her, Padme fell asleep within minutes, her head still pillowed on his chest. She looked so small, so peaceful.

Anakin let his head thump back on the headboard, a look of uncertainty creasing his brow.

Something was going on, he could sense it even more clearly now. Padme was keeping something from him and it was obvious she didn't intend to tell him what it was anytime soon.

Earlier, that realization had hit him with such force that he had been nearly breathless from its punch. He hadn't lost control entirely, but he had come closer than he cared to admit. It was just... The anger and fear had flared up so suddenly he couldn't suppress them and the feelings had been incredibly intense. The power that had curled inside him had been unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He sat up a bit straighter.

What if he could learn to _harness_ such strength? No harm could come from just_ considering_ it, could it? If he could wield such power, their victory would be assured before the Dark Lord even set foot on Sogur. And at long last, they would all be safe - his Master, Siri, Padme. The entire Jedi Order… Wouldn't it be worth it? Surely, it was worth a bit of exploration. After all, it was only a little experiment... What harm could come from that?

_A path to the Dark side, this line of thinking is._

He frowned as Master Yoda's teachings echoed through his head. Perhaps the elder Jedi was right. Maybe it would be best if he didn't meddle in such dangerous affairs.

_No._

He couldn't allow himself to be dissuaded. The elder Jedi's views were simply archaic and outdated. He could handle this. He was the Chosen One, after all. He _wouldn't_ be tempted. He was a child of the Light, he would always find his way back.

Wouldn't he?

Anakin shivered and pulled Padme closer, relishing her warmth.


	24. A Chill in the Air

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I've got another update for you – hope you enjoy! I'll be back early next week with more! **Meandmysharpie** – Yes, you definitely need those boots! Anakin is walking a dangerous line there. I'm glad you liked Obi-wan's reaction to the announcement of Padme's pregnancy. It made me smile as I was writing it. **Hellish Red Devil** – Thank you for your faith in my storyline! I knew I had to find a way to bring in Luke and Leia! I couldn't resist. And yes, it's hard to believe the entire trilogy is wrapping up. It's been a wonderful journey, that's for sure! **Erik's Leadinglady** – Hee! Your posts are great! I'm glad to hear that you like Ani, no matter what. ;-) And of course, it helps that he's easy on the eyes! **Padme's Sister** – I'm so happy to hear that I surprised you. I was trying to be sneaky with the hints, so I'm glad it worked! **All** – Thanks for sticking with me! We have some fun stuff coming up, so bear with me and stay tuned!

**

* * *

****FOURTH PERFORMANCE, MAIN RINK**

Padme was distracted.

She wasn't surprised. After all, the week had not been the easiest on record. After another round of squabbles, Anakin had made a point to act distant. It was obvious he was aware that there was something going on. And while he hadn't pressed her outright, he was quickly becoming resentful and secretive himself.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_I just want to protect my family._

She was so deep in thought that she nearly missed the soaring musical cue. Recovering quickly, she brought her arms out to the side and skated on one foot, her other leg stretched behind her elegantly. She wobbled slightly, but regained her balance so smoothly she doubted anyone even noticed.

But Anakin probably had. He saw everything when it came to her.

With the exception of one precious secret.

_Oh, Ani... What is going to happen to us?_

She tried to smile bravely as she executed a sharp turn and returned to her husband. Her chocolate brown costume caught the spot light, the sparkles sending tiny multi-colored prisms across Anakin's stern face. He looked so handsome… yet so formidable.

He grasped her hands, lowering her into the death spiral. The world passed by in a blur as her skates cut into the ice, leaving an iridescent spray in her wake. He brought her back to her feet and she turned into his arms, slightly out of position for the next series of spins. Anakin quickly corrected their stance, the hasty motion causing her hair to billow around her face and his eyes softened at the sight.

_You're so beautiful, _he breathed silently.

Before she could reply, his expression once again turned dispassionate.

Going into the final segment of the routine, they were side-by-side, feet scrambling to gain speed. Reaching the far end of the rink, they executed a simultaneous pair of toe loops, easily sticking the once-difficult jumps. Raising their hands to the sky, they held the position as the audience cheered excitedly and the music faded away.

"Let's give a hand to Liri and Kaide, my friends!" the announcer called. "Another fine performance by one of the Galaxy's favorite couples. Ah, yes this is surely the perfect ending to an exciting night of skating. But don't leave your seats just yet! We'll reveal the standings - as well as the next project our contestants will have to undertake - after these messages from our sponsors."

Padme tried to catch her breath as the "On Air" signal blinked off and the other skaters headed towards the center ice. Siri and Obi-wan took the position to her right, looking aggravated with each other. She sighed, guessing they had been arguing again.

Her stomach suddenly surged and she clamped her mouth shut, praying the nausea would subside. She really did not want to vomit in front of the entire Galaxy. It would be humiliating.

_Then again,_ she thought, catching Anakin's steely gaze as finally returned to her side. _Perhaps there were worse things._

**STORAGE ROOM, BEHIND MAIN RINK - SAME TIME**

"You wanted to see me?" Mace asked, slipping into the quiet room.

"Unraveling, things are," Yoda pointed out, banging his gimer stick on the floor for emphasis.

Mace frowned, agreeing. "I don't know what has gotten into them."

"Happened, something has," the small Jedi Master mused. "Secrets, suspicion, I sense."

Mace nodded, peering through the window of the small room. "I know. I sense it too."

"A plan, we need."

Mace smiled, his teeth gleaming white in the darkness. "One has already been put into place, my friend." He turned and opened the door quietly. "I must return to my seat. We wouldn't want the Galaxy to wonder at the whereabouts of one of their favorite judges."

"Overestimate your popularity, you do," Yoda replied, but his tone was amused.

"Perhaps, but I will have earned it when you see what's in store for the remaining contestants."

"Hmmm," Yoda snorted. The door clicked shut and he was alone again. Moving slowly, but efficiently, he went to the window and studied the ice below.

He could only hope Master Windu's plan was a success – so much depended on it.

**MAIN ICE - FOUR MINUTES LATER**

Siri shot a sideways look and caught Obi-wan smiling at a dark-haired woman in the crowd. In one fluid motion, she clasped his hand and squeezed.

"Ouch!" he gasped. "Not so tight."

"Our characters are supposed to be in a relationship. With each other," she hissed. "Stop ogling other women."

"I wasn't," he insisted, offended. "She was wearing some sort of shirt that had my name on it. I was simply trying to read it."

Trying to appear casual, Siri scanned the crowd and her eyes once again landed on the aforementioned woman. Sure enough, she had _"Dake is a Darling"_ embroidered across her shirt.

"Oh for the love of-" she sputtered.

"See? I have fans!" Obi-wan bragged, pleased with the situation.

"Perhaps, but it does appear as though she is intoxicated," Siri noted dryly. Just then, the woman's head lolled over and she drooled on her neighbor's shoulder.

Obi-wan's disappointed retort was cut off as the "On Air" signal flashed on and the announcer's voice echoed through the arena.

"Welcome back to _Skating with the Star Wars! _It is now time to reveal the team standings. Since the numbers are steadily dwindling, we will only announce the top three. So, in ascending order... Third place goes to: Yirn and Aspa!" The crowd clapped excitedly as the two contestants bowed and curtsied.

"Second place goes to... Dake and Kahla!" Siri felt a tug on her hand as Obi-wan pulled her forward, waving to the audience. Blushing deeply, she did the same and was once again overwhelmed by the warm reception.

There was a grin in the announcer's voice as he geared up for the final reveal.

"And the first place honor goes to... Liri and Kaide!" Siri's heart sank as she watched the couple acknowledge the applause with strained smiles. She felt a flicker of worry for Padme as the Senator placed a trembling hand to her temple.

The announcer broke into her troubled thoughts. "It is now my pleasure to announce our plans for our next episode, which is sure to be a tremendous crowd pleaser."

Siri snorted her disagreement with the presumption.

"Teams will be paired up for the sole purpose of designing their own routine and then performing it live. That's right - four to a team, one routine, zero choreography droids. How will they handle it? What will they come up with? Those are all good questions that will be answered... next week."

The crowd groaned in disappointment, as the announcer concluded, "We look forward to seeing you back here at that time! Good night!"

Siri watched Mace Windu vault the judge's table and nearly wipe out as he landed, not used to the slick surface. He quickly regained his footing and started forward like nothing had happened. In his hand, he held a slip of parchment, which listed the two-team combinations.

"The next week should be very interesting," he said by way of greeting.

Shocked by the turn of events, the contestants could only nod reluctantly in response.

"Now, I have the match ups right here." He waved the piece of paper enticingly.

"We've tried to pair the teams that have similar styles in an attempt to make the transition easier. I have been assigned the duty of announcing the teams, so here we go. Makala and Poya, you will be teamed with Yirn and Aspa. Liri and Kaide-"

Siri tensed, wondering if they would be grouped with their friends or separated. She relaxed as she heard, "You will join Dake and Kahla." The Jedi Master then fixed Siri with a meaningful stare before turning to the remaining contestants.

She sighed in acceptance. It seemed Master Windu intended them to put aside their differences and do well - and he expected _her_ to lead the way. She nodded to herself, making a silent promise. They would give a performance the Galaxy would never forget. She would see to it.

She had a feeling it was vital.

"Come on, team! Let's go!" she cried weakly, pumping her fist sarcastically.

Her three teammates looked at her like she had lost her mind, but slowly headed for the suites.

"Oh, this is going to be easy," she muttered.

Stifling a groan, she followed.


	25. Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note**: I've finally put the finishing touches on another chapter - thought I would keep it light and fun since we have one last roller coaster ride coming up! **Padme's Sister** - Siri's routine is going to be very un-Jedi like - and I mean that in a good way! Stay tuned! ;-) **Elmthesmartypants** - Don't worry - Padme will be very careful, especially now that little Luke and Leia are on the way! **Meandmysharpie** - Siri will definitely meet some resistance, but I have a feeling she will overcome it all! If not, she could always borrow your boots, right? Hee! **Hellish Red Devil** - Mace's plan is unfolding right before your eyes. Now, we just have to wonder if it will be successful? And I'm glad you liked the shirt! **Erik's Leadinglady** - Thanks for the review! You always find a way to make me laugh - hope you enjoyed your waffles! You're making me hungry! **RavenRulzRF** - Welcome to the story! I'm so glad you seem to be having fun with it. Hope you'll stick with us. **All** - Real life is crazy so I am very grateful for your patience. I love the holidays, but wow - it is one thing after another! Hope you enjoy this chapter - I'll be back as soon as I can with more!

_**00000**_

Siri waited with two cups of hot tea, a blanket and a small Holo-player. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, watching the spiraling paths of steam as they curled into each other, wafting their way to the ceiling. Her patience paid off fairly quickly as she heard the quiet hiss of the adjoining door and watched Padme slip into the darkened suite.

Immediately, Siri noticed her friend's eyes were red rimmed from crying. More than ever, she was glad she had recruited Padme for this first task. It would be good to get her mind off her dilemma; the stress couldn't be good for the baby.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Padme asked, still sniffling slightly.

"Well, it's something very important," Siri said ominously. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Padme lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. "Of course."

The Jedi grinned, happy to see the fire returning to those brown orbs. "Very well then. Let's get started." With that, she spread out a collection of metallic disks on the floor.

Padme's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Music?" she asked, running her hands over the objects.

"Yes," Siri replied. "Our mission, should we choose to accept it - is to select the music for this week's routine. The song we choose will determine everything - our costumes, the pace of the routine, the moves we implement-"

"I see," Padme nodded. She straightened her shoulders and grinned impishly. "We need to choose something outrageously fun."

Siri silently agreed, but couldn't refrain from giving her a hard time. "Are you sure? I was kind of leaning towards something dramatic."

"No thank you," Padme cried. "I think we've all had enough drama the past few weeks."

"Make that years," Siri muttered.

"Speaking of which, have you done what Master Windu advised? _When your heart and mind are calm-"_ she began to recite.

Siri cut her off.

"No."

"But, Siri, you really should-" Padme tried again.

"I can't," she mumbled. "My heart and mind are never calm when it comes to Obi-wan. Let's just leave it at that, okay? I need to sort through this myself and I will, but at my own pace."

Padme looked doubtful, but didn't say anything further on the subject. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she started to sort through the disks. She had only gone through three or four, when she held one out to Siri.

"This one," she stated simply.

Shocked by the quick decision, Siri examined the title and recognized the title instantly. It was a song that had been wildly popular years ago, but still managed to get people up and moving. Loud and boisterous, it certainly didn't fit the normal soothing tones the Jedi were encouraged to enjoy...

…Which just might make it the exact thing they needed.

"Padme," she grinned. "You're a genius!"

**NEXT MORNING - PRACTICE RINK B**

Siri laughed inwardly at the expressions on the two Jedi's faces as the music blared through the rink. Disbelief, confusion and curiosity each made an appearance, before they settled on reluctant acceptance.

"It's enthusiastic, don't you think?" she chirped, nudging Obi-wan in the ribs with her elbow. "It should give us a wonderful opportunity to be creative."

"Siri, don't you think we should choose something more dignified?" Obi-wan suggested hopefully.

"Nope," she replied lightly. "That just wouldn't do. Not for what I have planned."

"Why do I have a feeling we should be afraid?" Anakin muttered.

"Not afraid, young Skywalker," Siri teased. "You should be feeling... adventurous."

"Somehow that's even worse," Anakin mused.

She grinned.

"All right, Tachi," Obi-wan relented. "I give up. What do you have in store for us?"

"Patience," she admonished. "All will be revealed shortly."

Just then, Padme scooted onto the ice, some sort of dark fabric piled in her arms. "I found what you needed!" she called. "You were right! The costume droids had plenty to choose from."

"Wonderful!" Siri beamed. She hurried to take some of the burden from her friend's arms. She unfurled it and gave one to Anakin and the other to Obi-wan.

"Capes?" Obi-wan asked incredulously. "You want us to wear capes?"

"No offense, Master Tachi, but who would want to wear a cape?" Anakin asked, disdain coloring his words.

"You won't really be wearing them, they are just... visual aids. Besides, they aren't that much different than our cloaks."

"Cloaks are majestic," Obi-wan pointed out. "Capes are for-"

"You won't have to wear them for long," Siri interrupted. "Just for the initial trip onto the ice. Then, you will cast them off and begin dancing."

"Dancing?" Obi-wan sputtered. "But we're on ice!"

"That's what makes it so unique," Siri replied lightly. "All right, shall we get started? Anakin, once we make our grand entrance, you will be dancing with me. Obi-wan, you will be partnered with Padme."

"I think you have this reversed," Anakin protested.

"But that's the beauty of it, don't you think?" she trilled. "We're going to turn this Arena on its ear!"

"Oh dear," Obi-wan sighed.

**OBSERVATION AREA – SAME TIME**

"Loud, that music is," Yoda complained.

Mace nodded, even as he smiled at the two couples several stories below. They were working diligently on the first part of the routine and already, an argument appeared to be brewing.

"It is an interesting choice, don't you think?" he replied. "A wise one, I believe."

Yoda was silent for a moment, before he stated, "Coming, the darkness is. Sense it strongly, I can."

Mace sighed. "I sense it too. Our shields will not protect their dreams much longer. Already, Jarrick has broken through a few times – to Master Tachi especially. I expect it will only get worse as he draws closer. The Force is becoming too clouded."

Yoda leaned on his gimer stick, looking tired but determined. "United, they must be or defeated we are."

"I have already notified the Jedi who will be running Security next week," Mace noted. "Master Fisto has agreed to be our main contact."

Yoda nodded in satisfaction, but reminded him, "Resolved strictly with a light saber, this fight will not be. Distrust, fear… Those are the weapons the dark side will use."

Mace studied the scene below and said simply, "Our friends will do what is needed. Anakin will not fall."

"Come far, you have on your feelings about Skywalker," Yoda pointed out.

"We survived a reality show side-by-side," Mace reminded him, his tone dismissive. "I suppose that tends to stick with you."

"An opportunity, glad I am, to have missed," Yoda responded. "However, won the race, I would have."

With a rueful smile, he exited the room.


	26. Rum Bum Bum Bum

**Author's Note: **Aughh! I'm late with the update – please forgive me! This week has been insane! I'm so sorry I don't have time for author replies - I'll try to make up for it next time! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter - because, we're nearing the grand finale! Can you believe it? Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing – you totally make my day!

**TWO DAYS LATER - EVENING**

Siri yawned as she pulled the covers back, easing her tired body between the sheets. Settling into the plush bedding, she gazed at the ceiling, as her mind swirled with thoughts.

It had been an interesting week thus far. They were making great progress in the routine, but she couldn't help but think that something was still missing. The enthusiasm, the spark she thought the music would create just wasn't there. Sure, there were times were all four of them were laughing and having a great time, but then someone's expression would turn pensive and the gloominess would return.

She grumbled and threw her arm over her head. There _had_ to be a way to get everything back to the way things had been. They had all been getting along so well, but now - when they most needed their connection - things were breaking apart.

_No, I cannot afford to be pessimistic,_ she chided herself. _After all, perhaps tomorrow will be different._

She was joining Padme for a visit with the costume designers to outline the look they wanted for their attire. While they were doing that, Obi-wan was going to meditate, and Anakin was going to...

She frowned. Actually, she didn't know what Anakin was going to do. He had managed to avoid answering the question when asked.

_I hope he's all right,_ she thought, giving into another yawn. _Obi-wan always said he tends to react impulsively. We'd better keep an eye on him._

Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING - COSTUME DEPARTMENT**

Siri watched in amusement as Padme took over the costume planning discussion. She had to admit, it made sense to let the Senator have the spotlight. After all, Padme was wildly popular with the fashion tabloids – the young woman must be doing something right.

"We want you to let your imaginations run wild," Padme bubbled. "We'd like something cheerful. Plenty of bright colors, fun designs... You get the idea."

The artist nodded, typing the comments into her datapad. "I think we can accommodate this."

"Don't forget to mention the 'no sparkles for the men' rule," Siri prompted quietly.

Padme opened her mouth to do just that, but suddenly her face lost all of its color. "Excuse me," she whimpered, sprinting for the nearest 'fresher.

"What's gotten into her?" the woman asked, her datapad momentarily forgotten.

"Bad dinner," Siri lied. "I guess we shouldn't have let the guys anywhere near the kitchen."

"Isn't that the way it always is?" she moaned. "My husband is a dear, yet his skills lay _outside_ of the kitchen if you know what I mean." She winked suggestively. "I suppose your Dake is the same way. "

Siri looked uncomfortable and muttered, "I really can't say." She cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. "Well, thank you for your time. Please contact us if you have any questions."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. We'll have the costumes ready for you in time, don't you worry. And I think you'll be very impressed! I know just the look your team is going for!"

"I look forward to seeing the results. Thank you!" Siri took the opportunity to make a hasty escape and went in search of Padme.

She found her moments later, rinsing her mouth out in the hydro-sink and looking disgruntled.

"Are you feeling better?" Siri asked.

"A little bit," Padme admitted. "Sorry about running out on you like that. I was afraid if I threw up on the costume lady, she would make us look even weirder than usual. Did you finish the meeting?"

"I did."

Padme nodded, looking relieved.

Siri squeezed her arm supportively. "Do you want to go back to the suite?" she asked. "We still have an hour before we have to be on the ice. It might be good for you to get some rest."

"I think that would be a good idea. We can spend the time going over the next segment of the routine."

"It's a deal."

**PRACTICE RINK B - FOUR HOURS LATER**

"Okay, so this is the first section where this lyric is played," Padme noted, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Exactly," Siri responded.

"So what does that mean?" Anakin wondered, looking nervous. "Are we going to do something special or something?" Then, he became a bit more enthusiastic. "Does this mean I finally get to skate with Padme again?"

Siri looked slightly offended as she replied, "Not yet."

Anakin scowled at that reply, so Siri generously added, "But soon."

Obi-wan sighed and said, "Well then, what would you have us do?"

Padme smirked, knowing what was coming.

"I'm glad you asked," Siri chirped. She cued the music and the energetic beat filled the air. "We know what we're doing through this part. Dancing, skating, blah, blah..." She waited a moment and let the segment play, finally pausing it. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Anakin acknowledged, confused. The beat had chimed in rapid succession rather cheerfully. "So?"

"So that's the part where we need to insert our next move. Now, when the singers yell "rum, bum, bum, bum" - we're going to shake our hips in time to the music."

Obi-wan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What?"

"You heard me, Kenobi," she said evenly. "The Force gave you hips for a reason and you're going to use them."

"What do you mean by that?" he sputtered. "Are you saying I have big hips?"

"No, of course not," Siri ground out, rolling her eyes.

"Well, thank you for that compliment, as begrudging as it was," Obi-wan sniffed. "But still - Jedi do not _rum, bum, bum, bum_ - as you so eloquently put it."

"Maybe not, but for this routine, you are going to _rum, bum, bum, bum."_

"I am not going to _rum, bum, bum, bum."_

"Yes, you will ru-"

"If you either of you say that one more time, I am going to drill a hole in this ice and bury myself," Anakin warned.

His former Master ignored him and indeed, opened his mouth once again to argue. But Padme brought him to silence with a simple, "Obi-wan."

_Blast._ There was no way he could resist a pregnant woman.

"Fine."

Siri nodded at him, grateful for his agreement. "As I was saying..."

**LATE EVENING – SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

Anakin fiddled with TX-306's controls, but his concentration was drifting. In truth, he was just killing time until Padme fell into a deep sleep and he could resume his training. He had made significant progress in the past few days, finally able to bring his anger to the surface in an instant. The strength that flooded his body was unlike anything he had felt before. Unfortunately, he was finding it was a bit difficult to return to his normal Jedi calm each time, but he was managing. After all, it was worth it.

He was not going to be defeated.

The doors to the adjoining suite slid open and he looked up, expecting to see Obi-wan. Instead, Siri appeared in the doorframe and he squashed the look of surprise that wanted to spring to his face.

"Good evening, Master Tachi," he greeted.

"Hello, Anakin," she replied warmly. "I hope you don't mind me coming over for a visit. I saw the light was on and well, I just can't sleep…"

"It's no bother," he insisted, tamping down the frustration that wanted to flare up. He really wanted to get back to his training…

"Are you having any luck?" she wondered, tilting her head towards the inactive droid.

"I'm not really trying to do anything," he admitted. "Just passing time and hoping I might stumble across something.

"Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things," she mused.

His head swiveled towards her in amazement. "I-" He paused as a look of understanding passed between them. "Yes, sometimes things get a little too complicated for my taste."

"I hope you don't mind being my partner during this week's routine," she continued. "Of course, I know you would rather be paired with Padme, but I thought it might give us a chance to get to know each other a little better. After all, we are on the same side."

"It is a smart plan, Master Tachi," he agreed.

"Ugh, don't keep on with that Master stuff," she groaned. "It makes me feel old."

He grinned. "Sorry, Siri."

"That's better."

"Mas- I mean, Siri," he corrected himself. "I hope you won't think I'm too forward, but I promise I am only asking for strategic reasons."

She nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, how are things between you and Master Kenobi?"

Siri glanced up sharply, but had to acknowledge the wisdom behind his question. She knew she needed to confront that issue once and for all, but she just wasn't ready.

She wondered if she ever would be.

"To tell you the truth, Anakin, I don't really know. There are many things to consider."

"Yes, but how do you feel?"

Siri gulped and straightened her shoulders. "Well, he drives me crazy. No other person in this Galaxy can drive me as insane as your former Master."

Anakin laughed uproariously and was surprised by how good it felt. "I can identify with that, Siri, rest assured."

"He's also incredibly finicky. Have you ever tried to go to dinner with him? What an ordeal!" She clapped her hands over her eyes in mock horror.

"I know! Where did he get that from?"

"I have no idea. He was raised in the Temple – not exactly the finest cuisine around! He's also obsessively neat and unfailingly polite. Even in the middle of a battle, he goes around - _Pardon me! Excuse me!_ I mean, who does that?"

Anakin was now doubled over, choking with laughter. 

"But he has a way of making me see the good things about myself, and the way the world ought to be. He's handsome and sweet and I know he would lay his life on the line for anyone who needed him. So to tell you the truth, Anakin - I love that man, every single bit of him."

Anakin straightened up, watching the Jedi Master through eyes of compassion and understanding. Tears hung on her lashes and she flushed scarlet, embarrassed by her forthright admission.

"Come on," he said, beckoning her to follow. "A declaration like that deserves something. How about some vanilla freeze? I think Padme has a large carton stashed in the cooler."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Nodding to each other respectfully, the two Jedi headed for the kitchen.


	27. The Night Before

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Real life has really gotten to me, so the time in between posts is a bit more lengthy than usual. Sorry about that! **HellishRedDevil - **Hee! I'm glad you liked the dancing part - I can just imagine Obi-wan being horrified by the mere idea! Thanks for your support and encouragement. I always love hearing from you! **Erik's Leadinglady** - I know! Finally, Anakin and Siri bonded. The partner mix-up was really good for them, I think. And Happy Chrismahanakwanzah to you too! When's your birthday? Mine is the 31st! **Meandmysharpie** - Obi-wan shaking his hips is definitely a mental image that probably doesn't come to too many people. Hee! Hang in there! **Hopeless4Life** - Thanks for stopping in! Sorry my updates haven't been as frequent! **RavenRulzRF** - Padme is a pregnant woman on a reality show - she's got to have some ice cream to get through it, you know? Hee! **Elmthesmartypants** - I'm so happy you're having fun with this story - thanks for the kind words! **TO ALL** - I'll be back as soon as I can with more! From here on out, we're definitely diving into the Grand Finale stuff. Wow, huh?

**

* * *

DAY BEFORE COMPETITION - LATE AFTERNOON **

Obi-wan stomped up the stairs dramatically and Siri shook her head at his behavior. The competition was looming and here they were, having yet another petty fight.

"All right, I'll bite. What is wrong with you?" she finally asked.

"I cannot believe you are making me the head of the conga line," he complained, jabbing at the door controls. "How utterly embarrassing."

"I didn't make the final call. The team voted, it was unanimous," she replied tiredly.

"Only because you goaded them into it."

"I did not," she snapped, her patience wearing thin. "We all agreed that you would be the best one to lead us."

"It goes against my nature," he insisted, striding through the doorway.

"That is precisely why we want you to lead. The audience will never expect it." She tossed her cloak over the back of a chair. "Think of all those _fans_ of yours. They will be delighted!"

He seemed pleased by that, but then pointed out, "The Council will tease me endlessly."

Throwing caution to the wind, Siri tried a different route. "That will pass. And don't forget - most women like a take charge Jedi."

Despite his agitation, Obi-wan looked intrigued. "Is that so?" He began to smile charmingly. "Does such a common sentiment pertain to you as well?"

"We'll have to wait and see," she responded saucily. "After all, I'm not most women." Tossing him a wink, she headed for the 'fresher.

Alone, Obi-wan scrubbed a hand across his face as he grumbled, "Isn't that the truth."

**NINETY MINUTES LATER - SUITE OF DAKE AND KAHLA**

"Anakin, that was a great meal," Padme complimented, sitting back in her chair happily.

"Thank you," he replied graciously. After all, Siri wasn't the only one who knew how to program Artoo. "You certainly seemed to enjoy it."

She blushed, covering her empty plate with a napkin. "Well, I was hungry. Dancing with your former Master is not an easy task, you know." Her eyes sparkled in amusement. "It truly takes a great deal of energy and fortitude, so I guess you could say I was just making the necessary preparations."

Obi-wan choked on his mouthful of water and tried to sputter a protest.

"You have my deepest sympathies, my love," Anakin soothed. "But the night isn't over yet. We still have one more practice to fit in."

At that, Siri jumped up and began to clear the table. "Yes, we had better get going. We really need to do a few more walkthroughs. I know the last part of the routine is just a free skate, but we should still get an idea of what we want to do, so we don't crash into each other."

"Actually, I had my own thoughts on that," Obi-wan piped up.

Siri looked up, completely surprised. He hadn't shown the least bit of interest the entire week - he had, in fact, seemed rather annoyed by the entire thing, as evidenced by their earlier argument over the conga line. Nevertheless, she was intrigued by what he had to say.

"Go on," she encouraged.

He leaned forward earnestly and splayed his hands on the table. "What would you think if we just left the last part to chance? I mean, the final segment is supposed to be unscripted, correct?" As everyone nodded, he continued, "Then let's just leave it to the will of the Force. Through the music, it will guide us."

Padme quickly nodded her agreement with the plan and Anakin followed suit. Still a bit uncertain, Siri bit her lip, lost in thought.

_Perhaps this was what Master Windu meant when he spoke about how I'd know what was right. This could be the sign I've been looking for. _

With an air of determination, she smiled and raised her glass.

"To the will of the Force. Whatever it may be."

**PRACTICE RINK B - TWO HOURS LATER**

"Come on, Obi-wan," Padme urged. "Get up on those toe picks."

"I am bloody well trying," he insisted. "It's not that easy! I didn't have dance training like you did on that Force-forsaken show that started all this!"

"Yes, you missed out and your life will never be the same," she replied sarcastically. "Now, we need sharper movements. Like this."

Obi-wan clenched his jaw and quickly obeyed, his blades cutting into the ice as they circled each other, their legs snapping in precise movements. After another few moments, they had it down pat.

"Well done!" Padme gasped, putting her hands on her knees. "You know, I think you just may have a hidden talent for all of this."

Affectionately, he tweaked her braid and rolled his eyes. She swatted him lightly in return, skating away before he could retaliate.

Quietly, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she admitted. "And the mornings aren't too wonderful. But otherwise, I am great."

"I'm a bit worn out as well," he moaned. "I think all this business about finding out I'm going to be a grandfather has aged me mentally."

Padme laughed, touched by the fact that the Jedi Master considered Anakin his son. "You'll be a great one."

He beamed at the compliment and moved next to her, matching her languid pace. "If necessary, I will protect your child as if he or she were my own."

"I know," she acknowledged, serious. "Thank you."

There was a loud burst of laughter from the other end of the rink and they turned to see Anakin and Siri working through the beginning of their routine. Their moves were purposely exaggerated and sloppy, but both seemed to be having fun. Clearly, the real practice time was over.

Obi-wan's face lit up as he took in the grin on Siri's face, her flushed cheeks and loose hair. She had been working so hard the past week, designing and teaching them every aspect of their routine - it was good to see her finally letting go.

"What do you say we join them" Padme suggested playfully.

At Obi-wan's nod, they raced towards their partners. Soon, the Arena was filled with the sounds of giggling and teasing shrieks.

It would be their last peaceful evening on Sogur.

**NEXT MORNING - SUITE OF LIRI AND KAIDE**

"Good morning!" Siri trilled, entering the room. She poured herself a cup of caf and sank into the comfortable sofa, flipping on the big screen viewer.

"Please, make yourself at home," Padme commented sardonically.

"I think I will!" the Jedi retorted. She began to flip through the channels until she caught sight of the show's logo spinning across the screen.

"Padme! Look at this!" She quickly turned up the volume. "We've made the Holo-net!"

The newscaster smiled into the camera. "In other entertainment news, it's exhibition night at _Skating with the Star Wars. _Already guaranteed to be a night of excitement and surprises, we have one of our own to reveal to you. Apparently a fan of the program, Chancellor Palpatine himself has made arrangements to join the live audience." The woman grinned at the thought. "It seems that the viewers of this show are as diverse as the contestants themselves. Now, we just have to wonder - which couple does he favor? Liri and Kaide or Dake and Kahla?"

With mounting horror, Siri flicked off the screen. "Our cover," she groaned. "The Chancellor is going to blow it."

Padme tried to stay positive. "Now, don't assume the worst. He will be in the V.I.P. box, way up in the top row. I'm sure he won't see us up close."

"But there are monitors up there. And you know those hovering camera droids have a fondness for close-up shots." Siri buried her face in a pillow.

"We'll be wearing make up," Padme reasoned. "We'll just make sure we have on a lot of it. He'll never recognize us."

Siri sat up and took a long sip of the warm beverage, trying to ease the chill that had settled into her stomach. There was something going on here, something that didn't just involve the possibility of their cover being exposed.

She sighed, certain she was merely being paranoid. "I hope you're right."


	28. Letting Go

**Author's Note**: I'm back with the mother of all chapters! Seriously, it is LONG! But it really kicks off the finale, so I wanted it to be just right. Hope you enjoy! **Elmthesmartypants** - I'm so glad you liked it - thank you for your encouragement, it means so much. **Hopeless4Life** - Thank you for being so understanding. I like to update at least a couple times a week, but unfortunately - real life just hasn't allowed me to do even that! **HellishRedDevil** - Aw, I'm glad you're excited about Jarrick! He's been keeping himself hidden, but not for much longer! **Meandmysharpie** - Yes, the Chancellor has arrived - dum da dum dum! **RavenRulzRF** - Sorry I didn't update sooner - I wanted to, honest! **Padme's Sister** - Mmmm... Chocolate! Sounds like a good distraction to me! Yeah, the Chancellor's appearance should add some... interest, to say the least. **Eriks Leadinglady** - Oh, your Christmas cards sound adorable! Did everyone like them? I bet they were impressed! That's really creative! **To all** - Thank you for your patience. Unfortunately, I am heading out of town for Christmas and then my in-laws are coming to town, so I will be away for a bit. Should be back soon after the New Year though. Happy Holidays to you all - hope Santa is good to you!

* * *

"What in the name of all that's holy and good is THAT?" Siri asked, pointing to the flamboyant yards of fabric that lay before her. 

"That, I'm afraid, is our costume," Padme sighed. "Well, yours at least. Mine is already in my dressing room. I'm hoping that by the time I get in there, it will have spontaneously burst into flame."

"What happened?" Siri gasped. "It looks like the color wheel blew up in here."

"I guess when we told them to use their imaginations, they took us seriously,"

A smirk began to make its way across the Jedi's face. "Have you seen our lovely partners yet? I bet they are NOT going to be happy."

Padme clapped a hand to her forehead. "We never told the designers about the no-sparkles rule, did we?"

If possible, the grin on Siri's face grew wider. "No, you had that little morning sickness episode."

"Oh no," she groaned. "Anakin is going to kill me. And then Obi-wan will find a way to resurrect me, just so HE can kill me."

Siri shook her head and assured her friend, "It's all right. They'll get over it. Just think of this as... a team bonding moment."

"Oh, yes," Padme retorted. "Where their foot is going to bond with my-"

"You're being overly dramatic," Siri interrupted, amused by the Senator's colorful description. It was obvious that she was rubbing off on the young woman.

"I guess I'm just nervous," she admitted. She placed a hand on her abdomen. "I've decided to tell Anakin about the baby after our performance. He deserves to know; I can't stand any more secrets."

Siri nodded sympathetically. "He will be thrilled. You two will make wonderful parents. That baby is the luckiest little one in all the Galaxy."

"Thank you, Siri. That means a lot." Padme smiled through the tears that had sprung to her eyes.

Siri stood, clapping her hands together. "Now, what do you say we see about getting this make-up thing taken care of? I daresay they just may be able to work a little magic."

"Good plan," Padme said, happy for the distraction.

**_

* * *

_**Outside the dressing room, a twisted grin spread across the features of the shadowed man. Yes, the Force was certainly with him 

He now had the final ammunition he needed to destroy Skywalker.

And now at long last, he could claim what was rightfully his...

**NINETY MINUTES LATER - DRESSING ROOM**

Padme was shifting her weight from foot to foot, trying to work the nervousness out of her system. The show was starting in fifteen minutes and for their routine to be successful, she needed to be totally at peace and relaxed.

Of course, the exact opposite of what she was feeling now.

Her costume was a sight to see. Every color of the spectrum seemed to have found a spot in the material. Reds, blues, yellows and greens - they were there in all their splendor.

The fit wasn't too bad, overall. Long sleeves covered her arms and the skirt was a short, flirty style. But the train - oh, that was a subject that would live on in the minds of the audience for years to come. It was ruffled, frilly and outrageous, certainly fulfilling the "creative" look they were going for.

Her hair was done up in a complicated series of twists, each knot held in place with a sparkly clip. The make-up was the only somewhat subtle thing, but even that was put over the top by the bold black and silver eyeliner that stretched from her lids to her temples. She looked quite exotic, if she said so her self.

And she did.

"Can you believe this?" Siri moaned, slinking into view. Her train got tangled around her ankles and she kicked it out of the way angrily. "Evidently, we should have been a bit more specific."

"I know," Padme acknowledged ruefully. "But they're fun and cheerful, and that _is_ what we wanted."

"Well, I am glad we had the foresight to add cloaks to our repertoire. That will save me from Obi-wan's teasing for a few minutes at least." She donned the additional garment, effectively hiding her costume from sight. "Even the cloaks they gave us are colorful," she noted with a sniff of disdain.

Padme laughed and pulled on her own, noting that the very edge of her train still peeked out. She shrugged and moved towards the waiting room where Obi-wan and Anakin would meet them. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of color now and then. The Jedi are far too monotonous with their uniform choices."

"Somehow, I don't think our enemies would be too intimidated if we came after them in sparkly ruffled tunics."

Any further conversation was halted by the appearance of their partners, wrapped snuggly in their capes.

"How do your costumes lo-" Siri began.

"We don't want to talk about it," Obi-wan replied flatly as Anakin nodded emphatically. "Let's just say it's a sparkly nightmare."

There was a moment of awkward silence while they searched for something else to talk about. Tentatively, Padme offered, "I like what they've done to your hair. It's quite different. Very clever."

Anakin's had been darkened significantly while Obi-wan's had been lightened, yet both changes had a dramatic overall effect on their appearance. Padme hoped it would be enough to fool Palpatine. As long as the V.I.P. hovering camera droids didn't get too close, they just might have a chance to escape with their dignity intact. Well, somewhat intact, at least.

They all started to head for the rink's entrance, but were stopped by Mace Windu.

"The Jedi security team is in place and on the highest alert," he assured them. "Chancellor Palpatine has arrive safely and is already in his seat, accompanied by his personal guards."

"What about the video monitors, Master?" Anakin asked. "I know the V.I.P. room usually gets close up shots from the hovering cameras-"

"Taken care of," Mace interrupted. "The monitors will simply show what the rest of the viewing audience will see. Now, have a good show. I look forward to seeing what kind of a routine three Jedi and a Senator come up with."

"It will certainly be memorable," Obi-wan promised, turning a bit red.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER - TIME OF PERFORMANCE**

"And now, it is time for our second group of the evening," the announcer cried. "It is my pleasure to introduce the contestants we've all been waiting for... Liri, Kaide, Dake and Kahla!"

Padme followed Obi-wan to the side of the rink and they faced each other nonchalantly, costumes fully covered by their cloak and cape, respectively. Siri and Anakin took a similar stance on the far side of the rink. Padme didn't need to look at them to know they were bitterly nervous.

She could feel traces of it through their revived, but muted connection.

The trumpets that preceded the start of the song blasted through the arena and the noise shot through her body, clear to her toes. She forced herself to move and knew immediately that her motions were stilted and awkward. _Blast!_ She just couldn't seem to make herself relax. There was something about this night...

_Well, I will just have to make do,_ she silently chastised. _I am a politician! I make my living while in uncomfortable situations! Surely I can get through one silly little performance?_

Determination filling her, she reached up with her right hand and pulled her cloak off with a flourish as Obi-wan did the same. Their backs to each other, they tossed the outerwear into the ecstatic crowd and spun, hands up in the starting position.

She froze... stared... and burst out laughing.

"That's incredibly unprofessional, Milady," Obi-wan grumbled. But the sting from his comment was lost as the corners of his mouth twitched in a desperate attempt to keep his smile hidden.

Padme watched him slowly give in, his laughter spilling forth at the sight of her - the famed Naboo Senator - in an outfit that was fit for some sort of... showgirl. And then she saw his eyes light up as the realization struck him that a certain female Jedi was most likely dressed the same way...

The anxiety now a distant memory, she threw herself into the routine with reckless abandon. Facing Obi-wan, the tips of her blades dug into the ice, legs moving in exact synchrony with his, front and back. She was pleased to note that her reluctant partner had no trouble getting up on his toe picks this time and in fact, actually appeared to be _enjoying_ himself. She grinned broadly as they circled each other, hands clasped loosely.

_Not bad, Master Jedi, _she taunted.

_We've only just begun, Senator. Try to keep up._

_Oh don't worry about me. I had all that dance training, remember?_

Giving him a knowing wink, she pushed off with her back foot and soared across the ice.

It was time to skate.

**_

* * *

_**As Siri made her way across the rink by Anakin's side, they caught a glimpse of Obi-wan and Padme, faces shining with amusement. 

_So we weren't the only ones who nearly lost it when the costumes were revealed,_ she noted. _Good to know._

Her gaze locked with Obi-wan's for a heated moment, but the soaring music drew her back to the difficult task at hand - a double toe loop. She hoped she didn't fall - mortal embarrassment was not high on her list of Things She Liked to Feel... It was right behind pain, agony and...

_Oh for Force's sake,_ she admonished herself._ Focus, Siri!_

Her feet crossed over each other as she steadily built speed, her arms pumping in time with the music. As the drums began to thump dramatically, she leapt with all her might, arms tucked in tightly, chin down, body spinning... and stuck the landing.

Judging by the roar of the audience, she wasn't the only one who had been successful.

She circled around and found herself in perfect stride with Anakin. They worked through some complex steps, each motion timed to coincide with the rise and fall of the music. He really was a fun partner. While Obi-wan tended to be more tentative and shy, Anakin was bold and commanding. It was an interesting change, but she did find herself missing the uncertainty in Obi-wan's gentle touch.

And the sizzling electricity.

As they polished off the rest of the footwork, she gave Anakin a stern glance out of the corner of her eye and he sighed in resignation. He hadn't put up as much resistance as his former Master when it came to the next move, but she knew he wasn't a big fan either.

"So we rum bum bum bum!" the singers chirped. She bent her knees and swayed her hips from one side to the other, noting in delight as Anakin did the same. "And we rum bum bum bum!" Again, she moved to the music, feeling playful and spirited.

_Well done, Anakin,_ she cheered silently when they finished. _Do you think your former Master managed to follow through?_

_Yes, he did. I saw it and now my eyes are about to fall out of my head,_ he retorted.

She laughed.

The chorus revved up again and they headed for center ice, reuniting with their usual partners. She wasn't prepared for the thrill that burst through the Force as they all caught sight of one another. The rush of emotion spoke of eternal friendship, love, and family. It washed over her like a soothing rain, cleansing her of the worry and fear that had plagued her for weeks.

The Force, it seemed, was speaking.

And it was telling her it was all right.

_**

* * *

**_Anakin puzzled over the intensified connection that was now humming between the four of them. Although different from his tie to Padme, it was still strong and vibrant, reassuring and comforting. He looked around at the three faces turned towards him and he finally saw them for what they were... 

His family. The one he had always wanted.

Suddenly he felt freer than he ever had in his life.

Exchanging smiles, they group split up and Anakin headed for his designated spot in the far corner of the rink. As he neared the destination, he spun rapidly, the pace so fast the colors of his costumes streamed together until they blurred. As the music began to die away, he came to a hard stop, the abrupt loss of momentum sending a spray of ice towards the audience, much to their delight.

Raising his hands to the sky, he encouraged the audience to join them for the chorus.

He sang along, his voice clear and steady, but subdued. His mother had always said he had a nice singing voice, but he still found it embarrassing. He found Padme studying him and she gestured frantically, the meaning clear: _Louder!_ She lifted her chin proudly, singing with all her might.

He shrugged his shoulders and followed her example. The audience joined in, their voices blending and soaring through the Arena in an uproarious harmony.

As the pulsing music took over once more, he bowed in gratitude and headed for Padme. She leapt into his arms and he spun her in a circle before lifting her over his head, easily holding the precarious position. As he watched her, radiant even amidst that ridiculous outfit, he felt his heart surge with love. _She is worth anything and everything._

He kissed her deeply and returned her to the ground, setting her on her feet with infinite care. They spun and twirled their way over to Obi-wan and Siri, who were lining up, ready for the final step of the routine.

The Conga line.

_Come on, Master,_ Anakin teased. _Lead the way._

_**

* * *

**Blast it all,_ Obi-wan muttered._ I cannot believe I am leading a Conga line in front of the entire Galaxy._

_Get a move on, Kenobi,_ came Padme's teasing command. _Show us how it's done._

_Yeah, Obi-wan, we're waiting for your flashes of brilliance. _That jab was from Anakin, arrogant tone and all.

But the elated feeling that had filled him so completely moments before had suddenly evaporated and he found himself halfheartedly moving his arms, forcing the others to mimic his dull motions. He closed his eyes, aggravated with himself. He was going to ruin their entire routine and let the team down.

_You'll never let us down,_ he heard Siri whisper. He started to snort at her simple statement when felt a rush of love from her that was so real, so _certain,_ it took all his Jedi training not to whip his head around and stare at her, to make sure she wasn't feverish nor delusional. He had _never_ known her to be so honest with her emotions.

_It's going to be all right. Trust me._

There was such truth in her statement that he smiled so broadly, his cheeks ached.

And then began to lead the Conga line.

The movements were simple enough, yet performed with such enthusiasm that the audience leapt to their feet, clapping in time with the music. Obi-wan waved his hands in the air, legs kicking sharply from side to side, forward to back. He ducked down, knees scaping the ice and seconds later, leapt up, blades leaving the ice completely. His teammates followed him without question, anticipating his movements by reaching out through their bond.

_Wow, Master, I didn't know you had it in you!_ This time, Anakin sounded almost in awe.

Obi-wan simply laughed as the formation broke up. It was time for the free skate and he knew just what he wanted to do, where he wanted to be.

He grabbed Siri by the waist and led her in a quick dance, holding onto her tightly. She was light in his arms, warm and willing - the perfect fit. Across the way, Anakin and Padme were doing something similar, although they were being a bit more adventurous by adding small jumps in between the long series of steps.

_No matter,_ he thought blithely. _There is something beautiful about simplicity. _

_Don't be jealous, Master,_ Anakin scolded, dipping Padme dramatically.

Padme was the one who actually fielded the annoyed glance he shot towards his former Padawan and she furrowed her eyebrows in mock disappointment.

_I think that was meant for you, Ani._

_Oh, I don't doubt it. _

Obi-wan gave up and shook his head at the young couple, grateful the Force had brought them together – even though they were well on their way to givinghim a few gray hairs.

The two couples worked their way towards each other, their once-cohesive skating and dancing dissolving into silly randomness. When they bumped into each other, Siri and Padme embraced impulsively while their partners took the opportunity to engage in a silent challenge.

_You won't do it,_ Anakin insisted.

_I will too. Watch me, _Obi-wan retorted.

_**

* * *

**_Siri watched in confusion as the two Jedi dashed to opposite ends of the rink, still skating in tune with the melody. When they reached the far sides, they faced each other, nodded sharply, and took off, shooting forward with an incredible amount of speed. About halfway to center ice, they turned on one foot and sailed backwards, their hair ruffled by the chilly air - and executed a pair of simultaneous back flips, landing solidly on their feet... 

Before flailing blindly and wiping out, landing hard on their backsides.

The audience erupted in cheers and laughter while Obi-wan and Anakin stared at the ceiling, completely dazed.

_Oh, for the love of-_

Siri's oath was cut off as Padme dragged her towards their mortified partners. Rolling her eyes, she extended her hand to Obi-wan, but found herself - along with Padme - yanked to the icy surface beside him.

Somehow, Siri thought it was fitting that the routine ended just then… with the four of them splayed on the ice, breathless with laughter.

Together.


	29. The Final Bow

**Author's Note**: I have not disappeared from the face of the planet, honestly! I've just been so busy and have also had a major case of writer's block - not a good thing since this is an important chapter. Anyway, I think I've conquered it - hope you agree! **Padme's Sister** - I hope your Christmas was wonderful - and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! It was a lot of fun to create the routine! **Eriks Leadinglady** - It was funny, the ending of the routine just seemed to write itself - and somehow, I thought it was an appropriate way for them to end! Very un-Jedi-like, but yet... appropriate! I must ask - were your gifts wrapped in Star Wars paper? **Meandmysharpie** - Yes, skating is hard - my ankles just want to bend inwards - it hurts after awhile! Sounds like you had a good time though! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** - Ha! Your review was great! Too cute! Glad you liked it! Thank you - and welcome! **Hellish Red Devil** - That is such a sweet compliment - thank you! It's so difficult to write the routines, so it makes me feel good that you can actually 'see' what I'm absolutely _struggling_ to describe. :-) **RavenRulzRF** - Aw, I'm so glad you liked the routine - I'd been planning it for weeks, if you'll believe that! **Hopeless4Life** - The costumes just seemed to take on a life of their own! **Elmthesmartypants** - I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it! **All** - I hope to be back in a few days with more, but it may be closer to a week with the way my schedule is going! Please forgive me!

* * *

The audience sensed the moment it happened, although it wasn't quite significant enough to draw their attention from their cheering. It was more like a prickle of energy, easily dismissed in favor of the spectacle before them.

But for the three Jedi and the Senator, it _was_ significant. The Force crackled around them as the threads of their friendship tightened and solidified, binding them together with love and loyalty. It was just as Padme had described weeks before: all of the pieces falling into place.

That moment would always be remembered: the sense of belonging, the simultaneous bows before an adoring crowd, the interlocked hands. There was certainly no doubt; their routine had been an overwhelming success on _every_ level, even in spite of the haphazard ending...

...Or maybe _because_ of it.

Padme sighed happily as she absorbed the new sensation. Everything was going to be all right. She was sure of it. She had a husband she loved desperately, a baby on the way and the closest circle of friends she could ever ask for. There was _nothing_ that could shatter it.

Later, she would look back in horror at her naiveté. For she had done the one thing she had vowed never to do... Not after the confrontation with Jarrick that had nearly left her mind and body in shreds...

She underestimated the power of the Dark Side.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER – BACKSTAGE**

"I don't care how uncomfortable you are, we've been told to stay in costume!" Siri commanded, frowning at Obi-wan who was eyeing his dressing room with longing. "We have to go back out there for curtain call and _Tarv_ will certainly be unhappy if we don't follow his directives."

"Fine," he relented, pulling the cape tighter around him. He sighed at the sight of the tattered ends, torn during a scuffle between security and the desperate fan that had caught it at the very start of the routine.

_Bloody overzealous fans,_ he muttered silently. _Ruined a perfectly good cape._

Siri put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Sorry if I was a bit harsh," she apologized. She turned away, chancing a glance at Anakin and Padme. They were leaning against the wall, talking animatedly and Padme was practically glowing, bursting to let loose with her secret. "There's just something going on tonight."

"Yes, we've all developed a Force bond," Obi-wan replied, looking amused. "And from skating on a reality show, no less! It does appear as if the Force has an odd sense of humor."

Siri's smile didn't quite reach her eyes before she continued her explanation. "Perhaps. But what I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with that. I'm getting a sense of rippling power and yet - I can't get a handle on it."

"The Dark Side clouds everything," Obi-wan reminded her. "Perhaps our dear friend, Jarrick, is merely trying to set us on edge."

"No, I don't think that's it." Siri shook her head and bit her fingernails in agitation, a habit she had given up years and years ago. She cursed under her breath and returned her hands to her sides... where they promptly began twirling a loose scrap of fabric. She knew she wasn't exactly the picture of Jedi poise at that moment.

_"Jedi don't fidget."_ The voice of a younger Obi-wan floated through her brain as memories of another time assailed her.

"_What is this? The renowned Siri Tachi is fidgeting?" he questioned playfully. "If you do that in front of the Council, they're going to think I have physically coerced you into leaving with me!" _

_He clutched his chest dramatically as she made a gesture to teasingly indicate he was speaking the truth. "Now, now, they're going to be displeased with me enough as it is. Don't make it worse! That just wouldn't do at all."_

_"I think it would do quite nicely," she retorted. _

_He laughed loudly, before his expression turned serious. "Are you sure you're going to be all right? They at least need to know that we are both going willingly. I know we discussed this, but if you need more time, I understand. This is your life we're talking about." _

_"Our life, you mean," she whispered, the idea bringing a soothing wave of calmness and serenity. "Together."_

She closed her eyes, a stab of pain slicing through her as she remembered what had followed that conversation. Obi-wan had disappeared, heading on a journey to parts unknown without even saying good-bye.

She wondered how she would handle it when he was called away on another assignment after the last show was skated. And he _would_ be called, she had no doubt of that.After all, they both had important duties to fulfill... Her knees nearly buckled at the thought.

Obi-wan sensed her turmoil acutely and reacted, stepping in her path.

"Siri-" he began, reaching for her. "About that night. You should know that I always-"

"Contestants!" the announcer called through the loudspeaker, interrupting the unsettled moment. "Please return to the center ice immediately. I repeat, all contestants, please return to the center ice immediately. Thank you."

Despite his deep well of Jedi patience, Obi-wan nearly shouted in aggravation as they were swept away by a tide of scurrying performers. _Why are we never allowed to have two minutes to ourselves?_ he wondered. It was incredibly frustrating.

"We'll talk later," he promised, smiling reassuringly.

She still looked doubtful so he took her hand in his, a thrill running through him when she didn't pull away. In fact, he was feeling so euphoric that he was still grasping her hand when they stepped on the ice – not even dropping it when Mace Windu shot him a hard glance.

It was time to right some wrongs.

"Relax," he murmured to Siri, who was trying to pull her hand free. "We're _supposed_ to be a couple, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, recalling her similar admonishment to him just a few weeks earlier. But she couldn't help the delighted laughter that passed through her lips at the new development.

"I have a suggestion, Kahla. Just for tonight," he whispered. "Let's not be Jedi."

"What an interesting plan, Dake. Someone brilliant must have come up with it."

Little did they know, they would have to be Jedi in every sense of the word, just a few short minutes later.

**CENTER ICE – CONCLUSION OF EXHIBITION EPISODE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been quite a night!" the announcer declared. The crowd roared its wholehearted agreement. "As if we haven't had enough excitement, it's about to get even more surreal for our contestants."

"Great," Padme muttered sarcastically, her sour tone leading Anakin to chuckle softly.

_Honestly, how could tonight get any more surreal? _she wondered silently. Obi-wan and Siri, the quintessential Jedi, were getting along nicely, practically _flirting_ with each other; Anakin was less than a half-hour away from finding out he was going to be a father. No, they didn't need anything else to make this a night to remember. It was already on that path all by itself.

Her attention was returned to the task at hand when the main host resumed his speech.

"As you probably know, our humble little show has been given quite an honor. The Chancellor himself is in attendance tonight and has graciously agreed to make a live appearance with our teams."

Padme's mouth dropped open in muted horror. Her mind immediately swam with various escape routes but she discarded everyone of them. The simple fact was there was no place to go - not without being conspicuous. All they could do was hope that Palpatine was so engrossed in charming the audience that he didn't pay them much attention.

She looked down the line at Anakin, Siri and Obi-wan and noticed the resigned expressions on their faces.

Yes, it was time to start praying.

"Fellow audience members, you have been so energetic tonight! Let's spread some of that goodwill to the Chancellor and give him a warm welcome, shall we?"

The spotlight swiveled to the far side of the rink, illuminating the distinguished politician and his array of armed guards. He stepped onto the ice gingerly and started forward, waving to the throngs of people as they craned their necks, hoping for a better view.

Padme kept her gaze on the ice, trying to look meek, timid and nervous.

The last emotion wasn't too difficult to project.

**MOMENTS LATER, CENTER ICE**

"My friends, it is certainly an honor to be standing before you this evening, after having the opportunity to witness such a fine program," the Chancellor insisted, his face lighting up at the sound of the crowd's applause. "It reminds me what is so very good about the Republic - our sense of unity, pride and courage - not to mention an ever-present sense of humor." The audience laughed good-naturedly and the contestants tried not to blush. "It is these very traits that make up the cornerstone of the Republic - a cornerstone that is impervious to the machinations of the likes of the Divided Systems!"

Again, the audience cheered and Anakin felt a stirring of pride, knowing he was part of the team that helped destroy the main command center of the threat to the Republic.

"It is with a sense of resignation that I feel I must warn you of another disturbance, one that affects the very Order that defends our way of life." A murmur began to work its way through the Arena and Anakin felt his face flush. Something was going on, something that they were unprepared for. He reached through the Force and felt a vague stirring of danger, yet it remained muted... almost as if it were being-

"Cloaked." Obi-wan stated, his voice quiet and flat.

Anakin looked at his former Master in surprise, but the Jedi's face remained glued to the Chancellor.

"There is a traitor in our midst," Palpatine declared, his face haunted. "It is my duty to assure you, we are doing everything in our power to hunt down and bring this enemy to justice-"

"Then let me give you a hand, my dear Chancellor," a voice interrupted, booming unnaturally through the large room. "Allow me to introduce you to Kaide. Or shall we call him by the name the Galaxy knows him?

_Anakin Skywalker."_


	30. Jarrick's Truth

**Author's Note**: Yikes! Another week squeaked by me! I'm sorry! But I have another update for you, never fear! **Elmthesmartypants** – I know, it was an evil cliffie – you'll have to bear with me because I think that may be how it goes from here on out! **RavenRulzRF** – You're right – definitely not good! Thanks for reading! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Hmm.. The Chancellor certainly doesn't seem to popular around these parts! **Hellish Red Devil** – Your review was great! I loved that you seemed so into the last chapter. Thanks for the dash of confidence. **Hopeless4Life** – Unfortunately, the update wasn't ready as soon as I'd hoped, but here it is! **Meandmysharpie** – Me too! I am totally scared of the munchkins – and the oompa loompas in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ too. Aughhh! Help! **The Strawberryish One** – I'm so glad you've joined us – and even happier that you're enjoying it! Thanks! **Eriks Leadinglady** – Happy Birthday, my dear! Hope it's wonderful! And guess what? I saw "Tristan and Isolde" this weekend – it was very, very good. Let me know what you think if you get a chance to see it! **All** – I'll be back as soon as possible with more. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

As he had anticipated, the crowd was stunned into silence by the pronouncement, utterly captivated by the scene about to play out before them. He knew it was time to seize his destiny during this quiet moment, where his every word would be heard... 

...Especially since he would be taking the Chancellor's audio enhancer momentarily.

He stepped out of line of guards and started forward, his cloak hiding his features from view. The remaining guards moved towards him, but were halted as a trail of mist appeared, pinning them in place.

"I'll be with you in a moment, gentlemen," the figure promised politely. He turned back to face the angry Jedi, allowing the hood to fall away from his face.

"Jarrick," Anakin spat.

"Hello, my friend. It's been far too long," Jarrick responded, his tone pleasant.

Anakin stepped in front of Padme protectively, but directedhis next comment to the Chancellor who was looking paler by the moment. "Please, sir, move away from him. He will harm you."

"What?" Palpatine looked dazed. "Anakin? Is it really you? What are you doing here?"

Jarrick made a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a dismissal. He turned to the elderly politician. "My good man, you deal with politicians every day. Surely you have an infallible ability to recognize a fraud?"

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. "Knight Skywalker has served the Republic bravely for many years. I have no reason to doubt him. I remain certain he is here for a legitimate reason."

Jarrick put a hand to his head, pretending to be overcome with dismay. "Oh dear, I hate to see shortsightedness from such a distinguished man! Well, I'm sure it will come as no surprise that he is not in this alone. What would a fraud be without a faithful accomplice? Master Obi-wan Kenobi - won't you please step forward?"

Obi-wan flanked Anakin, putting himself between Jarrick and Siri, the latter of whom let out an irritated growl at the chivalrous gesture. The only other sound in the Arena was a collective gasp as the crowd realized the true identity of their beloved _Dake._

"Master Kenobi, you are here too?" The Chancellor looked like he had just stepped into another dimension.

"Yes, Chancellor," Obi-wan replied tightly. "We can explain. I assure you, the traitor is not amongst the Jedi-"

"No, I do not believe we should listen to your version. We've been listening to Jedi propanga for ages and I, for one, am tired of it," Jarrick interrupted. He snatched the audio enhancer out of Palpatine's grasp and prowled around the group like some sort of wild predator. "People of the Republic, it has come to my attention that the Jedi are using these Holo-programs to further their own agenda. It has given them the means to investigate planets without the stifling oversight of the Republic, all the while charming the viewing public. It seems to me that these would be two very important things one would need to overthrow a government: knowledge and support. And what a cleverly innocent way to go about it... entertainment."

Anakin felt his anger begin to build but tried to keep it suppressed. The cameras were still on, which meant this travesty was being streamed to billions of beings throughout the Galaxy. Perhaps he could use it to his advantage by keeping Jarrick talking until he slipped up. Some of the strongest Jedi in the Order were in attendance - once Jarrick was exposed as a liar, they'd be able to take the evil man in custody.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Artoo just outside the rink wall. The small droid's top cover was already retracted, positioned to eject the light sabers it concealed at his signal. He would simply have to be patient. The situation had the potential to turn ugly quickly and he did not want the public to believe Jarrick's lies.

"We do not want any bloodshed here tonight," Anakin insisted. "Turn yourself in, Jarrick, and we can resolve this peacefully."

"Peace?" Jarrick groaned dramatically. "You do not know the meaning of the word, Skywalker. Your entire life has been spent in turmoil. First, your boyhood spent as a slave, then the rigors of being trained as a Jedi. It must have been difficult to be so far behind your peers, knowing they were wondering what type of blubbering bantha had declared you the Chosen One."

"I'm warning you-" Anakin ground out, barely feeling Obi-wan's restraining hand on his arm.

Jarrick continued, feeding off the young Jedi's mounting anger. "And then your beloved Mother died, right before your eyes. A lot of good that Chosen One nonsense did you there. You would think that would have been enough excitement for you. But no - you still didn't stop. To further complicate your so-called peaceful life, you just had to run off and marry Senator Amidala. Or should I call her, _Liri?"_

This time, the crowd did not stay silent. A buzz began to circulate until it grew into a roar.

"Now, now," Jarrick soothed. He gestured with his hands, much as a teacher would do to a classroom of younglings. The technique worked, however and the whispers began to subside. "Please know I have no desire to tarnish the Senator's fine reputation. I merely bring your attention to her presence for one reason. Motivation. Why else would a powerful Senator ignore her duties to the Republic, if not to work for some sort of underground Rebellion? I mean no disrespect, but I daresay it's not just for the free room and board that comes along with being a participant on these shows."

Padme ducked around Anakin, her brown eyes flashing. The train of her brilliant costume swished silently, reflecting the brightness of the spotlight. Despite her odd garments, she looked every inch the regal Queen she had been.

"I normally do not respond to such ridiculous accusations, but I will make an exception in this case," she declared.

"I am flattered, my lady." Jarrick smirked flirtatiously and Padme fought a wave of nausea even as she ignored him.

"I was asked to assume an undercover identity for one reason alone... _safety - _mine and the Republic's," she insisted. Her hand closed into a fist as she turned to face the audience. "You should know that this man has tried to wipe out the Jedi Order, even going so far as to design a weapon that was meant to target them exclusively. Thankfully, we were able to break into the Divided Systems main control center and destroy it, effectively ending the _true_ threat to the Republic."

"Wherever did you get such unreliable information, my dear Senator? Although, if this so-called weapon actually existed, it might prove useful in protecting the Republic from the power-hungry Jedi," Jarrick mused, his eyes a study in concerned innocence. "Although I do hope it won't come to that."

"I can assure you," Padme shot back coldly. "It will most certainly NOT come to that."

The crowd murmured uncertainly, not sure which side to believe. After all, the Jedi and the Senate were the backbone of the Republic - surely they were trustworthy. _However..._ why in the world would such important figures subject themselves to such trivialities as reality shows? Could there really be a grain of truth in the stranger's claims?

Anakin's hand was nearly trembling in desperation for the familiar hilt of his light saber. But years of working at Obi-wan's side had taught him that it never paid to be the aggressor, especially in circumstances when the stakes were high. So he had to be patient... allow the enemy to make the first mistake.

And then he would make sure it was his last. And he would enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Siri did not miss the look of aggression on Anakin's face and she felt a twinge of fear at what the young Jedi might attempt. She had seen that look before, but never on a Jedi. Worried, she sidled over to Padme just as the Chancellor did the same. _Great,_ she thought humorlessly. _Now I have to protect two of the most important politicians in the Galaxy._

She was well aware that the Jedi's mandate had always been to set the Chancellor's safety about all else. But the friendship she had developed with the Senator over the past weeks sang to her as clearly as the Force itself - and now they even shared the unusual bond that had enveloped the group in its splendor.

If anything happened to Padme - or the baby she was carrying - Siri knew she would never forgive herself. The rule about attachments might be there to protect the Jedi's frame of mind, but she realized that there was another aspect to it that could work in their favor.

It would make them fight more passionately than ever before. Because now they were a family - one of the most honorable things in the Galaxy to defend.

If it came down to it, she would do her best to protect the Chancellor, even going so far as to lay her life on the line for him... But she could only do so if she knew for a fact that Padme, Obi-wan and Anakin were safe.

_Master Windu, this would be a really nice time to make your presence known- _Siri thought bitterly._ Or, I don't know... Perhaps to send in the gigantic team of Jedi you had covering this blessed event!._

But the esteemed Jedi Master continued to stay hidden, apparently not wanting to blow his cover just yet. She could sense his presence somewhere behind the far rink wall. Judging by his intense concentration, he was fiddling with something, but she couldn't tell just what it was.

"Siri," Obi-wan mumbled, his eyes never leaving Jarrick. "Get Padme out of here."

Jarrick laughed and Siri's attention snapped back to him. Her brief nightmares had given her a unique sense of him and she used it to study him. His Force signature was burning like a torch, flickering and shimmering with power. Yet on the outskirts of the darkness and anger, there was... fear? Regret? Uncertainty?

She didn't have time to dwell on the unusual discovery as he lobbed his next verbal attack towards her.

"Yes, Master Tachi," Jarrick purred. "It's your turn now. Master Kenobi left you once before - why not turn the tables? Let him see what it's like to be deserted when you most need that _special someone."_

The audience was abuzz with the implications. Kenobi and Skywalker - easily the most famous Jedi in the Order - were both breaking the revered Code? And with a Jedi and a Senator? What was happening to the Order? Could it be that the shadowed man was speaking the truth?

"You will not touch one hair on either of their heads," Anakin warned. "Or you will answer to me."

"I do not wish to harm the women," Jarrick promised. His voice was smooth as silk and the audience relaxed, lulled by the hypnotic tone. "In fact, perhaps it would be best if they left the rink altogether, since I fear you are about to turn this little discussion into a full fledged battle. To further prove my good intentions to the Republic-"

He turned towards Palpatine. "The Chancellor may accompany them."


	31. Separated

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I had some extra time this weekend, so I'm able to get another chapter up sooner than I'd planned. **Kickbutt Jedi Chick 4191** – Welcome! It's so good to have you join us! I'm thrilled that you are enjoying the story – thanks for giving it a shot! **RavenRulzRF** – I know, Windu has got to have something up his sleeve, right? **Meandmysharpie** – You've got me all figured out! Hee! Speaking of toast, I burned some the other day – nothing can stink up a kitchen more than that! **The Strawberryish One** – I'm so happy you liked it – addicting, huh? That's such a cool compliment! **Hellish Red Devil** – That doggone Jarrick – he's always gotta come along and make everything all complicated! ;-) I have to tell you – I agree with your review on "Tristan and Isolde." It was good, but could have been even better if there had been more relationship development. **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Thanks for your support! I appreciate it – and I'm tickled that you're enjoying it so much! **Elmthesmartypants** – Unfortunately, I have another evil cliffie for you today. I'm sorry! I can't help myself! **Padme's Sister** – The good news is that I've updated sooner than expected. The bad news is that there's still a ways to go – or maybe that's good news too? ;-) **Hopeless4Life** – I'm so glad you're having fun with the story! **All** – Thanks for the support. Your reviews mean more than you could possibly know. I'll be back as soon as I can with more!

* * *

Siri looked at Obi-wan, her gaze sharp and full of warning. _Don't even think about sending me away, Kenobi. Let me stay and fight. My place is by your side. It always has been._

Her resolve faltered as he gave a pointed glance towards Padme, who was cradling her mid-section, her face taut with fear for the safety of her unborn child.

His reply was silent, of course, but so resolute he may as well have been shouting it from the rafters._ Anakin and I will handle this, Siri. You must protect Padme and the baby. Go to the storage room on the bottom level; I will come to you when this is over. Everything will be all right. _

Siri frowned, but nodded her acceptance. Her stony gaze traveled to the enemy, almost daring him to make a move before she left.

"You really should go, Tachi, before I change my mind," Jarrick murmured, responding to her unspoken challenge. He was barely audible, but the threat was clear.

Shrugging, Jarrick turned to Palpatine and bowed graciously, smiles wreathing his face. "For your own safety and good conscience, Chancellor, I beg you to escort these two ladies away from this scene. We will speak again soon."

The Chancellor took Siri by the elbow and began to physically guide her off the ice. She considered struggling, but in the end she went along, snagging Padme's arm on the way by. She was careful to keep the expectant Senator on her other side, so that both she and Palpatine stood between Padme and Jarrick. The crowd whispered curiously, watching their trek.

Siri wondered how many in attendance believed Jarrick's lies, not to mention the thoughts of the innumerable viewers watching from their homes. Unfortunately, she thought the answer was not what she had been hoping for, judging by the way her gaze was being avoided.

After what seemed like an eternity, they neared the enclosed staircase and spotted Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura huddled in the shadows. Kit nodded at them solemnly, apparently agreeing with their decision to vacate the premises. He held out a familiar light saber and Siri took it eagerly, hiding it in the skirts of her costume.

"Now, go quickly," he whispered. As they started to go, Siri saw him slip an extra light saber to Padme, evidently remembering her skill against the assassin droids. He then followed Aayla down the maintenance passageway, weapon at the ready.

The stairwell was mercifully empty when they slipped inside. Siri cursed her ice blades as she lumbered her way down, gripping the railing tightly. _I won't be much help in a battle if I fall to my death,_ she thought darkly. _Speaking of which..._

"You all right back there, Senator?" she called. She didn't need to inquire after the Chancellor - he was already a flight ahead of them. He was pretty agile for an older gentleman – especially one in such a high ranking position.

"I'm managing," Padme ground out. She bit her lip, worrying the make-up off her skin. "Siri... did we do the right thing by leaving?"

Siri sighed, loud and long. "I hope so," she finally replied.

**CENTER ICE - SAME TIME**

Anakin's eyes didn't leave Padme until she disappeared behind the rink's doors and they closed with a snap. He pushed off, slowly circling Jarrick while keeping tabs on Artoo's position. He moved with a lethal grace, as if he had been wearing ice blades his entire life.

"Alone at last," Jarrick simpered.

"Not exactly," Obi-wan said pointedly, gesturing to the mass of fans struggling to hear their every word.

"I have a feeling they will clear out shortly," Anakin predicted, smirking knowingly at Jarrick.

"Are you implying that I would harm a citizen of the Republic?" he gasped. He held up his hands and made a show of staggering, as if overwhelmed by the mere idea.

"No, I'm implying that you would destroy the Republic completely," Anakin retorted.

"It appears we've gotten off on the wrong foot, Skywalker. You see, I am a champion of peace and prosperity," Jarrick drawled. "All of these fine people deserve to know what's happening to their government, for it may affect their way of life."

"The Jedi have no interest in running the Republic," Obi-wan insisted. "We are preservers of democracy, not rulers."

"And you have made all your choices based on that rule, have you?" Jarrick wondered.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. There was something about his tone… something slick and predatory. Obi-wan apparently didn't give much credence to it because he was quick to answer the jab.

"Yes, we do."

"Then, would you care to tell me why Anakin Skywalker was declared The Chosen One, while I – the true holder of that title – was shunned?"

"What are you talking about?" Obi-wan's voice was brimming with confusion.

"Didn't Master Windu tell you after our last meeting?" Jarrick asked, aghast. "It seems that Skywalker and I share some important things in common: namely, the date of our birth and our command of the Force."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anakin hissed. He glanced over and checked Artoo's position once more.

"My friend, our existences created quite a bit of turmoil amongst the noble Jedi Council," Jarrick mused. He began to walk, the slick surface giving him no trouble. "There was some debate about which of us was the true 'Chosen One.'"

"You're lying," Anakin said listlessly.

"No, I'm afraid I've never been more serious in my life. I was tracked down the same month you were, Skywalker – in my 9th year. But I had something going for me that you most assuredly did not. You see, I was the son of a king. A very powerful king."

"And I was just a lowly slave boy," Anakin replied softly, his tone acerbic.

"Exactly. Don't you see how they came around to you? Your background made you the perfect puppet! You had no one of importance who could lay claim to you, who might interfere with their master plan-"

"I will not allow you to dismiss my mother in that manner." Anakin's eyes were nearly glowing with anger and he shook off the comforting hand Obi-wan laid on his arm.

"I mean no disrespect. You were strictly a means to an end - a young boy with an incredible amount of Force potential, looking for acceptance and an opportunity to save the Galaxy single-handedly. It must have been so easy for them to mold you to their way of thinking."

"I am no one's mold, Jarrick."

Jarrick smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you are, there is one thing you are _not_ and that's the Chosen One."

"And you base that belief on the fact that your father was a powerful king?" Obi-wan's voice rang out across the Arena and the crowd stirred in response.

"I base my thinking on the fact that I know _all_ the ways of the Force."

"Ah yes, the dark side," Obi-wan murmured. "That is certainly the path to enlightenment."

Jarricks eyes flashed an angry red before settling back to their placid blue. "My Master has taught me powers the likes of which you have never seen."

"And where is your supposed Master?" Anakin wondered. "Leaving you to do all this dirty work while he sits somewhere and meditates? How honorable."

Jarrick didn't answer, a maddening smile coming to his lips. "It is understandable that you feel anger, Anakin. You just found out that your entire adult life has been based on a lie. Who could blame you for being a bit… perturbed?"

"Your claims are a fabrication." Anakin once again began to circle Jarrick, his blades making quiet swishing sounds against the ice.

"Ah, I see," Jarrick smiled. "You are reluctant to disagree with your own trusted Master. You two share a bond, correct? One that is based on complete honesty."

"Yes. Something you could _never_ comprehend," Anakin insisted.

Obi-wan felt a sense of unease permeate his heart. The Force was darkening, becoming unwieldy and sharp. He had a feeling about the card Jarrick was about to play and it was not good.

He was right.

Jarrick pinned them with an indulgent smirk. "Perhaps you might want to ask _him_ why he hasn't told you about the Senator's wonderful news."

"What?" Anakin's fists clenched and unclenched, unconscious movements that revealed his bewilderment. "Master, what is he talking about?"

"Anakin-" Obi-wan began. "You must know, this isn't the way she wanted you to find out."

"Go on, Master Kenobi," Jarrick goaded. "Tell him. It is your right as a stand-in grandfather, is it not?"

**BOTTOM LEVEL – STORAGE ROOM**

Siri closed the door and flipped the lock, knowing it was an exercise in futility. Any Force user could disable it in a split second. Still though – there was no point in making it easy for Jarrick.

She turned and faced Palpatine and Padme, who looked equally disturbed by the situation. A feeling of awkwardness spread over the room and she winced at the sensation, immediately seeking to lessen it.

"The folks in the audience sure are getting their money's worth tonight, huh?" she joked, stepping out of her ice blades. "We really ought to get a cut of the profits."

Her attempt at humor was met with stony silence. She cleared her throat and wished desperately for her cloak – or _any_ type of physical cover. She felt incredibly exposed in her frilly costume – very un-Jedi-like. She took comfort in the fact that she at least had her light saber. That was something, she supposed.

She looked up as Padme stepped forward.

"Chancellor, I do hope you won't fall prey to Jarrick's lies," the young woman entreated. Some color had returned to her cheeks and she looked determined and very… well, senatorial.

"You have to admit, he brought up some valid points," Palpatine responded. Siri felt her heart sink.

"He is misinformed," Padme insisted passionately. "This whole thing came about because the Jedi were helping me. One year ago, my life was being threatened and well, it was thought that hiding me in plain sight was a wise strategy. It worked so well, we utilized our undercover personalities for another mission or two, as needed. The last time was to work against Jarrick himself – he even held us prisoner while he plotted a way to bring down the Republic!"

The Chancellor didn't answer right away and Siri's senses went on full alert. _Something is going on…_

"I don't believe I can trust the Jedi any longer," he mused.

Siri couldn't help it; she laughed. "You're telling me you're going to believe the ravings of that madman?"

"I don't care for your tone, Master Tachi," Palpatine rebuked.

Padme floundered, silently begging her friend to subdue her outward display of temper. _We need him on our side, Siri. He can go before the public and give Anakin and Obi-wan the authorization to apprehend Jarrick._

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

Padme gasped and staggered backwards, her shoulder bumping into Siri. "Excuse me?" she whispered.

He sighed and repeated himself as if he were speaking to a small child. "Why would I want the Jedi to take Jarrick into custody, after all I've done to get him here?"

"You-" Padme cleared her throat. "You could hear us?"

He waved his hand impatiently. "Of course, my dear - you didn't even make a feeble attempt to shield your thoughts. It's really quite insulting."

Siri stood in front of Padme. "You know the ways of the Force?"

"It would appear so, now wouldn't it?" He smiled, but the expression dripped with maliciousness. "But I can assure you, I can do _much _more than eavesdrop."

"You're a Sith lord?" Siri cried, even though she knew it was the truth. She activated her light saber and glanced behind her at Padme, who was holding the elegant weapon by her fingertips, staring at her former mentor in shock.

Siri realized she had to keep the Chancellor's attention on her until Padme snapped back to reality. "What do you want with us?"

Palpatine ignored the bar of plasma that Siri was aiming at his chest and walked away, his pace leisurely and assured.

"Could you imagine finer bait for the team of Skywalker and Kenobi than their lady loves? And even better - the tragedy of the whole situation will be laid at the feet of the meddling Jedi Council. I do fear the public will never allow them to continue functioning. I will scarcely have to lift a finger."

_Keep him talking_, she reminded herself. _Obi-wan and Anakin will sense the danger; they will be down here in no time, Jarrick be damned._

"I wouldn't put too much faith in either of your beloved Jedi," Sidious hissed knowingly. He tapped his com-link and sure enough, the sounds of a fierce battle came through the transmission. "You see? I'm afraid they are otherwise engaged – both mentally _and_ physically."

Siri frowned, but called for Obi-wan and Anakin anyway, Master Yoda's warning ringing through her mind.

"_Cruel deception is what Jarrick will use. Breaking apart the four of you will be his goal."_

She doubled her efforts._ Oh, Force. Please tell me they didn't allow him to succeed,_ she begged. But she knew her attempts were fruitless, as feelings of weakness and loneliness were already clawing at her with their icy talons.

The mystical connection that had bonded the four of them together so tightly was gone.

She glared at Sidious, bringing her saber to a defensive position. "What did you do?"

"Simple," he replied. He snapped his arm and a light saber sprung into his hand. "We told the truth. Oh yes, that reminds me – congratulations, Senator-"

"The child of Skywalker will make a formidable Sith."

With a snarl, he attacked.


	32. End Game

**Author's Note: **Don't shoot me, I'm back! I have been working on this chapter for over a week and I think I FINALLY have it how I want it. Goodness gracious, what a time to get writer's block. In the meantime, thank you for all the reviews – you guys really keep me going!

**Erik's leadinglady** – Both reviews were priceless! You always have me cracking up! I'm glad you enjoyed the past couple chapters – hope I can keep it up! It's weird to think of this trilogy coming to an end. Perhaps the writer's block is my subconscious mind delaying the inevitable. Whoa – deep, huh? ;-) **Stanfield Skywalker** – Hello there and welcome! I'm so glad you popped in and took the time to leave such nice comments. Hope you'll stay through the end! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – I hate to leave you with cliffhangers for a week at a time, but real life has just been kicking my butt. Thanks for the encouragement and enthusiasm! **RavenRulzRF **– You'll see that Windu has a plan – it's a good thing too! They need it! **Hellish Red Devil** – I'm glad you get that sense from Jarrick, because that is how I'm trying to portray him. I've never written an "OC" before, so your fascination with him has been extremely rewardingand helpful. **Elmthesmartypants** – Um… You thought the last cliffie was evil? Oh dear. Honestly, it's just a natural place to end the chapter. (Looks innocent) **Meandmysharpie** – I'm totally addicted to reading too – I can't sleep unless I've had a chance to read my latest magazine or book, etc. I'm just glad you've chosen this story as something to add to your repertoire! ;-) **Padme's Sister** – I wanted you to wonder if he was bad or good, so I'm glad I succeeded – and happier that you liked the result! Thank you! **Hopeless4Life** – Aw, breathtaking is a wonderful description – thank you!

**ALL** – I will be back as soon as I can with more. Now, hold onto your hats! **

* * *

LOWER LEVEL STORAGE ROOM **

_Why don't you just hand him your head on a platter, Tachi?_ she silently berated herself. Her saber blazed to life and she let the Force flow through her, expertly deflecting Palpatine's second slash at her neck. _Oh yes, that's much better._

She had been so startled by the fact that _the Chancellor _was attacking her with a _Sith light saber,_ she had almost been run through by his first try. A bit embarrassing, she had to admit, but not a mistake she was going to repeat.

So why did she still feel so out of it? One half of her mind was screaming _"Danger!"_ while the rest was still certain this was nothing more than a joke that had gotten out of hand.

_Perhaps I'm simply dreaming?_

The blast of heat from the blood-red saber as it streaked past her cheek convinced her that it was real.

Deadly real.

She had never faced anything like Palpatine's swordsmanship - not even during her most intense training sessions with the Temple's top Jedi. Moving incredibly quickly, he jumped and spun with practiced ease, changing his trajectory on a whim. The path of his weapon reminded her of a predatory animal, waiting for the right moment to strike. And when it did, it was fiercely calculating and precise.

She could only hold her ground for so long. She hoped it would be long enough.

"Go, Padme!" she screamed, inhaling the scent of fiery plasma as it filled the air. Her senses sharpened as she geared up for the imminent battle. "Get out of here!"

_**00000**_

Padme ignored Siri's command, her shock transforming into fear for her friend's safety. The Jedi was already struggling, fighting a battle she was destined to lose. Palpatine was merely toying with her, relishing the fact that he held her fate in the palm of his hand... and that they both knew it.

Regardless, Siri refused to leave her detrimental position in the middle of the room. She continued to move purposefully; her only concern to stay between the Sith lord and his prey. The strategy was an example of honor at its finest... yet Padme wanted to retch at the sight of it.

"Senator, you must go!" Siri instructed tightly. She parried another series of blows, her costume floating around her in a bleak reminder of their earlier triumph.

Padme shook her head, the movement causing her brown curls to fall free of their sparkly pins._ No, I can't leave - if I do, he'll kill her so he can come after me._

_I've got to do something. _

An idea sprang forth, hope blooming in her heart as it began to take shape. _My connection to Anakin! If we can meld as strongly as we did all those months ago, I would be a formidable ally in Siri's fight. After all, Ani is one of the finest swordsmen in all the Galaxy._

Her hand instinctively flew to her midsection, reminding her of the second life she was also responsible for._ No, he won't harm you, little one_. Her heart hardened as she realized the reason for her rationale_. He has too many plans for you – plans that I cannot allow to transpire. _

Letting out a deep breath, she called for her husband...

...and immediately collided with a wall of fury that sent her to her knees.

_Did Jarrick design another weapon? _she wondered dazedly. She pressed a hand to her chest, but there was no accompanying feeling of suffocation. Such a rejection could mean only one thing.

_Jarrick is succeeding in his quest to tear us apart._ Worst of all, he was doing it without utilizing any special powers...

Yet.

Padme stood and gripped the hilt of the saber tightly, studying the way Siri's fighting style differed from Anakin's. It was just as athletic, but more focused and honed. She didn't use any shocking maneuvers, strictly relying on the skills that worked most efficiently; namely, staying in a defensive posture while attacking here and there - enough to grant her a chance to escape.

"Time is running out," Padme whispered. There was no way Siri could continue at that brutal pace for much longer and as soon as the Jedi faltered, that would be the end.

Sensing her sadness, Siri trained her gaze on her briefly. Her blue eyes were filled with resignation, but above it all - admiration and respect, combined with a promise to protect her from Palpatine for as long as she could. _Consider it your first baby gift, Senator._

"Siri, no-" Padme choked, hearing Siri's words echo through her head.

_May the Force be with you._

Their bond flamed to life with a roar and Padme activated the light saber, rushing into the fray. Whether or not she would be granted some of Siri's skill remained to be seen, but she refused to stay on the sidelines.

That wasn't what a friend did.

**CENTER ICE - SAME TIME**

"What?" Anakin cried. "Stand-in grandfather? Master, what's going on?"

"It's Padme, Anakin," Obi-wan sighed. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "It appears she is... Well, she's expecting."

"Expecting what?" Anakin replied, dumbstruck.

Jarrick snorted. "Oh for the love of-! _This_ is who the Council declared the saving grace of the Jedi Order?"

Obi-wan ignored him and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, hoping to keep him calm.

"You're serious?" the young Jedi whispered. "We're going to...? She's pregnant?"

"Yes, isn't that delightful?" Jarrick interrupted, clapping his hands together sarcastically.

Anakin stared at the ice, expressionless. "All this time she has known... Didn't she trust me?"

A hush had fallen over the crowd and Obi-wan was suddenly aware of the thousands of eyes that were boring into his back. "Of course she did. But she felt that you had enough on your plate and so we agreed-"

"Wait a second. _'We agreed?'_ You had a discussion about this?" Anakin fumed, accusation dripping from his words. He ducked away from Obi-wan's comforting touch. "She couldn't tell _me,_ her own husband... But she told _you?_ Does Master Tachi know too?"

Warning bells were going off in Obi-wan's head so he remained silent.

_"Does Siri know?"_ Anakin shouted.

"I think the silence speaks for itself, don't you, Anakin?" Jarrick prodded slyly. "But I would be happy to answer your question if you'll allow it." Anakin glared at him stonily, so Jarrick took that as his cue to continue. "Master Tachi does know of this blessed news. In fact, I heard her discussing it with the Senator before this evening's event. I'm afraid you were the only one left out in the cold."

Embers of fury were sparking violently in Anakin's belly and he struggled to suppress them.

Jarrick smirked, feeding off the Jedi's turmoil. "It's hard to find out that someone thinks you're unworthy, isn't it?" He tilted his head knowingly, tucking his hands into the folds of his cloak.

"I wouldn't know," Anakin insisted.

But Jarrick was well aware that he did know, all too well. After all, Skywalker had been a slave, an unwanted Padawan, a thorn in the side of the Council... All the while bearing a title he now wasn't sure he had even earned...

_Yes, the time is just about right… _

"I don't doubt Senator Amidala thinks you're capable enough for some things," he commented airily. "But apparently she doesn't think much of your ability to be a father to her child."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin," Obi-wan murmured. "Lies. All of it."

Anakin's emotions were like a turbolift - shooting for the sky one moment and bottoming out a split second later. Joy, betrayal, love and fury were pounding him from every direction, demanding their turn in his heart. He struggled to regain control, knowing he was teetering on a dangerous edge.

But part of him didn't care.

"Artoo!" he commanded. The obedient droid responded instantly, ejecting a pair of light sabers into the air as Anakin sprang forward, somersaulting across the ice.

He landed smoothly behind Jarrick, weapons clenched in his hands, directed straight at the enemy. His eyes darkening, he smirked. "Now who's unworthy?"

The crowd remained silent, collectively holding their breaths.

"Oh dear, I really was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Jarrick insisted, pressing his lips in a thin line. "Well, let's at least make it a fair fight and cut down the numbers, shall we?" He produced a tiny crystal and closed his eyes, calling the dark side to him.

**RINKSIDE, DROID CHARGING CHAMBER - SAME TIME**

Mace cursed under his breath as he once again attempted to activate TX-306. He didn't know if the malfunctioning droid could do anything to help the situation, but hoped that a few of the onboard features would be triggered by her owner's proximity.

_Come on! _His lip curled in derision. _Force, I hate technology!_

In a fit of temper, he pounded the droid's midsection with his fist and was rewarded as the main sensors blinked to life one-by-one. Seconds later, a message flashed across the main screen.

_"Incoming com-link signal recognized. Originator of Transmission: Master Sidious. Appropriate response: Release recording device."_

Slowly, a side panel moved aside and a tiny camera droid popped free, streaking for the stairwell as it locked onto the com-link's homing signal. Mace's stomach dropped as he realized what it meant.

"Palpatine."

He picked up his own com-link and began speaking into it softly. The task complete, he remained in a crouched position and surveyed the scene on the ice.

The first thing he sensed was the draining presence of the crystal Jarrick was holding.

**STORAGE ROOM**

Siri's blood froze as she watched the Senator rush forward, saber prepared to strike. The satisfaction on the Sith Lord's face as he faced the new threat was enough to make her vision swim - and enough to make Palpatine momentarily forget his grand plans for the child she carried.

"No!" Siri shrieked. She sent him off balance with a Force-shove.

Palpatine still somehow managed to thrust Padme's blade aside with a flick of his wrist. The Senator was charging so fast, she was barely able to bring her weapon back up in time to deflect his counterattack.

Siri drew on the vibrant bond of friendship that spiraled between them, using it to wrap them in a web of protectiveness. Padme's movements weren't as deadly as they had been that renowned day in the energy building, but it was enough to keep Palpatine engaged... and both of them alive for a little while longer.

They began to fight side-by-side, searching desperately for a weakness in their attacker. Though their united front remained strong, Siri realized it wouldn't be able to withstand the onslaught forever; they needed something more powerful.

They needed their partners, sparkles and all.

_Come on, Kenobi... _

The silence that met her request confirmed what she had already suspected: the larger connection that had tied the four of them together had grown cold and distant. In the back of her mind, she realized that meant things were going from bad to worse on the ice. She only hoped that Obi-wan was safe... and that she might see him one last time.

"It's not too late to stand down, Sidious," she gasped with false bravado, sweat beading on her brow. "If you surrender, the Jedi will apprehend you peacefully and allow the Senate to decide your fate."

"Why would I want to quit when I'm so close to getting what I want?" he hissed, his blade missing her shoulder by inches. "All I have to do is get rid of you and incapacitate the dear Senator here. Skywalker will do anything to keep her alive and I'll oblige him, playing the part of the sympathetic mentor - at least until the baby is born."

"It'll never work, _Chancellor._ The Jedi will sense your secret," she insisted.

"I would say that's quite unlikely. After all, I've managed to keep my 'talents' hidden all this time – what's a few more months?" He gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "The entire Galaxy saw me escort a traitorous Jedi down here along with a misguided Senator. They will just be incredibly relieved that I managed to fight you off and keep Amidala alive – her body at least. I'm afraid her mind will be long gone."

If possible, Padme looked even angrier, remembering all too well the horror of having her mind invaded and shattered. She lashed out furiously, her blade meeting the Sith's in a shower of sparks.

Amongst the familiar sounds of battle, Siri caught a low hum, recognizing it immediately as belonging to a miniature camera droid - similar to the type that had been following their moves for weeks. She felt a twinge of relief, knowing that no matter the outcome, Palpatine's treachery would soon be playing out across the Galaxy for all to see.

But then the unthinkable happened.

Padme tripped on the train of her costume and the Sith blade found its mark.


	33. The Grand Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – Hey everybody! This chapter pretty much wrote itself which thrills me because here… the entire trilogy comes together. I hope you enjoy! **Padme's Sister** – Hee! Have faith, my friend! Read on to discover Padme's fate. **Elmthesmartypants** – I'm happy to say that I updated sooner than expected – hope I can do that with the next chapter too! **Meandmysharpie** – Aw, I'm sorry to hear about the loss of the ass kicking boots – although, I'm glad they're not being put to use on me! Hee! ;-) **Hellish Red Devil** – I think you're going to like this chapter – you get to find out more juicy tidbits about Jarrick. And if you hate too many cliffhangers… Well, brace yourself! **Stanfield Skywalker** – Thanks for the compliment on how Anakin's coming across – I really appreciate that b/c that's what I'm striving to depict! Hope you enjoy! **Disco Shop Girl** – A knife's edge? Wow, that's cool to hear –it really makes me feel good to know that you're excited to read what's coming next. **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Sorry about all the cliffies – it's just that there's so much going on, I can't help it! **Kickbutt Jedi Chick 4191** – I'm thrilled that you're enjoying it so much. This trilogy has been a blast – It's going to be sad to see it come to an end! **RavenRulzRF** – I know! Bad cliffies, bad! One more, coming right up! ;-) **ALL** – I'll be back as soon as possible with more. The good news is that this chapter is LONG so hopefully it will tide you over! Enjoy!

* * *

Padme let out a guttural cry of pain as the saber made contact with her forearm and upper leg. She flinched instinctively, her weapon slipping from her fingers as she sank to the ground.

"No!" Siri cried. She suppressed the urge to rush to her fallen friend, knowing she couldn't give up her position. Now that the Senator was essentially helpless, it was critical that she stay between them.

Channeling her desperation, she unleashed a barrage of attacks against Palpatine, pouring every ounce of training she ever had into her technique. She finally succeeded in driving him back and felt a flicker of mild satisfaction at the small victory.

"Impressive," Palpatine commented. "Unfortunately for you, I know your strength is draining far more rapidly than you would like. No, it won't be long now." He held his saber loosely, as if it was a harmless prop instead of a deadly weapon.

"I will fight forever for the fate of my friends," Siri pledged, panting from the exertion. "You will not have any of them, not while I still have breath in my body."

"Then we'll just have to take care of that." He raised his hand and a surge of lightning flew from his fingertips, lifting her up and tossing her aside. She struck a wall hard and lay unmoving on the ground, her entire body aflame.

_Not good,_ she thought. _Not good at all. _

She summoned her saber and it leapt towards her, but she was struck by another electric blast before it reached her grasp. Her teeth chattered as her body arched, her saber falling to the floor and rolling out of reach. The pain was excruciating, dancing along every nerve ending she possessed and leaving it shrieking in protest.

"You really have been a thorn in my side, Tachi," Palpatine noted conversationally. He paced the room, paying no mind to Padme as she slowly sat up, cradling her injured arm. "Didn't your Master ever tell you it wasn't polite to eavesdrop?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.

"The conversations I had with that pitiful servant of mine, Jarrick," he hissed. "You were listening in on them."

She shrugged noncommittally, recalling the snippets she had caught. "Perhaps I did." She gestured to their surroundings and to the fact that he obviously had the upper hand. "Not that it made any difference."

"Oh, but it almost did," he murmured. "There was something about your presence that made Jarrick reconsider some of our plans. He said it reminded him of the fiery spirit of his mother and wondered whether she would approve of what he was doing. Can you imagine? Decades of planning nearly down the drain - all because some incompetent henchman decides to grow a conscience. Where is his loyalty?"

"That's the thing about the dark side," she snarled. "It's not always dependable."

Palpatine shook his head dismissively. "Never have I seen such a breed of short-sighted people. Thankfully, young Skywalker has been more open-minded as of late."

A cold finger of dread trailed down her spine. "What do you mean?"

"It seems Anakin has been walking a fine line. It shouldn't be hard to get him to see things my way."

**MAIN RINK **

Throughout the Arena, Jedi fell, robbed of their connection to the Force.

One after another, audience members found themselves lurching in shock as the stranger seated next to them slumped to the ground. The implication suddenly became clear:_ The weapon the Senator mentioned was real._

Meanwhile, in the center of the rink, two of the three figures remained standing, surrounded by the forms of the Chancellor's paralyzed guards.

"So I see you've embraced the Dark Side," Jarrick murmured knowingly. "It appears my Master's prediction has held true."

Anakin sneered, looking menacing and fearsome. "I will do what I must to see that you are destroyed and the Republic is safe."

"You will try." A trail of deadly mist swirled around Jarrick's fingertips, ready to do its Master's bidding.

"No, Anakin-" Obi-wan whispered urgently. "Something... else..." His throat constricted painfully, as the mist demanded silence.

The Jedi Master wanted to howl in frustration. His former apprentice was so overcome by his anger, he had missed the warning the Force had sent just before the crystal was activated. Though Obi-wan didn't know the particulars, he remained certain of one thing - the women were in trouble - big trouble.

He struggled to reach them through the Force, but remained disconnected by the weapon's dark power. His head returned to its resting place on the ice, the chill quickly numbing his left cheek. _Anakin, please. Return to the light. Padme needs you._

His plea never made it past his lips. There was nothing he could do but wait. _Oh Siri, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"You'll be all right, Master," Anakin promised through gritted teeth, oblivious to his former Master's internal dialogue. "I won't let you down. I won't let any of you down."

"I see you are still striving for acceptance. How pathetic." Jarrick's eyes narrowed.

"You would know, I suppose. After all, why else would you be doing this?" Anakin's fingers tightened on his saber, ready for the upcoming battle.

"To save the Republic," Jarrick insisted, still playing his part. He gestured to the crowd dramatically. "I am here to see that these people will continue to receive the rights and freedoms they deserve."

The audience looked from the cloaked figure to the forms of the helpless Jedi and back again. Their unrest continued to grow, the whispers now reaching a dull roar. A few fans had even gotten out of their seats and were starting down the aisles, their expressions firm and determined.

"I think they are starting to see through you," Anakin pointed out. His eyes snapped with simmering rage and a thirst to end the threat once and for all. "After all, you've just been caught in quite a substantial lie."

Jarrick looked at the young Jedi and then at the crystal he was holding aloft. He remembered his earlier statement to the Senator:

_"Wherever did you get such unreliable information, my dear Senator? Although, if this so-called weapon actually existed, it might prove useful in protecting the Republic from the power-hungry Jedi."_

His secret was out; there was only one thing he could do.

It was time to embrace his destiny.

**STORAGE ROOM**

Siri's drew in a ragged breath that mingled with a sob. Her limbs were a dead weight, the pain of the lightning rending them useless. The tiny bit of comfort she had received by clinging to the Force was gone… abruptly and inexplicably destroyed. Now she simply lay in a broken pile, while Palpatine drew out the final moments, relishing her agony.

"Leave her alone," Padme demanded.

Siri glanced at her, noting the way she had torn a strip off her costume to bind her injured leg. However, her forearm still displayed the ravages of the blood-red light saber strike and Sidious' eyes landed on it, drinking in the sight.

"Don't worry, Senator Amidala, I haven't forgotten about you," he taunted. "I just have to spare some attention on our friend here. She still has a few more things to answer for before I can allow her to pass into the Force."

"She hasn't done anything," Padme protested. Her voice, previously thready with pain, was now strong and unwavering. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, iceblades glinting in the dim light. Siri fought the urge to giggle as she recalled their outrageous routine. Had it really only been earlier that evening?

_My how time flies when you're getting hit with Force lightning,_ she thought. _Oh dear... Am I getting delirious? _She shrugged, the motion causing a rebellious strand of hair to fall into her eyes.

Palpatine cocked his head and stared at Padme, his tone condescending. "She hasn't done anything? Oh, but when I get my turn before the Holo-news, she will have. And it will be deemed treason."

He turned back to Siri and she forced herself into a sitting position, refusing to wilt under his threatening gaze. The small movement resulted in a tidal wave of nausea, but she didn't let it show. If she was going to die, she would do so with dignity. After all, she was a Jedi.

"Back for more?" she quipped.

"It must be exhausting," he responded.

"What?"

"Always having a witty comment handy. You know, some people say that a sharp tongue is an attempt to avoid the acknowledgement of a hurtful moment in one's past."

"Then your past must have never seen the light of day," she seethed. She immediately kicked herself, not wanting to play into his hands, no matter how insignificant.

He chuckled. "There, a perfect example of my point."

Siri darted a glance over his shoulder as Padme slowly began to flex her fingers, gauging how bad the damage to her arm was. The young woman grimaced but continued her ministrations, keeping a wary eye on Palpatine's back.

Siri realized she had to distract him... keep him talking and away from Padme.

She had a feeling she knew the exact topic for that.

"If you think you're going to lay claim to Anakin Skywalker as your next apprentice, you truly have lost your mind," she declared. "He will never turn."

"He already has."

She had to confess, Palpatine's response threw her and judging by Padme's gasp, she wasn't the only one startled. "What are you talking about?"

"Skywalker has been experimenting with the dark side for awhile now. He can sink into it as easily as he breathes. Only this time, he won't be coming back."

Although Sith lords were renowned for deceit, she found herself believing part of what he was saying. "He'll come back; I know it. And what do you have a need for another apprentice anyway? You have Jarrick; it appears he has already ingratiated himself with the public."

"That fool? He is nothing, a mere pawn to tide me over until I could claim a rightful apprentice, one worthy of my powers."

"He must truly be fairly powerful if he captured the attention of the Jedi several years ago."

Palpatine made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat. "His command of the Force is impressive enough. But he is insipid and weak, traits I will not tolerate."

"I haven't seen much of that in him," Siri admitted.

Padme was now leaning forward, slowly working on the ties of her ice blades. Siri had been in enough battle situations to know when someone was close to executing a plan.

_Keep going, Tachi._

She brought a hand to her throat and massaged it, making sure her voice was soft so Palpatine had to pay close attention to catch her sentences. "If our information is correct, you trained him expertly since he was 9 years old. He must have been incredibly grateful, given the situation you rescued him from."

Her wayward compliment seemed to have the desired effect as Sidious smirked, looking quite pleased. "Yes, my ministrations were clever if I do say so myself. He was so easy to persuade; it was a tad pitiful, especially since I do enjoy a challenge."

"Your ministrations?"

"A few well-placed rumors kept the locals talking long enough for the information to reach Jarrick's ears, just as I intended. There really is nothing sadder than an unwanted, abandoned child. Their minds are fantastically pliable. Thanks to me, he grew up believing his father had never loved his mother and that he denied the existence of his own son!"

"He didn't?"

"Force, no!" Palpatine laughed. "The noble king was planning to give up his throne to marry the poor girl but she died before he could do so. Needless to say, that threw a bit of a twist into my careful planning, but a simple kidnapping and some more gossip was enough to get it back on track."

"And that's when you sent Jarrick to Rewoid?"

"It's good to see the Force lightning hasn't addled your brain, Master Tachi. Yes, that is how Jarrick ended up on Rewoid."

Siri pressed her lips together, feeling a stab of pity for the unfortunate young man. His entire life leading up to his very moment, had been manipulated by pure evil. "Why did you bother with him when you had Anakin in mind all the while?"

"I needed some… temporary assistance. Someone who could help me put Skywalker in a situation where he grew so bonded with the Senator her well-being could be used to turn him in my direction."

"The assassin droids?" Siri gasped. "We blamed the unforeseen magnetic activity… but you sent them?"

"Of course."

Siri saw Padme's skin flush a deep scarlet, a sure sign the young woman was growing furious. The time was drawing near…

"What will you do with Jarrick when all of this is over?" The tiny camera droid shot into view and then retreated to the rafters, still filming diligently.

"I will kill him, of course. Or Anakin will," he mused. "Either way, he will not leave this Arena alive." He made a tsk-tsk sound with his tongue. "An inconvenient but necessary loss. But on the upside, I will succeed in nullifying the prophecy – one candidate is dead, the other is my willing and _very_ able apprentice. Problem solved."

"Are you sure Jarrick will be able to turn against the Senator and allow her to come to harm?" Siri wondered. "He seems to be awfully fond of her." Her stomach did a tiny somersault of anticipation as she saw a frown spread across the Chancellor's face.

"That will not be a problem any longer," he insisted. "I have… inhibited his connection to her. It was growing too dangerous."

"Does he know that? Jarrick kind of seems like a man who would be a bit upset with someone messing with his Force capabilities."

"A Sith Master never reveals all his secrets," he hissed.

Siri pasted a winning grin on her face.

_Time's up. _

"I'm sorry to say I think you just did." With the remaining strength she had, she pointed to the hovering camera droid. "Smile, Chancellor. You've got quite an audience. I imagine it is probably the entire Galaxy by now."

She was hit by an explosion of lightning that pinned her to the wall in all its ferocity. A dull roaring sound filled her ears as she silently called Obi-wan's face to mind. _I will always be with you, Kenobi. I love you._

Padme's scream, now strangely distant, was the last thing she heard before sinking gratefully into the void.


	34. Backstabber

**Author's Notes: **Hey there! I've got another chapter for you and I'm happy to report that it's quite lengthy! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi – **I'm threatening one character after another, aren't I? What can I say? The Arena is a dangerous place to be!** Padme's Sister – **Hee! You are so sweet to deal with me and all my terrible cliffhangers! **RavenRulzRF – **Good thing Mace sent that camera droid down there – and Siri picked right up on it. Smart girl, huh? **Emthesmartypants – **That Siri is definitely on top of things! **Kickbutt Jedi Chick 4191 – **I can't help myself – the story just breaks at certain points, honestly! **Meandmysharpie – **I'm happy to report that this chapter isn't as complicated – it simply shows what was happening on the center ice while Siri and Padme were finding out the master plan from Sidious.** Hellish Red Devil – **Aw, you've been such a 'supporter' of Jarrick all along – I hope he comes through for you in the end! ;-) **Disco Shop Girl – **I'm so happy you're enjoying this story so much! And as for Obi-wan not hearing her – love just may find a way…** Erik's leading lady – **Hee! Glad you like Angry!Hot!Anakin. And thanks for the story recommendation – I will check it out.** Stanfield Skywalker – **I'm tickled that you liked the way Palpatine's plan was revealed – that was one of the main ideas that spawned this sequel!** Jessica-Angel-Skywalker – **Obi-wan is hurting, but he's aware that he has to remain calm in order to have a chance to save Siri. **ALL** – I'll update as soon as I can – the weekends have definitely been my saving grace lately. Thanks for your continued support! It truly means the world to me. **FYI** – the quoted segments in _italics_ are coming from the droid's video feed. You should recognize them from the previous chapter.

**

* * *

**

**MAIN RINK - CENTER ICE**

Anakin growled in frustration as the mist again managed to drain the power from the sabers. Going for the element of surprise, he slashed upwards at a breakneck pace... but the strategy yielded the same result as all the others: nothing.

The grim reality was now staring him in the face.

Jarrick had found a way to manipulate the power source of the traditional Jedi weapon. No matter what he tried, the blades dimmed upon coming into contact with the substance... but as soon as they broke free, the plasma flared back to life, cerulean blue burning brightly.

Jarrick noted the Jedi's consternation and gloated. "Ah, you've discovered the final insult I've arranged for the Order that rejected me. I thought it might be fitting if your weapons - like the Jedi themselves - proved inadequate for the job."

"There is more than one way to end this," Anakin replied furiously, clipping both weapons to the waistband of his costume. He reached into the Force, letting the heat and full power of his rage overcome him...

...before letting it flow back out as Padme's voice echoed through the Arena.

_"Leave her alone!" _

"What?" he yelped, confused. _Her?_ His head swiveled from one side to another, desperately searching for his wife's familiar form. A flicker of light caught his eye and he saw the large screen viewer had suddenly blazed on to reveal a live image of Padme, her leg bandaged and eyes filled with angry tears.

_She's hurt?_ He stepped towards the viewer, Jarrick long forgotten._ What happened? _

He quickly received the clarity he had wanted, but it was far more horrifying than he could have ever imagined.

_"Don't worry, Senator Amidala; I haven't forgotten about you. I just have to spare some attention for our friend here. She still has a few more things to answer for before I can allow her to pass into the Force."_

Obi-wan squeezed his eyes shut at the Chancellor's grim statement and Anakin noticed his former Master did not seem surprised by the turn of events. Bitter realization began to dawn...

_The Light side of the Force issued a warning, but I was so cut off I didn't sense it. _

He was ashamed to admit he probably would not have heeded it even if he _had_ felt it. Chancellor Palpatine had been one of his biggest supporters from the time he set foot on Coruscant. Always there with a kind word, he was the last person Anakin would have suspected. Numb, he stared at the view screen, still not truly believing what he was seeing or hearing.

Padme's voice was stronger when she spoke again, indignation lacing her words. _"She hasn't done anything!"_

The crowd, already unnerved, darted glances between the drama unfolding onscreen and the situation in the rink below. By now, several men had reached the ice and were striding forward, glaring fixatedly at the crystal Jarrick continued to clutch.

Palpatine's cruel laughter rang through the cavernous room. _"She hasn't done anything? Oh, but when I get my turn before the Holo-news, she will have. And it will be deemed treason."_

Anakin turned to Jarrick, blue eyes awash with pain. "You... you know the Chancellor? He is helping you?"

Jarrick grinned and shrugged casually. "The secret is out; I suppose I can let you in on another one. He prefers to be called Darth Sidious, Skywalker."

_No... Force, no... _

"I let Padme and our baby go with him... and Siri too," he whispered, still shaken by his glaring naiveté. _How could I have been so wrong? __Fool! You impetuous, trusting fool!_

"He once predicted you would have a hand in the downfall of the Jedi Order. I do love it when he's right."

_"It must be exhausting... always having a witty comment handy. You know, some people say a sharp tongue is an attempt to avoid the acknowledgement of a hurtful moment in one's past."_

Anakin felt his anger more acutely than ever before... it was white-hot in intensity and brutal beyond belief. He called the Force to him and the air seemed to vibrate from the onslaught. Yes, he would fight this battle with his newly acquired power from the Dark side... the hurtful, vengeful side. It was certainly appropriate given the deceit that had been used against him.

It was time to do whatever was necessary.

_"If you think you're going to lay claim to Anakin Skywalker as your next apprentice, you truly have lost your mind. He will never turn."_

_"He already has."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Skywalker has been experimenting with the dark side for awhile now. He can sink into it as easily as he breathes. Only this time, he won't be coming back."_

The Chancellor's knowing tone caused Anakin to pause, his emotions caught in a tug-of-war. Part of him still thirsted for revenge, to make the traitors pay for hurting his friends... no, they were more than his friends - they were his _family._ But the remainder, the part that so cherished Padme, that was a brother to Obi-wan and a good friend to Siri... that part demanded salvation in the form of dignity and decency.

_"He'll come back, I know it."_

He stole another glance at the video feed, taking in the brave expressions of Siri and Padme as they faced their would-be executioner. His gaze then traveled to Obi-wan, splayed upon the ice even as he maintained his renowned aura of calm. All three of them were here in this Arena because of him - because they wanted to _help_ him... and despite all his mistakes and arrogance, because they _loved_ him.

It was now time for him to prove he was worthy of such devotion and faith.

He let the light sabers clatter to the floor a split second before he followed suit. Now that he had let go of the Dark side, the blocking crystal struck him hard, leaving him extraordinarily vulnerable.

But it wasn't enough to stop him from weakly demanding, "Give it to me, Jarrick."

The shadowed man laughed and the mist spun around him in a physical response to his glee.

"I don't want to hurt you," Anakin continued. "Both of us have been manipulated by a man we thought we could trust, but that doesn't mean it's too late. Siri and Padme are still alive and reachable. Perhaps we can set things right."

"Set things right?" Jarrick cackled. "From where I stand, things are more right than they've been since the day the Jedi selected you over me."

_"You have Jarrick; it appears he has already ingratiated himself with the public."_

_"That fool? He is nothing, a mere pawn to tide me over until I could claim a rightful apprentice, one worthy of my powers."_

Jarrick's triumphant laughter caught in his throat as his Master's words reached his ears. Anakin couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the young man; he had a feeling his entire world was about to come crashing down.

_"He must truly be fairly powerful if he caught the attention of the Jedi several years ago."_ Anakin marveled at Siri's ability to be so blithe - even while holding the knowledge that her life could be cut short at any second by the unpredictable Sith lord.

_"His command of the Force is impressive enough. But he is insipid and weak, traits I will not tolerate."_

"The crystal." Anakin's voice broke from the strain of issuing the simple phrase.

"Shut up!" Jarrick screamed, bringing the gemstone to his chest. The men from the audience were nearing, but halted when Anakin raised a hand in warning.

_"He was so easy to persuade; it was a tad pitiful, especially since I do enjoy a challenge."_

Anakin knew no more words from him were necessary as Palpatine spoke of the lies and rumors he had spread to manipulate the lonely young man and turn him against the people that loved him. As he continued to listen, Jarrick seemed to shrink in stature, clutching the crystal as if it were his lifeline. And perhaps it was.

_"What will you do with Jarrick when all of this is over?"_

_"I will kill him, of course. Or Anakin will."_ The Chancellor smirked at the thought. _"Either way, he will not be leaving this Arena alive. An inconvenient but necessary loss. But on the upside, I will succeed in nullifying the prophecy - one candidate is dead, the other is my very willing and able apprentice. Problem solved."_

"You heard him, Jarrick," Anakin murmured. "He's going to kill you. What do you have to lose?"

Jarrick released a tendril of mist and Anakin's head snapped back as it whipped him harshly. Gingerly, he ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, tasting blood. His mind continued to race, desperately seeking a diplomatic path he could take. _Ugh, Obi-wan is the one who's good at this - not me!_

Before he could get much further in his thinking, his entire body tensed. Even though his connection to the Force remained shrouded, every instinct he possessed was screaming urgently that something important was about to happen.

And sure enough, Siri delivered. _Force,_ how she delivered!

_"A Sith Master never reveals his secrets."_

Despite her fading state, Siri summoned a grin that outshone the brightest stars._ "I'm sorry to say, I think you just did. Smile, Chancellor. You've got quite an audience. I imagine it is probably the entire Galaxy by now."_

Palpatine turned and studied the camera droid in disbelief. Anakin could tell the Sith initially thought it was simply a trick meant to distract him - and when he realized it wasn't, his eyes glowed with fury, resembling orbs of acid. Shrieking, he aimed a blast of Force lightning at Siri, the sheer impact of it lifting her off the ground.

"No!" Jarrick cried in horror. As if it he couldn't stand the sight of it, he let the crystal fall-

-and the nearest man crushed it under his boot, dissolving it into dust with a satisfying crunch.

The spell was broken.

The mist returned to its Master hastily, spiraling and swirling around him, disguising him from view. There was a blinding flash and when it was gone - so was Jarrick.

Anakin didn't give him another thought. He leapt to his feet, intending to rush for the stairwell and turned to Obi-wan to relay his plan... but the Jedi was still on his knees, staring at the big screen viewer. Siri's eyes had closed as she slipped towards unconsciousness.

"She loves me," he whispered. "I heard her."

Anakin grabbed his elbow and heaved him up, balancing expertly on his iceblades. "Even a gundark could have told you that."

Obi-wan's face seemed lit from within. "I love her too."

At the simple admission, the bond that connected the four of them surged back to life.

Anakin tugged him forward. "Then we'd better hurry. I can't imagine there's another woman in the Galaxy who would be crazy enough to fall for the likes of you."

They skated across the rink, dodging the fans that had spilled onto the ice to help. "Summon the medic droids!" Anakin cried to one woman. "We need them in the lower storage room now!"

They continued their path to the stairwell, so entrenched in the Force not even their clumsy footwear could slow them. Anakin opened the durasteel door with a flick of his wrist, revealing Mace Windu as he knelt just inside.

"Master Windu!" Anakin panted. "Come with us! Padme and Siri-"

"I know," he responded tiredly. "I was trying to reach them, but the crystal's powers stopped me." He made a dismissive hand gesture, his dark eyes filled with determination. "Go! We'll follow as soon as we possibly can - our recuperation will not be as fast as yours."

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other, finally understanding the core strength of the bond than ran between the four of them. _Friendship… love… family… _Such intense power could _never_ come from the Dark side.

"Go!" Mace repeated. "Tachi can't survive that Force lightning for much longer."

Padme's scream suddenly echoed through the Arena, silencing the frenzied crowd. Heart in his throat, Anakin's gaze flew back to the large screen, deathly afraid of what he might find.

His wife appeared unhurt, but was backing away from the Sith Lord, her skin damp with sweat. Trembling hands shielded her midsection, subconsciously protecting their unborn child. Her gait was awkward and it took Anakin a moment to realize why...

She was only wearing one of her iceblades-

Because the other was buried in Palpatine's back.


	35. Hide N Seek

**Author's Note**: Hey there! This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I wanted to get something out to you guys – I've left you hanging far too long as it is! **Eriks Leadinglady** – Yep, Padme is a smart cookie, isn't she? I also can't believe that the trilogy is almost over – it's going to be so weird! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Hee! I love how enthusiastic you got over the last chapter – definitely made me smile! **Meandmysharpie** – I have a soft spot for Padme too – I had to make her do something – she sat around far too much in ROTS so I'm making up for it! **HellishRedDevil** – Aw, I know – Obi-wan always has to wait till the very last minute. Geez! ;-) As for Jarrick, well… I don't know that he's found pace, but I also don't know that we've seen the last of him. **AJedistuckintheMatrix** – I couldn't help it! The cliffhanger police MADE me do it – I had no choicel! **Padme's Sister** – I'm so glad you like Siri so much. (Spoiler alert) I believe she actually dies in the books, giving her life to save Padme if the fan fics I've read are correct. Thank goodness for AU stories, right? ;-) **RavenRulzRF** – Hee! I'm sure Padme appreciates your support – she can use all she can get at the moment. **Stanfield Skywalker** – Yes, this story is slowly drawing to a close – I can hardly believe it. Thanks for sticking with it – I'm happy you seem to be enjoying it so much. **Elmthesmartypants** – Aw, I love Siri too – she has been so fun to write!

**ALL** – Real life is continuing to be insane, despite my vigorous protests! Thanks for bearing with me – as usual, I'll be back as soon as I can with more. On the bright side, I don't think this cliffie is as evil as the others.

* * *

Padme knew what she was about to do was necessary, but that didn't stop her from shrieking as she sank the iceblade into the flesh of a man she had always considered a friend. 

She watched Palpatine stumble forward, thrown off-balance by what was surely a horrendous amount of pain. She took advantage of the distraction to scramble for cover, ducking behind one of the enormous storage containers.

_Slow breaths and raise your mind shields - just as Anakin taught you,_ she reminded herself. _Keep yourself hidden both physically and mentally. The search will keep Palpatine preoccupied and away from Siri – focus on that._

Even though the female Jedi was hovering near death… that was still far preferable to _actual _death... and at this point, she was gratefully taking the positives wherever she could find them.

Silently, she toed off her second iceblade, intending to use it as she had the first. She doubted she would be able to get close enough again, but she wasn't going down without a fight. After all, she was Padme Amidala-Skywalker and as small as the chance was, she was going to reach for it. Having the weapon in her hand was something, at least, and she kept it close, blade pointing outward.

A sudden silence fell over the room and she fought the instinct to peek around the crate for Palpatine's whereabouts. She stubbornly held her position – body tucked in a low crouch, her nerves strung so tightly that every passing second felt like an eternity. She was reminded of her childhood, of numerous games of hide-and-seek. Only this time the stakes were much, much higher.

When the first crash came, she nearly toppled over from the shock to her senses. Her ears began to ring from the audible onslaught as one splintering noise was followed by another and another. She pressed her hands to her ears, gasping as the crate beside her was hurled through the air before tumbling to the ground and shattering.

_He's using the Force to levitate the containers!_ she realized in a panic. If she didn't move soon, one of the heavy crates could end up killing her as easily as the slice of a Sith blade. It was only a matter of time before he reached her hiding place... a deadly process of elimination.

There was only one thing she could do…

…run!

She limped in a zigzag pattern to the far reaches of the room, hoping the murky shadows would compensate for her brilliant costume. Jagged remnants of the destroyed crates stabbed her bare feet, leaving them sore and bleeding. She spotted a length of thick velvet draperies and dashed behind them, dropping to the floor silently.

Now she could only wait… and hope the Force was with her.

"Senator!" the Chancellor called. She cringed at the way his voice sounded. It was as if he was intoxicated by the looming promise of violence.

"I saw you running away, Padme. Do you really think you can hide from me, especially after handing me one of the most famous iceblades in the Galaxy? However, I must admit – I am a bit disgruntled by your outright display of arrogance. If I had _wanted_ a personal souvenir I would have asked."

There was another sound, but this came from his light saber as it sliced through the hovering camera droid. She winced as the shower of sparks lit up the room, sending dancing shadows across the fabric that hid her from view. Although the droid wasn't even there on her behalf, its loss suddenly made her feel incredibly alone.

The Sith sensed her fear and smiled, feeding off it. "Now we won't have the bother of witnesses during our personal conversation. Since we're alone, why don't you come on out and we'll have a talk, just like we used to when you were Queen and I was the Naboo Senator. You always have been a wonderful public speaker... you might even be able to persuade me to let you live long enough to see the birth of that precious child. I won't extend it beyond that, I'm afraid - I'm generous, but not ridiculously so."

Padme bit her lip to keep from screaming in anger. She scooted back as far as she could go, shoulders pressed firmly against the damp wall behind her._ Don't say a word; he's just goading you. He wants you to protest - it will give away your position that much sooner. _

Palpatine continued to stroll forward. It was clear he was enjoying the hunt, stalking her at his leisure. "Do you know that some people claim they can literally _smell_ fear? I believe I have that power myself, even without utilizing my extensive Force abilities. Yes, I will be able to find you, Senator. Your anxiety is rolling off you in waves and oh, it is a delicious scent..."

She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on the tops of her knees. _Just a few more minutes and Anakin will come. I know he will._ Even as she thought it, the curtain was ripped aside and her heart soared, certain her beloved husband had heeded her call.

But when she glanced up, it wasn't Anakin. _Force, it wasn't Anakin. _Instead of meeting the loving blue gaze she so adored, she locked onto Sidious' yellowed stare. He grinned at her, his features nearly unrecognizable, twisted by his hatred.

Extending a hand, he pointed to the ground and cackled. "Even if I couldn't smell fear, I can follow a path of bloody footprints, you pathetic little fool." He raised a hand and the skate she was holding so tightly was wrenched from her grasp. "You won't have need of that."

She raised her chin in defiance, straightening her spine regally. She noted with some satisfaction that his light saber was in his left hand, the other apparently rendered partially immobile by her previous attack.

"Your traitorous reign will end tonight," she stated calmly. "Anakin will see to it."

"No, I fear he will be too busy grieving for you and raging at the Jedi for letting your death happen," he coolly replied. "Farewell, Senator. You always were a thorn in my side."

His blade came slashing down and she threw her hands up in a futile gesture to protect herself. Her eyes fluttered closed, refusing to allow that acidic gaze the privilege of being the last thing she saw. Memories began their sweet assault and instead she saw…

…_a child with tousled blonde hair, wise beyond his years. "Are you an angel?"_

…_a young Queen strangely bonded with the Jedi's newest Padawan. "Many things will change when we get to the capital, but my caring for you will remain."_

…_a full-fledged Jedi returning to her life ten years later – now a man, emanating strength and courage and yet… haunted by uncertainty and loneliness. "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." _

…_a man full of love for a woman who was out of reach in so many ways, yet so close in the ways that mattered. "I'm haunted by the kiss you never should have given me." _

…_Threepio issuing the words that would prove to be the catalyst for a new phase in their marriage – one that would become an instant legend and reveal their secret to the Jedi Council. "It is a feminine dance of courtship and seduction."_

…_the stern Master Windu finally acknowledging the mysterious power their love held. "Hate is powerful but it doesn't stand a chance against love." _

…_the way their circle soon included Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi, a.k.a. "Tarv and Dake." She had never meant anything more when they toasted each other that final night of the Race, "To family, friendship and unbreakable bonds; may love always triumph over evil." _

…_the addition of Siri's spirited presence, a gift of the brightest kind. She had been the link that had allowed four friendships to solidify into something that went beyond the mere meaning of the word. A different kind of love had been silently pledged, the kind that would withstand the test of time._

…_the promise the new lives held that were growing inside her. There was going to be a son with blue eyes and sandy hair just like his father's. But Luke wouldn't be the only child born in a parent's image – their daughter, Leia, would be graced with her mother's dark eyes and rich brown hair. The twins would be strong in the Force, connected in a way that could never be broken._

She saw her love for them, stretching into eternity.

The chilling aura of fear that had started to encroach was gone – vanquished as if it had never existed. Its absence allowed her to feel the bonds that connected her to the people she loved and once again, the whisper of the Force swirled through her mind. _Now, Padme!_ She obeyed the command and threw herself to the side, her injuries screaming from the effort.

There was the briefest sensation of searing heat as she hit the ground. And then… nothing.

_I didn't jump far enough? I'm dead?_

_No, there is no death, there is only the Force. _For the first time, she found herself wondering what the Force looked like when you merged with it. Would her surroundings be purely white and serene, or would there be vibrant colors and soothing sounds? Would she get to meet her children or would she be alone? She bravely chanced a peek.

_The Force looks like the Arena's storage room? _

Her bewilderment was replaced with a wave of relief as her eyes fell on a familiar pair of ice blades. _Anakin…_He had come back to her, but had returned… different.

He was looming over her protectively, his blue saber holding off what was supposed to be her death knell. His blue eyes sparked with a strength that could only come from The Chosen One, his stance prepared for the attack that would surely come at any moment.

But the most noticeable change couldn't be seen physically – his Force signature.

It had been set ablaze by the Light, freed from the darkness and uncertainty that had always dampened it. He was now enveloped in an invisible embrace, lovingly cradled by the mysterious power that had created him. Any moves he made would be carried out purposefully, but without the malice he had once craved.

_Yes,_ she realized. _He is the powerful Jedi he always knew he could be. _The only one holding him back had been himself.

Now his destiny lay before him, the path was clear. And, at long last… he was ready.


	36. Dark Plans

**Author's Note**: I have missed you guys! I'm so sorry I've been MIA – real life has been crazy and my sweet little rabbit has been having a rough time. We thought we were going to lose him, but he seems to be hanging in there. Please keep your fingers crossed. **Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick** – Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story –it's so nice to hear from my wonderful readers! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Hee! Yes, the power of the ice skates is staggering! **Hellish Red Devil** – Let's just say that the last line of this chapter is for you, my dear! ;-) **Elmthesmartypants** – I'm so glad you liked it! **RavenRulzRF** – Yay! Thanks for the kind comment! **Padme's Sister** – Hee! Your reviews are always so cute! Unfortunately, I can't think of any _specific_ Obi/Siri fan fics – you might do a search and see what you find! I'm glad you like the way I've written her! **Meandmysharpie** – It seems that these days my brain is _permanently_ dulled! Yikes! **Stanfield Skywalker** – Your review means so much – it took me forever to get the paragraph about Anakin turning to the Light just the way I wanted it. So, a huge thank you! **Eriks leadinglady** – Aw, you know how much I love your long reviews – but don't worry – short ones are great too! I know how it is to run out of time! **Miss-Jedi** – Thank you so much. You guys make all the hard work worthwhile!

**ALL** – Thanks for your patience. I'll be back as soon as I can with more, I promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime!

* * *

In the back of his mind, Anakin realized he _should_ be tiring from the brutal exertion of holding off Palpatine's saber, but in reality - the exact opposite was happening. An aura of strength pulsed through him, feeding off the call of the Light. The experience was powerful, it was humbling... but above all, he knew it was_ right._

Nevertheless, that didn't mean he wanted his wife in the middle of it all.

"Go to Siri," he murmured, locking eyes with Sidious. "I'll handle this now. I'm sorry I was a bit… late."

Padme nodded and limped across the floor as fast as her injuries would allow. Normally the sight of her pain invoked a rage he could not harness – and truth be told, had no _wish_ to harness. He would use it as an excuse to cast aside the Jedi mandates, freeing his conscience from what he viewed as unnecessary rigidity.

But this time the Light soothed him, whispering assurances that Padme would be all right… _Her well being is what matters most, not revenge. Shouldn't love hold more power for you than hatred? Shouldn't that be what motivates you and guides your actions?_

He nodded to himself, struck by the truth behind the statements. Clear of heart and mind, he turned to the man he had once considered both friend and mentor.

"This is going to end today, but that doesn't have to mean your death. I can take you into custody, leaving your fate to the Senate." Emphasizing his willingness to do just that, Anakin stepped back and brought his saber into a defensive position.

Sidious snorted at the action. "If you think I will ever surrender, you are far more stupid than I realized. Do you really want to throw away this opportunity for unlimited power? Remember what it was like to be a slave, my young friend. Do you want to go back to that? To being led around by the nose by the Jedi?"

"I would never turn my back on the Republic, but I can at least understand such a misconception," Anakin replied passionately. "However, if you thought I would join you after you attempted to harm my friends, my wife and my child, then perhaps _you_ are far more strategically inept than_ I_ realized."

"Excellent point, my former Padawan," Obi-wan commented, joining the stand-off. He stood a few yards away, physically blocking the single route Palpatine might have had for escape.

Anakin nodded to him gratefully. _How is Siri?_

_She is alive,_ Obi-wan replied shortly.

He could tell by the tone of his voice that Siri had obviously had a few choice words over him taking the time to check on her when they had a Sith Lord on the loose. _Typical Siri,_ he thought.

Despite the horrible situation they were facing, he smiled slightly. He had no doubt that the female Jedi would be incredibly aggravated by the fact that they were having the nerve to 'discuss' her during such an intense moment… or during _any_ moment for that matter.

She made Obi-wan so happy. They deserved to have a chance at a life together; the one they had planned so ardently before duty interfered.

He would see that they got that chance.

* * *

Palpatine stopped his pacing and ignited his light saber. The battle would rage ferociously, he had foreseen it - and soon his life would be over. But that didn't mean he would be entering the other Realm alone. Yes, if he planned it just right, his death would have ramifications for generations to come. It was simply time to set the stage.

Some things just came at a high price.

Without warning, he attacked, startling Skywalker and Kenobi with the sheer power of the Dark side. He drove them back steadily, his anger mounting at the realization that they were only moving to deflect his blade, making no attempts for a counterattack.

It was pathetic, really, the way they so zealously clung to their ideals even in the thick of battle – but they were about to regret such unfounded faith.

Springing into the air, he managed to leap over the two Jedi, landing only an arm's length away from where the Senator was carefully tending to her semi-conscious friend.

"Now I believe you have a choice to make, Anakin," he taunted. "Who will die? Will it be your lovely wife or the Jedi who protected her when you couldn't be bothered?" He smirked as they started towards him, letting a few sparks of the deadly electricity sizzle from his fingertips. "I suggest you stop there. I may not be able to kill both of them before you get to me, but I can get at least one."

"This is your last chance," Anakin warned.

"No, it is their's," he growled. Ignoring his throbbing shoulder, he shook off the dizziness that came from extreme blood loss. "Given our history, Anakin, I will allow you this final favor. I shall permit you to choose the method by which one of these delightful women will die. Would you prefer the clean slice of a light saber? Or, perhaps my weapon of choice… Force lightning. Each technique has its benefits, you know. For instance, death by a light saber is quick, but it will not leave the body in good shape for the funeral." He smiled maliciously. "On the other hand, the dead would be much more presentable after a round of Force lightning, but it does tend to be a rather painful experience."

"Enough," Anakin stated dangerously.

Sidious braced himself for the impending attack, knowing the right seeds had been planted to draw Skywalker into a darkness he could never escape, never deny.

But the attack never came.

For the first time in his life, Palpatine felt the first stirrings of panic. The heart of his plan had hinged on drawing Anakin into a reckless state or rage. To do so would make the Jedi's resulting failure all the more humiliating – and permanent.

Yet even when faced with the grim likelihood that one of the people he loved most would die, the Jedi's eyes shone with control. He brandished the cursed Light as if it were a beacon, a weapon in its own right.

His dark plan had fallen short.

_However…_

The Jedi were already facing extraordinary scrutiny from a suspicious Republic. What better way to fan the flames than to destroy the Chosen One, the most famous face of the illustrious Order? Yes, it would be even more satisfying than murdering either of the women.

Gripping his weapon, he drank in the anticipation of the upcoming kill. He knew at least one of the sapphire blades would find its mark in his gut… but not before his own crimson saber found Skywalker's heart.

He was just about to lunge when someone entered the room- someone who would turn the tide back in his direction completely.

The Dark side was truly with him.

"Hello, Jarrick."


	37. The Chosen One's Moment

**Author's Note**: I have been tinkering with this chapter for AGES and I finally have it the way I want it. Sorry it took so long, but I think you'll see why it did as you read along. This is the finale to end all finales, ya'll! **RavenRulzRF** – Having Jarrick turn against Palps is a good hope – we'll see if he can do it. **Hellish Red Devil** – Love your review – I'm so pleased that you have such strong feelings for Jarrick. Your support has meant the world to me; now I just have to hope that he won't let you down. Thanks for the prayers for DJ – he is hanging in there! **Meandmysharpie** – I hope you have a good trip! Travel safely – can't wait to hear from you when you return. **Miss-Jedi** – I'm so glad you like this story so much! That just totally made my day! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** – Sorry for the string of cliff hangers – they just kind of write themselves, honest! **Beautiful Isle Jedi Chick** – I'm thrilled that you enjoyed the last chapter – I really hope you like this one as well. It was a tough one! **Stanfield Skywalker** – Hopefully this chapter will answer all your questions. I know it was a long time coming! Thanks for your enthusiasm – it makes all the hard work worthwhile! **Elmthesmartypants** – Yay! I'm tickled that you enjoyed it so much! **Hopeless4Life** – An update is coming right up! Thanks for reading!

**ALL** – Believe it or not, this is it... with the exception of an epilogue. I can hardly believe it! This trilogy has been such an incredible journey and you have been the most wonderful group to spend it with. (Hugs all around). I do have a little mini-sequel in mind – a pure fun, silly little ficlet. Interested?

* * *

For a long moment, the room fell silent as they waited for Jarrick to make a move against his Master. But he never did. In fact, he remained as still as a statue, his face a study in impassivity - the exact opposite of Anakin's growing astonishment. Could it be that his loyalty still lay with Sidious, even after discovering the truth? 

Unfortunately, the answer was becoming all too clear…_ Yes._

Anakinfelt a stab of genuine pity for his enemy. _I could have become just like him if Qui-gon hadn't found me, if Obi-wan hadn't been willing to train me, if Padme hadn't loved me. How could I have ever considered turning my back on the Light when it has given me so much? _

Palpatine chose that moment to break in, his voice dripping with glee. "I knew you would never desert me, my loyal friend."

"Of course not, my Master; I am only sorry I was delayed," Jarrick replied obediently. "At least I made it before the final battle could be waged, although I'm certain the Jedi are disappointed. They always do prefer to attack while they have the greater numbers."

Anakin couldn't take it any longer. The insults didn't affect him - he was too far entrenched in the Light for that – but the very fact that Jarrick had seen the truth and _still_ stubbornly followed the path of darkness? He just couldn't understand the motivation. Was it really too late for him?

There was only one way to find out.

"You don't have to do this, Jarrick," he blurted. "Allow the Jedi to show you how to redirect your power. You are an extraordinary Force user, one who should not be bowing before this creature of darkness. Think of the lies he has told you... the way he commanded you to _kill_ the family that _loved_ you!"

"There is always treachery between a Sith Master and his apprentice," Jarrick insisted automatically. "It is to be expected."

Though the words were spoken easily, Anakin caught a telltale flicker of doubt in the other man's eyes. "But were you ever truly granted the title of Sith apprentice? It seems to me that there was some sort of an ongoing competition for that_ honor."_

"I was not granted anything... I was _Chosen,"_ Jarrick retorted hotly.

Palpatine smirked. "Hmmm… are you suddenly experiencing a bout of jealousy, Anakin? Weren't you taught how utterly unbecoming that is for a Jedi?"

He turned to the man he had considered a mentor, noting the sheen of sweat that coated his face. Padme's attack was clearly causing him a level of discomfort that not even the Dark Side could banish. His experience in battle told him the older man would have to make his move soon or risk passing out from the dramatic loss of blood.

_And you will be ready,_ the Light whispered confidently. _Patience is all you need now. You have been waiting for this moment all your life. You will not allow doubt to cloud your abilities any longer._

Anakin nodded in resignation and held his saber aloft, waiting for the call of the Force. But it didn't come in the voice he was looking for.

"Jarrick."

_Siri?_

Four pairs of eyes darted to where the female Jedi was getting to her feet with assistance from Padme – a task not made any easier by the myriad of injuries the Senator had sustained as well. Nevertheless, they managed it - though the effort shifted Siri's costume, revealing the assortment of burns the Force lightning had left on her skin. Anakin saw Obi-wan's jaw tighten at the sight and knew Siri had noticed his dismay as well.

But she waved him off, taking a shaky step forward. "Jarrick, you must think of what _she_ would have wanted."

"What?" he cried. A haunted look came over his face, making him look startlingly youthful. "Who- who are you talking about?"

"You know." Siri's eyes flicked up, pleading with him to listen. "Your mother wouldn't have wanted this life for you. Can't you feel her? Close your eyes, Jarrick and reach out. She's here – she's always been here – waiting for you."

The mist spiraled around the room in a violent vortex, a mirror of the turbulent emotions warring within him. "What do you mean?" he finally choked.

"I remind you of her, don't I?" she continued, relentless. "That's why you came back; you're here for a second chance to do the right thing."

Jarrick blinked in confusion and shook his head, backing away. His mouth moved, but no sound came forth.

"It's not too late," Siri promised passionately. "You are not completely lost."

"Enough!" Sidious screamed. He brandished his saber, jabbing it in Siri's direction. "My apprentice already knows regret is for the weak - as you are about to find out, Tachi."

"I will never regret helping an abandoned son find the right path." Turning to Jarrick one last time, she stepped in front of Padme, resuming her role of protector. "Give yourself over to the Light side of the Force. It's what she would have wanted."

The room started to tremble from Sidious' fury but Anakin didn't move… not until a soft voice whispered… _The time has arrived, my son._

He leapt into Palpatine's deadly path, smoothly blocking his crimson saber as it slashed at the two women. Attacking with an efficiency he had never known before, he easily maneuvered the Sith lord to the center of the room, keeping him far from Padme and Siri. He gave himself over to the fight, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the scent of fiery plasma and blood.

He became a vessel of the Light, his every move guided by an unseen power. A sense of peace filled him as he took the final steps into his destiny.

The Chosen One's moment had come.

**00000**

Obi-wan prepared to join the fray, activating his saber with a simple flick of his thumb. He darted forward - only to find himself repelled by some sort of an electrified shield. He glanced up, noting the way the buffer had spread around the room, cocooning Sidious and Anakin with its presence.

"Jarrick!" he shouted. "Let me pass."

Of course he was ignored and the curtain of mist remained, separating the room's occupants from the fateful duel that continued to wage. The only comfort he could glean from the situation was that Jarrick could not penetrate it either unless he let it fade away. And Obi-wan was confident he could stop the Sith apprentice before he reached Anakin.

_Perhaps through meditation, I can break through it,_ he rationalized, taking a seat on the floor. Just as he had once seen Qui-gon do, he closed his eyes and felt the familiar pang that always came with the memory of his Master's death. But this time the pain didn't linger and as he glanced over his shoulder, he knew why... Siri was taking away his sadness, replacing it with her love and warmth. _Qui-gon would be happy to see us together again,_ Obi-wan realized.

_You speak the truth_ – the familiar voice whispered.

"Qui-gon?" he whispered, awed.

_Yes, I am here and so very proud of you - of all of you. By working together, this foursome has already redefined the Jedi Order - even softening the stoic Master Windu. _

"Thank you, Master - but please, you must help me. I need to get to Anakin."

_No, my young friend. Today's battle is only Anakin's to fight. You have done well in preparing him, but that is as far as you can go. He must complete this journey on his own. But that doesn't mean your work here is complete - you must protect the citizens. They are coming, their need for justice their only weapon._

Obi-wan's eyes flew open, his attention caught by a scuffle coming from the main entrance. His heart plummeted as the room was suddenly flooded with members from the audience, bravely pledging to help the Jedi defeat the Sith. He bit his lip in concern, knowing a misplaced swipe of a light saber blade could kill even the most well-intentioned among them.

Leaping to his feet, he jogged towards them. "Please, stay back! It's too dangerous!"

"But that's Knight Skywalker!" a man replied urgently. "We have to help him!"

"No one can help him," he mused, a sense of peace washing over him. "He is going down a path we can't follow. He was created by the Force for this very moment; we must have faith that he will emerge victorious."

The crowd obeyed his request, but that didn't stop them from tensing, prepared to spring into action at the first sign of trouble...looking back, he would always be thankful that moment never came.

Indeed, Anakin's innate abilities were on full display. His movements were calculated and ferocious, but well within the bounds of what Obi-wan had always deemed "fair, dignified swordplay." He proudly noticed the way Anakin kept his focus on his enemy, never growing distracted by rage or fear as he so often had in the past. Palpatine had recognized the change as well and was growing desperate, scuttling around the room in a frantic search for objects to fling between himself and his pursuer.

But Anakin simply deflected them and kept right on coming.

"Jarrick, you worthless fool! Don't just stand there!" Sidious commanded viciously, barely blocking the most recent blow.

Obi-wan's gaze snapped to the troubled young man, observing his growing trepidation. He had stiffened at the insult, but made no move to join the fight. Could Siri's pleas have gotten through to him? If anyone could reach Jarrick, he knew it would be her. She could be relentless when she wanted to be.

And he was certainly grateful for that trait. After all, it was what had brought them back together after so many years apart.

Suddenly, there was a dramatic change in the Force and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This was it. The moment he had both dreamed of and dreaded as The Chosen One's Master had arrived.

Anakin lunged forward, bringing his saber down in a brutal arc. The blow struck Sidious in the chest, running him through completely. The Sith Lord staggered, his saber clattering to the floor a split-second before he followed.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Anakin murmured, his eyebrows furrowing at what he had done.

Palpatine's yellow eyes snapped with hatred. "I'm not," he gurgled, managing a sickly smile. "Your actions have just killed everyone in this room."

Obi-wan's stomach turned to ice. And then the assault on his senses began.

The air ushered in the aroma of death and the acrid taste of fear. Shrieks and moans of a dying building filled his ears and muffled the cries of fright. Ghostly figures materialized with a startled gasp only to vanish an instant later, leaving no footprints on a ground that was quickly becoming a carpet of thick, crumbly debris.

Coughing violently, he glanced up to see Siri and Padme pressing themselves against the wall, their hands covering their heads. The audience members hadn't moved a muscle, too frightened to react – or maybe they already knew there was nowhere to go.

"Master!" Anakin shouted, tearing his gaze from Palpatine's dead body. "What's going on?"

_Where once there was darkness, there must be Light,_ Qui-gon whispered.

_The Shift, _Obi-wan realized. Sidious' connection with the Dark side had been so strong that his death had created a temporary rift in the Force. Struggling to right the balance, the Force was set adrift, a temporary maelstrom of disorganized power.

"Take cover, Anakin!" he responded.

He looked for Siri, the dusty haze making it difficult to see her willowy form. She still somehow found his gaze, immediately understanding what was about to happen. Closing her eyes, she threw herself across Padme, ignoring the Senator's vehement protests.

Rays began to shoot out from Palpatine's body, narrowly missing Anakin as he dove out of the way. They struck the perimeter walls with a loud boom, exploding in a brilliant burst of fire and sparks. The walls began to crack, large breaks forming a web of death across the ceiling. A loud creaking could be heard, heralding the impending fall of a large chunk of duracrete. Obi-wan followed the most likely path, drawing in a sharp breath when he saw where it was going to land – right on top of the spectators who had so bravely come to their aid.

They were oblivious to their plight, having no sense that their lives were about to come to an end. Obi-wan raised a hand and reached into the Force, startled by the disarray he found there. Carefully, he gathered bits and pieces of the Light to him, finally directing them at the unsuspecting crowd. They fell into the outer hallway, shoved by an imaginary hand.

And not a moment too soon…

A boulder of duracrete crashed to the ground, demolishing the very spot they had been standing in seconds before.

Sending up a desperate prayer, he took cover as best he could… and waited.

_**00000**_

Padme worked her way free of Siri's grasp, needing to make sure Anakin was all right. She found him, grimy and exhausted, but safe in a tiny alcove. He met her gaze evenly, his agony at her exposed position evident in his eyes. She managed a tentative smile, jumping back when a crate tipped over, blocking her line of sight.

Their world was in chaos and it was only intensifying.

"Siri!" she choked. "What should we do?"

"Stay against the wall," came the weary reply. "It's the only somewhat stable thing around."

She pressed herself into the stone structure so hard it left imprints in her skin. Swiping at the dust in her eyes, she shrieked in fear when another section of ceiling caved in, missing them by only a few feet.

The room seemed to become a living thing, roaring its disapproval at its destruction. The din filled her ears, clogging them against any other sound as the seconds ticked by. Her heart sank, coming to the realization that such violence could only signify the end.

Reaching out, she grasped Siri's arm and they huddled together, basking in the comfort of each other's presence. Somewhere above their heads, a window exploded, showering them with tiny shards of glass. She was just reaching up to brush it off when a strange mist arose, plunging the room into darkness.

_Death has come to claim us,_ she mused. Strangely, the thought didn't frighten her.

Three figures shimmered in front of her and she smiled, recognizing the familiar forms of Anakin, Siri and Obi-wan. They came to meet her, enfolding her in a welcoming embrace. Together, they rode the waves of the storm, buoyed by the love and friendship that connected them so closely.

Gradually, everything else faded away.

_**00000**_

The silence was so sudden it was deafening.

Siri paused, not sure if she was ready to open her eyes for fear of what she might find. She knew all the Jedi's teachings on death of course – "There is no death, there is only the Force." But that didn't mean she was ready to die; she still had so much left she wanted to do

_Well, no use delaying the inevitable,_ she thought, slowly peeling her eyes open.

She wasn't dead, but the room was completely destroyed. The ceiling had caved in completely, the air polluted with smoke from the smoldering flames. Beside her, Padme stirred, pointing out Anakin and Obi-wan, who were slowly getting to their feet. Relief washed over her in waves and she trembled from the emotional onslaught. By all intents and purposes they shouldn't have survived. So why had they?

The name that came to her certainly wasn't the one she was expecting. However, she had learned long ago not to question the mysterious Force that she served.

"Jarrick?" she cried. "Where is he?"

She stumbled to her feet, holding onto Padme for support. She started to trudge through the debris, noting the way Anakin had paused halfway through the room, staring down at a crumpled figure.

She halted her journey and asked the question even though she already had the answer. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Anakin gave a curt nod and reached down to respectfully cover the young man's face with the dark cloak he had worn. "No one could have contained the Force for that long and lived through it."

"You mean Jarrick saved us?" Padme whispered.

"He was the one who sent forth the mist," Obi-wan explained softly, pulling Siri into his arms. "It was always the physical manifestation of his powers and a great one at that. He must have used it to contain the brunt of the damage, ensuring that we remained safe."

"Until it overpowered him," Anakin finished. Padme took his hand in hers and squeezed.

Shoulder-to-shoulder and hand-in-hand, the two couples faced the body of the man who had sacrificed himself in their honor. Bowing deeply, they took a moment to remember the life that was, and to mourn the life that could have been...

"He shall receive the Jedi death rites," Anakin vowed. "It is only fitting."

"I think Master Windu will be the first to agree," Obi-wan offered. "He does not take his misjudgments lightly."

"At least in the end, he found his way," Siri said softly.

**_00000_**

In another realm, a son emerged from the shadows, reuniting with the parents who had loved him so dearly. It was then that he understood...

Love will always find a way to illuminate the darkness.


	38. Epilogue: A new day

**Author's Replies: **Sorry this has taken me awhile to get out. We've been out of town and had out-of-town visitors and things were/are crazy! **Jedi Master Arie Skywalker** - I'm so glad you liked the fight between Anakin and Sidious - it took me forever to get it 'right.' **Eriks leadinglady** - Aw, I appreciate your continued support so, so much! And your sense of humor is priceless. Thanks for everything! **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi** - I agree; a dinner between the four of them would be nice but this one digs even deeper than that. Hope you enjoy! **elmthesmartypants** - One epilogue coming right up! **Padme's Sister** - Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked the story so much. It was tough killing off Jarrick, but it had to be done. **Jessica -Angel- Skywalker** - Read on to find out what happens next - thanks for leaving such a nice review! **Hellish Red Devil** - You have been a delight from your very first comment - thanks for your continuous enthusiasm - of this story and of Jarrick, who was my very first OC. It means a lot! **RavenRulzRF** - Yeah, I think I'm going to have to go ahead with a little extra fic-let. Otherwise, I'll miss you guys too much! **Miss-Jedi** - I'm so glad you joined us on this crazy adventure - it's been great having you along for the ride! **Hopeless4Life** - I have to say, this Trilogy could really use a soundtrack! If only! ;-) **ObiUberJedi** - Next chapter is here and ready to go! Woohoo! Thanks! **Anonomous** - I'm glad you liked the storyline - it was so much fun to dream up. **Stanfield Skywalker** - Hope I managed to tie everything together - thanks for your ever-present support. Your reviews are always insightful! **Meandmysharpie** - Welcome back! I was wondering how your trip went - sounds beyond wonderful! Thanks for sticking with me throughout this entire ordeal. I always love hearing what you have to say!

**ALL** - And now, it is my pleasure to bring you the conclusion of my Reality Series Trilogy, _Skating with the Star Wars! _Enjoy!

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER - JEDI TEMPLE**

The two Jedi walked through the silent corridors, keeping their voices down and their steps silent. The day ahead was already promising to be one of the busiest they would ever see - they didn't need to start it any earlier than necessary by waking up half the Temple.

"So, Siri _still_ refused to see you?" Anakin murmured. "Not even for a second?"

"Not even for a second," Obi-wan confirmed, obviously frustrated. "This time, I promised that she didn't have to say a word, but that didn't work. So I tried another option, suggesting that she keep her eyes closed so she technically wouldn't _'see'_ me."

"And?"

"And that's when Padme kicked me out. Your wife can be quite protective, you know."

"She's going to be a mother in a couple months. She's in training." His grin was wide and proud.

"Well, it appears she's settling right into it," he mumbled, rubbing his head where she had popped him with a slipper. "I don't suppose I'll ever understand women."

"You're better than you used to be, Master," Anakin soothed.

"Ah, I appreciate the reluctant compliment," Obi-wan retorted. He smirked mischievously. "Speaking of being better, I suppose it is only fair that I tell you of my intention to defeat you in this morning's sparring session. And today of all days, please call me Obi-wan."

"Fine, Obi-wan. Consider yourself fortunate if I don't call you anything else given the horrendous hour you dragged me out here."

"Getting up early is good for the soul. It keeps you young."

"I may be a Master now, but doesn't automatically make me old," Anakin insisted. "Besides, soon I'll have my twins to keep me young. As will you, Grandfather Kenobi."

"It's not my fault you and Padme decided to age me by getting a head start into the world of familial bliss. You always were an impatient one."

Entering the spacious confines of the training room, Anakin cued the lights and picked up a practice saber. "Impatient, you say?"

He leapt forward, playfully jabbing his former Master in the ribs. "Well, it appears such a trait works to my advantage because in my book, you're already down 1-0."

Shaking his head at Anakin's reasoning, Obi-wan summoned a saber and leapt into the duel...

...but not before silently thanking the Force for guiding this extraordinary young man into his life.

**EARLY AFTERNOON - APARTMENT OF SENATOR AMIDALA**

"Ugh," Padme groaned, smoothing the folds of her purple gown over her bulging belly. "I feel like a bantha in this dress. I swear, I don't know how I could possibly get any bigger but my chief med droid insists that is exactly what will happen. _It's simply nature's way,_ it says. Well, I'm here to tell you that nature is crazy!"

Siri laughed, giving the ribbon in the Senator's hair a final tug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. For a Jedi, you're a pretty great liar."

"I won't comment on your lying skills, given your profession. I wouldn't want to accidentally impugn your good name."

Padme rolled her eyes, the action causing her to spot the chrono on a nearby mantle. "Oh, we've got to get to the Temple! The Council will never forgive us if we're late."

"And we will be seated with the other Senators, in a private viewing area?" Siri asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Will you stop your worrying? Obi-wan won't see you."

"I know this is upsetting him, but he has to understand-"

Padme waved off the excuse. She had heard the argument from both sides many times and knew there was no resolution in sight. Besides, this was not the time to resume the debate either - each moment they delayed put them even further behind an already-tight schedule. "Let's go!"

**OUTSIDE COUNCIL CHAMBERS **

"Ah, I see you have already donned your formal robes," Obi-wan observed, watching Anakin approach. "You must really be taking this seriously, given that they are... How do you put it? 'Truly a curse upon the Order.'"

"Nah, they're not so bad."

The elder Jedi's mouth dropped open in surprise. Normally his former Padawan was leading the charge when it came to complaining about wearing anything other than normal Jedi attire. To hear such acceptance, well - this was proving to be a memorable day indeed!

He was just getting ready to comment as such when Padme rounded the corner, beaming at the sight of her husband.

"Hello Anakin, Obi-wan," she greeted, kissing them both on the cheek - though Anakin's was followed by a rather lengthy one on the lips. "I just wanted to wish you well before you entered the Council Chambers. This is an important day for both the Republic and the Jedi Order. The Senators are all very proud to be here."

"Siri is here as well."

What Obi-wan intended as a query came out as a statement; he had sensed her presence the second she entered the Temple. Despite their string of disagreements, their connection continued to blaze between them... a beacon welcoming him home.

"Of course she is," Padme exclaimed. She started to say something else, but was distracted by Anakin's attire. "Love, why are you all bundled up like that?"

"No reason, just fulfilling my end of a certain bargain."

Her eyes grew large and she grabbed his arm, pulling him aside. Obi-wan watched them curiously as they squabbled before apparently reaching an impasse as Padme trundled off, shaking her head in resignation.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Before Anakin could respond, the door to the Council chambers slid open and Mace Windu emerged, his arms spread wide in confusion. "I thought I heard you two out here. What are you waiting for? Come in, come in. We are about to start."

The threesome hurried inside where Yoda was explaining the upcoming process. "Take the final vote now, we shall; unanimous it must be. If consensus we have, to the Gardens we will walk and an announcement we will make."

Mace took his seat and finished the instructions. "After many long months of lively debate, it is hereby declared that the official vote has begun. As always, Master Yoda shall have the privilege of going first and Master Skywalker, as our newest member, you shall bring the voting to a close."

Anakin smiled and nodded, amazed at how far his relationship with Windu had come. Just a couple of years ago, the Jedi Master had reacted to him with distrust and scorn, but now they had developed a deep respect and... friendship. He just hoped the stoic Jedi would understand his behavior at the ceremony later that afternoon.

After all, a deal was a deal.

He snapped back to attention as a steady chorus of "Yes" votes rang through the room, each one more assuredly confident than the last. Finally, his turn came and he proudly strode for the center of the room. This was it.

He smiled. "I'm sure it comes as no surprise that my vote is yes."

"Decided then it is," Yoda announced firmly. Looking around the room at each other, the Jedi Masters nodded their understanding.

A new day had dawned.

**JEDI PUBLIC GARDENS - MOMENTS LATER**

"Are they coming yet?" Siri asked nervously, fidgeting with her cloak.

"I don't know, let me check." Padme craned her neck, her eyes landing on the line of dark robes just as the crowd cheered wildly. "Oh, yes! There they are!"

Siri grimaced, her ears ringing from the racket. "I had guessed as much."

The two women watched the Jedi Masters file in, smoothly taking the chairs that had been reserved for them. Yoda, however, bypassed the seating area completely and took his place before a carved wooden podium. Someone had thoughtfully provided him with a box to stand on so his gaze easily cleared the surface.

He had to wait a moment for the audience to quiet, his wispy hair waving in the light breeze.

"Members of the Republic, pleased I am to make this announcement. A vote, the Jedi Council has taken and unanimous it is. Officially repealed the Jedi ban on attachments has been. A few final words from Master Windu we will now hear."

Mace nodded, taking Yoda's place at the elegant podium.

"It is indeed the start of a new time for the Jedi Order and one that we feel will make us even more strongly united. The tyranny and mistrust that befell the Republic under Chancellor Palpatine will not return, not under our watch. A valuable lesson has been learned and I can assure you, it is not one that will be forgotten."

"Never again will the Jedi turn their backs on the powers that granted us this second chance. Love. Friendship. Family. These are the gifts that make lives complete throughout the Galaxy, that make things worth fighting for. And now I am pleased to report they are the same gifts that we will gladly allow our Order to embrace for the benefit of all."

"Chancellor Organa, esteemed Senators, citizens of the Republic... The Jedi humbly but proudly look forward to continuing our service to you all. May the Force be with us."

The crowd lurched into motion, pleased with the announcement and anxious to talk it over with the nearest Jedi. Still ensconced in her private box, Padme remained motionless.

"They did it!" she whispered. "I mean, I know the Senate approved the proposal, but... Wow. I never thought this day would come."

"When Anakin and Obi-wan set their minds to something, it usually ends up happening," Siri noted. "Now follow me, Senator, we have another event to attend."

**ROOM OF A THOUSAND FOUNTAINS, ONE HOUR LATER**

"Was this your brilliant idea?" Padme hissed.

"Was what my idea?" Siri replied, looking innocent.

"Making a pregnant woman come into a room filled with running water. I hope you know how happy I am to be here, but please tell me your part is going to be quick."

"Don't worry, it will be. You know us – short and to the point."

Padme nudged her playfully. "Yes, but after how many _years_ apart? I can't quite remember."

"Shut up and lead the way, will you?" Siri retorted.

Grinning, Padme raised a flower in an imaginary toast. "It will be my pleasure. And we'd better hurry because if we don't get down there soon, Obi-wan will have my head. For someone who seems so mild-mannered, he is surprisingly opposed to your tradition."

Siri snorted as she adjusted the simple skirts of her gown one last time. "Tell me about it! It's not my fault someone came up with the idea for brides to not see the groom before the wedding. I mean, we've been through enough already – why tempt the Force any more than we have to, right?"

Padme giggled delightedly. "Come on. Let's get you married, my friend."

The first steps down the aisle had Padme blushing in delight as she recalled her own wedding day. Everything had been so perfect, a moment of peaceful bliss in a life that had quickly become entrenched in chaos. But despite all that had transpired, she knew she wouldn't change a single thing. And, judging by the huge grin he was wearing - neither would Anakin.

Behind her, Siri's eyes had locked with Obi-wan's, excitement filling the air with an unhindered exuberance. They had been waiting so long for this day, had even had times where they doubted it would ever come to pass...

...but their hearts hadn't allowed them to give up. And now here they were.

The two couples reunited before a grand fountain, taking a moment to greet the people that had come to witness the first Jedi binding rite in a countless number of years. Hundreds of Jedi were in attendance, along with the entire extended Naberrie clan and three _very_ dutiful droids. Rounding out the group was Chancellor Organa, Mon Mothma and several other Senators - Jar-Jar Binks included.

Mace graciously began the ceremony by accepting the existing Skywalker-Amidala marriage into the bonds of the Order. After a chaste but loving kiss, the young couple stepped aside to allow Obi-wan and Siri the opportunity to exchange vows.

"Just one moment, please," Anakin suddenly piped up. "I do apologize for the interruption, but the best man is not appropriately attired for this momentous occasion."

"Ani, you don't have to do this," Padme pleaded. "I release you from the bet."

"No, I promised you that I would do this if they got together, didn't I?" he responded sweetly. "And it certainly seems that is the case, so…" He let his formal robes fall, revealing the flamboyant feathered costume he had worn during _Skating with the Star Wars. _Padme covered her eyes while Obi-wan and Siri's mouths dropped open in shock.

Mace Windu, meanwhile, practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"What in the-" he growled. "Skywalker! We may have voted to repeal our stance on attachments, but we have _NOT _changed the dress code!"

"Sorry, Master," Anakin replied sincerely.

The shocked silence was quickly replaced with the riotous sound of laughter – a sound that would be repeated again and again throughout the rest of their lives... all thanks to a series of undercover assignments that reminded the Jedi and a Senator of the most powerful Force of all:

Love.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Aw, you guys! I can't believe this is it! What started out as a silly little idea last summer turned into an all-out roller coaster of an epic. And I enjoyed every single moment of it - along with your wonderfully inspiring comments. I hope you feel the same. 

I don't think this will be the last we see of this saga though - I do in fact have a little fic-let in mind. Remember that trip that "Dake and Tarv" and "Liri and Kaide" won during "Racing Through the Stars?" Well, in my universe, they haven't taken it yet (been too busy tracking down Jarrick and Sidious, you know)... So what kinds of crazy antics will result? Stay tuned to find out. :-)

Besides that, I also have a few vignettes in the works and am considering writing my own "Revenge of the Sith" AU. Perhaps some of you will join me for that adventure as well? I would love to have you along for the ride.

Thanks again for all your patience. We've become a bit of a family through this adventure and I couldn't be more grateful for your support. It has truly been an amazing honor.


End file.
